Green Daylight (MARKREN VER) REMAKE
by Cho Minseo
Summary: [END] Renjun tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di benak Mark. Lelaki itu dulu sangat baik padanya hingga mereka menikah, dan Mark berubah sangat membencinya. Dia selalu merendahkan Renjun, meremehkannya dan menyakiti hatinya. Sebenarnya apa salah Renjun pada Mark? Tag: Markren (Mark x Renjun) with Jeno. M-Preg. BxB. Yaoi. Marriage Life.
1. Chapter 0 Prolog

**Prolog**

 **Green Daylight "Pembunuh Cahaya" (MarkRen Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Dll…**

 **Summary :**

 **Renjun tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di benak Mark. Lelaki itu dulu sangat baik padanya hingga mereka menikah, dan Mark berubah sangat membencinya. Dia selalu merendahkan Renjun, meremehkannya dan menyakiti hatinya. Sebenarnya apa salah Renjun pada Mark?**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, marriage life, OOC**

 **Rate : T mungkin T+**

 **Warning :**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, M-Preg, mungkin kalian udah banyak tuhh nemu remake novel ini dari berbagai pairing. Cerita ini bukan asli punya aku, aku hanya meremakenya jadi versi MARKREN , cerita asli punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Pembunuh Cahaya... Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar.. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus..  
**

 **-o0O0o-**

"Hai." Ketika lelaki itu mendekatinya, Renjun menatapnya dengan bingung, lelaki itu tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Dengan setelan serba hitam, rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang dan penampilan yang luar biasa elegan, dia seharusnya berada di luar sana bersama para tamu yang berkelas itu. Tetapi entah tersesat atau bagaimana lelaki itu bisa menemukan jalannya kemari, di ruangan belakang dekat gudang tempat Renjun membereskan pot-pot bunga dan berbagai macam tanaman serta beberapa karung tanah bersama pegawainya untuk dinaikkan ke dalam truk pick up mereka.

"Apakah anda tersesat?" Renjun bertanya pelan, lalu menepiskan tanah dari bajunya. Dia mengangkat beberapa pupuk tadi dan itu mengenai pakaiannya, penampilannya pasti sangat bau dan berantakan tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak peduli. Dia mengembangkan senyuman yang luar biasa manis.

"Aku sengaja ke bagian belakang untuk mencari siapa di balik tanaman indah yang membuat pesta ala taman terbuka untuk perusahaanku berhasil."

Perusahaanku? Oke. Jadi lelaki ini adalah pemilik perusahaan yang kebetulan menyewa mereka untuk menyediakan stok tanaman bagi dekorator taman terkenal yang mendekor pesta mewah ala taman terbuka milik perusahaan itu.

"Saya menyediakan tanaman sesuai spesifikasi yang diminta oleh dekorator anda, dan dia mempunyai standar yang tinggi dalam menentukan jenis tanaman apa yang harus dipasangnya di depan. Keindahan dekorasi pesta di depan murni karena tangan emas dekorator anda." Renjun tersenyum merendah.

Sementara lelaki itu mengernyitkan matanya tampak tidak setuju. "Tidak, dekoratorku tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak menyediakan tanaman berkelas tinggi. Aku bahkan masih terkagum-kagum akan keindahan varietas anggrek berwarna warni yang menghiasi bagian depan taman."

"Anggrek memang salah satu produk andalan rumah kaca kami." Mata Renjun berbinar, matanya memang selalu berbinar kalau membicarakan tentang bunga anggrek. Dia menumbuhkan tanaman itu dan merawatnya dengan tangannya sendiri, seperti seorang ibu yang menunggu dengan penuh kasih sang bayi tumbuh berkembang dan menjadi remaja yang cantik jelita.

"Dan yang pasti dirawat dengan sepenuh hati." Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan memuji yang membuat pipi Renjun memerah. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan, aku Mark Lee, pemilik Green Enterprises. Teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Mark."

Renjun menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu, terpesona. "Huang Renjun." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan dan ragu.

Lelaki itu tampak ingin berkata-kata, tetapi kemudian salah satu pegawainya muncul di belakangnya. Dari percakapan mereka, Renjun mendengar bahwa ada tamu penting yang sudah datang di pesta di depan. Lelaki itu lalu melemparkan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf kepada Renjun.

"Maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku masih ingin bercakap-cakap denganmu, mungkin nanti di lain kesempatan." Dia melemparkan senyuman yang sopan lalu membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Renjun.

Tanpa sadar Renjun menghela napas panjang, aura lelaki itu tampak begitu mengintimidasi dan membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan napas dengan jantung berdebar. Dia lelaki yang tampan dan yang pasti luar biasa kaya. Green Enterprises adalah perusahaan perkebunan anggur dan pengolahan _red wine_ yang cukup terkenal, mereka juga sudah mengembangkan diri menjadi penghasil produk-produk kemasan yang berbahan anggur.

"Renjun, sudah semua?" rekan kerjanya sekaligus sahabatnya, Jeno membangunkannya dari lamunannya, "Kalau semua sudah beres, kita bisa pulang sekarang."

"Sudah beres semua." Jawab Renjun cepat, lalu mengibaskan kembali kotoran tanah dan pupuk dari bajunya, dan naik ke kursi penumpang mobil pick up mereka. Jeno menyusul kemudian dan menjalankan mobilnya, pulang ke rumah Renjun.

Rumah Renjun adalah rumah mungil yang terletak di pinggiran kota yang dingin dan berbukit, tetapi memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Di tempat itu, Renjun melanjutkan merawat dan mengembangkan seluruh tanaman yang ada di rumah kaca warisan _eomma_ nya. Rumah kaca itu besar, dengan berbagai macam varietas tanaman dan bunga hias yang indah. Anggrek adalah jenis yang paling banyak di sana, karena anggrek adalah bunga kesukaan _eomma_ nya.

Setelah lulus kuliah di bidang pertanian yang mendukung hobinya merawat tanaman dan bercocok tanam, Renjun fokus untuk mengembangkan bisnis rumah kacanya. Semula memang berat, karena _eomma_ nya dulu kebanyakan hanya menjual tanaman anggrek dan tanaman hias hasil dari rumah kacanya, kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Tetapi sejak _eomma_ nya meninggal, Renjun berusaha mengembangkannya, dengan dibantu Jeno, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang memiliki bakat di bidang pemasaran. Mereka menawarkan pasokan tanaman ekslusif dan berkualitas ke semua pihak. Pada akhirnya ada beberapa hotel besar, rumah makan, dan butik-butik terkenal yang menerima pasokan tetap mereka setiap saat untuk menghias tempat mereka dan juga selalu mengambil tanaman dari mereka untuk taman-taman yang ada di sana.

Bisnis Renjun berkembang bukan hanya karena menjual tanaman hasil rumah kacanya, tetapi juga memasok bunga-bungaaan yang indah untuk hiasan hotel. Selain itu Renjun juga menerima tender untuk memasok tanaman bagi _event-event_ tertentu, seperti untuk dekorasi pernikahan, pesta, dan sebagainya. Dan sekarang dia dan Jeno sudah bisa menggaji beberapa pegawai untuk membantu mereka.

Seperti sekarang, mereka menerima tender untuk memasok tanaman yang dipesan oleh dekorator tanaman ternama untuk menghias acara pesta eksklusif bertema taman terbuka yang diadakan oleh Green Enterprises.

Tak disangkanya sang pemilik perusahaan sendiri yang menemuinya karena kagum pada tanaman yang dihasilkan oleh rumah kacanya. Pipi Renjun terasa memerah ketika membayangkan senyum Mark, tetapi kemudian dia menepuk pipinya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Mark memuji tanamannya, bukan memuji dirinya, dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

 **-o0O0o-**

"Halo lagi Renjun."

Hampir saja Renjun terlonjak dan menjatuhkan pot tanaman yang sedang dipegangnya. Dia menoleh dan ternganga melihat Mark berdiri di sana, di pintu masuk rumah kacanya.

Lelaki itu masih tampak tidak cocok karena dia masih memakai jas hitam yang elegan dan menempel pas ditubuhnya, seolah dijahit khusus untuknya.

 _Apa yang dilakukan pria itu di sini?_

"Aku tadi di depan dan menemui... kekasihmu dan dia bilang aku bisa menemuimu di sini. Ada tawaran bisnis yang ingin kutawarkan kepadamu."

"Jeno bukan kekasihku." Renjun langsung membetulkan kata-kata Mark, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya penuh arti, "Dan kalau masalah penawaran bisnis, anda bisa membicarakan dengan Jeno." Itu memang betul, kalau menyangkut tender dan sebagainya semua diatur oleh Jeno, Renjun hanya bertugas sesuai dengan hasratnya, menyediakan tanaman yang indah dan berkualitas, menikmati setiap saat yang bisa dihabiskannya di rumah kaca ini.

"Aku sudah membicarakan draft awal kesepakatan bisnis dengan Jeno, tetapi aku tetap ingin menemuimu. Karena kata Jeno kalau menyangkut tanaman kau yang paling ahli."

"Boleh saja, anda ingin membahas tanaman apa?"

"Bisakah kita membicarakan sambil makan malam? Makan malam informal saja, kau dan aku membicarakan secara santai tentang bisnis kita dan pemilihan makanan."

Pada akhirnya Renjun menerima tawaran itu, dan tidak disangka pertemuan itu membawa mereka ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya yang membuat mereka berdua semakin dekat.

 **-o0O0o-**

"Aku sangat senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Mark menatap Renjun dengan lembut, ketika mereka makan malam bersama di akhir pekan.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka berhubungan, sejak pembicaraan masalah bisnis yang berlanjut dengan tender kontrak selama lima tahun dari seluruh cabang perusahaan Mark. Dimana seluruh dekorasi kantor mereka dan taman mereka di pasok oleh rumah kaca Renjun, mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

Bisa dikatakan hampir setiap hari sepulang kerja, selarut apapun Mark selalu mampir dan kemudian mereka makan malam bersama. Mereka sangat cocok dalam semua pembicaraan, baik menyangkut hal-hal serius seperti masalah politik negara ini, sampai ke hal santai seperti film dan musik. Setiap saat mereka bersama sangat menyenangkan dan terasa begitu cepat. Ketika mereka berpisah, Renjun sudah langsung merindukan saat pertemuan mereka selanjutnya.

Semula Renjun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Mark memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya, dia mengira Mark benar-benar tertarik kepada tanaman hasil rumah kacanya dan kesepakatan bisnis mereka. Tetapi kemudian Jeno menggodanya, mengatakan bahwa kalau Mark tertarik dengan kesepakatan bisnis, dia bisa saja mengirim salah satu pegawai atau sekertarisnya untuk mengaturnya, tidak usah datang sendiri, apalagi sampai mengajak Renjun makan malam hampir setiap hari.

Sekarang sudah tiga bulan mereka berkenalan, dan mereka sudah sangat dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain. Seperti halnya Renjun, Mark juga sudah tidak mempunyai ayah. Tetapi ibu Renjun meninggal karena sakit, enam bulan yang lalu, sedangkan Mark masih memiliki seorang ibu yang katanya tinggal di pinggiran kota di rumah besar milik keluarga mereka. Mark sendiri memiliki sebuah rumah di kompleks mewah di tengah kota.

Malam ini, entah kenapa Mark tampak misterius, lelaki itu banyak berdiam diri dan tidak penuh canda seperti biasanya. Dan ketika mereka sampai di rumah makan, Mark telah mengatur sebuah makan malam resmi yang mewah, tidak seperti makan malam santai yang biasanya mereka lakukan setiap malam.

Dan sekarang lelaki itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mata serius dan penuh harap. Suaranya ketika berkata-kata terdengar serak dan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Renjun, kau mungkin tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tetapi aku merasakannya. Semakin lama kita melewatkan waktu bersama, aku semakin merasa yakin. Aku ingin menjagamu Renjun, aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku denganmu, menjadi tua bersamamu." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari saku jasnya dan kemudian membukanya di depan Renjun yang ternganga kaget, "Huang Renjun, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau memberiku kehormatan dengan menikahiku?"

Mata Renjun membelalak kaget melihat cincin berlian yang berkilauan itu. Dia mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Mark, melihat keseriusan yang terpancar di sana.

"Astaga Mark, apakah kau serius?"

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, Renjun."

"Tetapi kita... kita belum saling mengenal lama..."

"Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali cinta sejatimu." Jawab Mark mantap, "Kalau kau menerima lamaran ini, kau akan membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia."

Renjun menelan ludah, perasaannya bergejolak, dia juga mencintai Mark tentu saja, kebersamaan mereka telah menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta yang makin lama makin kuat, dan lamaran Mark ini benar-benar membuat dirinya sungguh bahagia.

Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas, air mata bahagia berdesakan menyeruak di sudut matanya, Renjun menelan ludahnya lalu menghela napas panjang, mengambil keputusan terpenting dalam kehidupannya.

"Ya. Mark... aku mau menikah denganmu."

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya dengan penuh kelegaan, lalu mengecup jemari Renjun lembut,

"Terima kasih Renjun." Bisik Mark serak, penuh cinta.

 **-o0O0o-**

Perempuan itu duduk di kursi roda, dengan mata kosong, dalam kegelapan kamar yang temaram. Suasana kamar itu lengang, dan mewah.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki memasuki kamar, dengan lembut lelaki itu berlutut di depan kursi roda perempuan itu. Dan dengan lelah meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan si perempuan, memejamkan matanya dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Jemari perempuan itu bergerak, membelai kepala lelaki itu, meskipun matanya tetap kosong menatap ke depan.

Suasana begitu sakral dan syahdu... suasana kedekatan yang agung dan penuh kasih sayang.

 **-o0O0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Eottae? Lanjut atau Hapus?

Btw, aku datang bawa projek remake Novel Series Colorful of Love punya kak Santhy Agatha, pasti tahu dong novelnya…

 _1\. [Brown Afternoon] "Perjanjian Hati" Markmin (Mark Lee x Na Jaemin) Version,_

 _2\. [Grey Morning] "Sweet Enemy" Noren (Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun) Version,_

 _3\. [Red Night] "You've Got Me From Hello" Yuchan (Wong Yuk hei x Lee Haechan) Version,_

 _4\. [Green Daylight] "Pembunuh Cahaya" Markren (Mark Lee x Huang Renjun) Version._

Mau sih no. 4 SungChen (Jisung x Chenle) tapi karena mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk cerita pernikahan jadi deh aku ganti Markren pairnya sekalian melestarikan ff Markren.. hehehe

reviewww juuseeyyoooo

Sign

Minnie


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

 **Green Daylight "Pembunuh Cahaya" (MarkRen Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Dll…**

 **Summary :**

 **Renjun tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di benak Mark. Lelaki itu dulu sangat baik padanya hingga mereka menikah, dan Mark berubah sangat membencinya. Dia selalu merendahkan Renjun, meremehkannya dan menyakiti hatinya. Sebenarnya apa salah Renjun pada Mark?**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, marriage life, OOC**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning :**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, M-Preg. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya mengubahnya jadi versi Markren, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Pembunuh Cahaya… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg meremakenya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **-o0O0o-**

" _Cintalah yang membuatku mempertanyakanmu. Seberapa jauhkah kau akan berkorban, atas nama cinta?"_

(..•ᵕ_ᵕ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-o0O0o-**

Pernikahan mereka luar biasa mewah dan sangat indah, sayangnya _eomma_ Mark tidak bisa hadir karena kata Mark, sang _eomma_ sedang berobat di luar negeri. Kondisi pernikahan mereka yang mendadak membuat _eomma_ Mark tidak bisa mengatur ulang jadwalnya. Tetapi kata Mark _eomma_ nya mengirim salam dan segera pulang dari luar negeri, beliau akan menengok mereka berdua sambil membawa kado pernikahan.

Mereka memasuki kamar pengantin yang sudah didekorasi dengan mewah oleh dekorator terkenal, tentu saja bunganya dipasok oleh rumah kaca Renjun. Beberapa merupakan sumbangan dari Jeno sahabatnya yang sangat senang dengan pernikahan Renjun. Jeno memang sahabat dekat Renjun, yang selalu membantunya kapanpun dia siap. Banyak yang mengira mereka berhubungan dekat, tetapi mereka salah. Jeno normal dan dia tidak tertarik kepada laki-laki.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan piyama tidur warna putih miliknya, Renjun duduk dengan ragu di atas ranjang. Mark belum masuk daritadi karena masih banyak tamu di luar meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Para tamu itu kebanyakan rekan kerja Mark. Renjun tadi masuk duluan karena dia kelelahan sejak pesta mewah tadi pagi, sedangkan Mark masih harus menemani tamu-tamunya demi kesopanan.

Sudah larut malam ketika Mark akhirnya masuk. Renjun masih menunggu dengan terkantuk-kantuk duduk di tepi ranjang, dia mendongak ketika lelaki itu menutup pintu kamar pengantin mereka.

"Semua sudah pulang?"

Hening.

Mark menatapnya lama sekali, lalu menjawab singkat. "Sudah."

Sekarang jantung Renjun berdegup kencang, dia hanya berdua saja dengan suaminya sekarang. Renjun tidak pernah berduaan di kamar dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya. Mark adalah lelaki pertamanya dalam segala hal. Dan malam ini mereka adalah suami istri. Pipi Renjun merona, membayangkan bagaimana mereka akan melewatkan malam ini. Renjun bagaimanapun juga menyimpan ketakutan kalau dia akan mengecewakan Mark yang sepertinya sudah bergitu dewasa dan berpengalaman dibanding dirinya. Selisih usia mereka delapan tahun, Renjun baru dua puluh empat tahun, sedangkan Mark tiga puluh dua tahun. Orang bilang usia mereka berdua adalah usia yang pas untuk hidup berumah tangga.

"Belum tidur?" Mark masih berdiri di dekat meja rias, dan mulai melepas dasi, jasnya sendiri sudah disampirkan secara sembrono di kursi rias.

Renjun menggeleng, tersenyum malu-malu, "Belum, aku menunggumu."

Mata Mark tampak menajam, lelaki itu tampak begitu misterius di balik cahaya lampu kamar yang kuning temaram.

"Seharusnya kau tidur duluan." Gumamnya dingin, lalu melepas kemejanya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Renjun masih tertegun, bingung akan perubahan nada suara Mark kepadanya. Lelaki itu tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada suara sedingin itu kepadanya. Apakah mungkin Mark lelah?

Ketika Mark keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah berganti memakai piyama hitam. Dia mengangkat alisnya ketika sudah berdiri di pinggir ranjang.

"Minggir ke sana." gumamnya kasar, membuat Renjun bergegas naik ke atas ranjang dan bergeser ke ujung lainnya, dengan perasaan bingung dan was-was.

Mark lalu naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di sana. Renjun menoleh hendak bertanya, tetapi lelaki itu berbaring membelakanginya dengan nafas teratur seolah jatuh tertidur begitu saja.

 _Apakah lelaki itu tertidur? Kenapa dia bersikap begitu? Apakah Mark kelelahan? Ataukah lelaki itu marah kepadanya atas sesuatu yang tidak dia sadari? Mungkinkah Renjun telah menyinggung Mark tanpa sadar? Tapi kapan? Kenapa?_

Seluruh pertanyaan itu menggayuti benak Renjun. Dia berbaring dengan mata nyalang, menatap punggung tegap Mark.

Tetapi sepertinya pertanyaannya tidak akan terjawab malam ini. Mark tampaknya sudah tertidur pulas. Akhirnya dengan perasaannya yang berkecamuk bingung, Renjun memaksakan dirinya memejamkan mata.

Malam pengantinnya berlalu dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan dada...

 **-o0O0o-**

Pagi hari ketika Renjun membuka mata, dia masih merasa bingung akan keberadaannya. Sejenak dia agak kaget berada di dalam kamar yang tidak dikenalinya, tetapi kemudian dia mengumpulkan ingatannya. Pernikahannya, rumah Mark...

Dengan gugup Renjun menegakkan tubuhnya, mencari Mark tentu saja. Tetapi sebelah ranjangnya kosong. Mark sudah tidak ada.

Diliriknya jam dinding tak jauh darinya, sudah jam tujuh pagi. Renjun tidak pernah bangun sesiang ini sebelumnya, dia selalu bangun jam enam pagi, kemudian menuju rumah kaca dan merawat tanaman miliknya. Sekarang tanaman miliknya sedang dirawat dalam pengawasan Jeno, lelaki itu katanya ingin memberi kebebasan kepada Renjun untuk berbulan madu sementara.

Dengan canggung Renjun melangkah berdiri dari ranjang. Apakah Mark ada di luar untuk sarapan? Kenapa Mark tidak membangunkannya? Apakah lelaki itu tidak mau mengganggu tidurnya?

Renjun melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan air hangat untuk menyegarkan dirinya dan tubuhnya yang terasa penat setelah pesta kemarin. Setelah itu dia melangkah ke luar kamar Mark.

Suasana rumah Mark tampak lengang. Kamar Mark berada di lantai dua, dan tidak ada siapapun di situ. Dengan ragu Renjun menuruni tangga melangkah turun, ada seorang pelayan di sana yang langsung membungkukkan tubuh hormat begitu melihatnya.

"Dimana suamiku?" tanya Renjun pelan, masih merasa ragu mengklaim Mark sebagai suaminya.

Pelayan itu masih membungkuk hormat, "Tuan Mark sudah berangkat sejak pagi tadi, Tuan."

"Berangkat kemana?" Renjun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Berangkat bekerja." Jawab pelayan itu singkat, lalu pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di belakang.

Bekerja? Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka resmi menikah dan Mark berangkat kerja? Sebegitu sibukkah suaminya sehingga tidak bisa libur setelah pernikahan mereka? Tidak adakah bulan madu seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang biasanya? Setahu Renjun, kebanyakan orang memilih melewatkan waktu bersama dengan tidak bekerja, tidak perlu harus berlibur ke suatu tempat, bahkan dengan hanya bersama-sama di rumah itupun sudah cukup.

Renjun mengira Mark akan meluangkan waktu untuk mereka bisa bersantai berdua, apalagi mengingat hubungan mereka yang singkat sebelum menikah. Tidakkah Mark ingin lebih banyak mengenalnya seperti Renjun yang sangat ingin mengenal suaminya lebih dalam?

Dan Mark juga berangkat bekerja tanpa berpamitan kepadanya. Renjun masih bertanya-tanya akan sikap kasar dan dingin Mark semalam, tetapi pagi ini sikap Mark lebih membuatnya bertanya-tanya lagi.

 _Suami seperti apa yang meninggalkan pengantinnya setelah malam pertama mereka yang tidak tersentuh, hanya untuk pergi bekerja?_

Renjun diam termangu. Matanya menatap keindahan rumah dengan segala interior mewahnya yang bergaya minimalis itu dengan bingung. Rumah itu terasa sangat asing baginya, dan tiba-tiba saja, Mark juga terasa sangat asing baginya.

 **-o0O0o-**

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu?" Jeno langsung bertanya dengan menggoda ketika Renjun mengangkat teleponnya.

Renjun tersenyum lembut, "Kami belum malam pertama." Bisiknya, dia memang selalu jujur kepada Jeno dalam hal apapun, dan kenyataan bahwa Jeno yang normal membuatnya semakin nyaman di dekat lelaki itu,

"Apa?" suara Jeno di seberang sana tampak terkejut, "Kalian belum melakukan malam pertama?"

Meskipun ada di seberang telepon, Renjun tersenyum malu-malu, "Kami terlalu lelah, kemarin sampai jam sepuluh malampun masih ada tamu-tamu yang berdatangan."

"Oh." Jeno tertawa, "Itulah resikonya menikah dengan seorang bos besar." Candanya. "Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan ditebus di saat bulan madu kalian.

 _Sepertinya tidak akan ada bulan madu._ Renjun membatin dalam hati, tiba-tiba merasa ragu.

"Renjun?" Jeno bertanya di seberang sana, sepertinya dia sedang menanyakan sesuatu. Tetapi karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Renjun tidak menanggapinya.

"Eh.. iya..apa?" gumam Renjun gugup.

"Aku tadi bertanya, kemana rencana kalian akan berbulan madu."

Sejenak Renjun bingung harus menjawab apa, dia lalu berdeham karena gugup, "Eh... aku belum tahu." Gumamnya pelan, "Mark belum memberitahuku rencananya."

"Mungkin dia akan memberimu kejutan," Ada nada menggoda di suara Jeno, "Aku membayangkan dia akan membawamu ke pulau eksotis yang luar biasa indahnya, kabari aku ya Renjun."

Renjun memaksakan senyum di suaranya, "Pasti Jeno." Mereka lalu bercakap-cakap sebentar mengenai rumah kaca Renjun. Batin Renjun sedikit tenang ketika Jeno mengatakan dia menyewa temannya untuk meng _handle_ tugas merawat rumah kaca Renjun. Teman Jeno itu dulu pernah melakukan hal yang sama ketika Renjun sakit dan hasilnya memuaskan. Tanaman di rumah kacanya akan baik-baik saja.

Renjun menghembuskan napasnya setelah mengakhiri percakapan mereka, masih bingung akan sikap Mark sejak semalam. Apakah mungkin seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jeno, bahwa Mark ingin memberinya kejutan? Di film-film yang dilihatnya, orang-orang kadang bersikap aneh dan membingungkan ketika ingin memberi kejutan. Misalnya memberikan kejutan ulang tahun, orang-orang berkomplot untuk berpura-pura lupa dan tidak memberikan selamat, hingga membuat orang yang ulang tahun merasa sedih dan kecewa, lalu pada malam harinya mereka memberikan pesta ulang tahun kejutan yang membahagiakan, membuat kejutan mereka lebih bermakna.

Itukah yang sedang dilakukan oleh Mark? Apakah lelaki itu sedang memberikan kejutan untuknya?

 **-o0O0o-**

Sampai dengan siang hari, Renjun terus menghabiskan waktunya dengan kesepian di rumah itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka inilah yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Ditinggalkan bekerja, seorang diri di rumah satu hari setelah pernikahannya.

Dorongan untuk mengunjungi rumah kaca dan melarikan kebosanannya dengan merawat tanamannya sangat kuat. Tetapi kalau dia ke rumah kaca, Jeno pasti akan memberondongnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan, dan Renjun pasti tidak akan bisa menjawab, karena dia sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Diliriknya ponselnya. Sepi, tidak ada kabar satupun. Dulu sebelum mereka menikah, Mark selalu mengiriminya pesan-pesan penuh perhatian kepadanya. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi, menanyakan apakah dia sudah makan, atau juga kadang memberikan info tentang apa yang dilakukannya.

Tetapi sekarang berbeda, tidak ada satupun pesan dari Mark kepadanya, _Apakah Mark sedang benar-benar sibuk?_

Renjun sungguh tergoda untuk menelepon Mark, tetapi dia takut siapa tahu akan mengganggu Mark yang sedang berada di tengah rapat penting.

Dengan pedih Renjun menghela napas panjang. Dia harus keluar dari rumah ini, atau dia akan menjadi gila.

Dengan cepat dia berganti pakaian, meraih tasnya dan memanggil taxi.

" _Garden Cafe."_ Gumamnya, menyebut tempat Renjun biasanya menghabiskan waktu siangnya di sana. Secangkir teh hijau hangat mungkin bisa membantu menghapuskan kegalauannya.

 **-o0O0o-**

Cafe itu sangat cocok dengan namanya, ' _Garden Cafe'_ , nuansa taman sangat kental mengelilingi areanya, semua serba hijau dan memantulkan suasana alam yang indah, dengan tanaman hijau yang menarik dipadu dengan bunga-bunga anggrek di setiap sudutnya. Efek tamannya semakin nyata karena seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, sehingga pengunjung bisa menatap pemandangan taman, merasakan kedamaian sambil menikmati makanan dan minumannya di dalam cafe. Dan Renjun sungguh merasa bangga karena dia memiliki andil dalam keindahan cafe ini, seluruh tanaman yang ada di cafe ini, baik di taman maupun bunga-bungaan dekorasinya, semua berasal dari rumah kaca Renjun.

Leeteuk, sang pelayan setengah baya yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tersenyum ketika melihatnya datang.

"Apa yang dilakukan pengantin baru di sini?" tanyanya menggoda, membuat Renjun merasa malu.

Dia mencoba menggelak dari pertanyaan Leeteuk, "Aku masih belum bisa melepaskan ketergantungan dari teh hijau di siang hari." Gumamnya penuh canda, membuat Leeteuk tergelak.

"Pesanan akan segera diantar." gumamnya mengedipkan mata, lalu melangkah pergi.

Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu kembali, mengantarkan secangkir teh hijau beraroma khas yang harum yang masih panas. Renjun sangat menyukai harum aroma teh hijau ini, apalagi teh hijau dari Garden Cafe. Hampir setiap hari selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Renjun selalu mampir untuk makan siang dan menikmati secangkir teh hijau.

"Hanya andalah satu-satunya yang memesan teh panas, bahkan di saat suasana sedang panas." Leeteuk melirik ke luar yang sedang terik. Untunglah tanaman hijau melindungi sekeliling area cafe ini, membuat udaranya tetap segar.

Renjun tertawa, "Kata orang, teh hijau mempunyai kemampuan menenangkan."

"Yah, menenangkan orang yang sedang banyak pikiran." Leeteuk tersenyum, "Yang pasti bukan untuk pengantin baru sepertimu Renjun." Lelaki itu setengah berbisik, "Tahukah kau apa yang selalu kupikirkan kalau menyajikan teh hijau ini?"

"Apa?" Renjun langsung tertarik. Percakapan dengan Leeteuk memang selalu menarik, lelaki itu seolah punya segudang pengalaman dan pengetahuan yang kadang-kadang bisa membuat Renjun terpana.

"Rahasia."

"Apa?" Renjun mengernyit makin dalam mendengar jawaban Leeteuk,

Leeteuk tertawa lagi, "Rahasia. Setiap memikirkan teh hijau aku selalu memikirkan tentang rahasia." Ditatapnya Renjun dengan serius, "Kau tahu ketika sajian teh hijau yang dipadau dengan melati datang kepadamu, aromanya sangat khas dan menakjubkan, membuatmu tergoda dan bahkan bisa membayangkan rasanya, sebelum kau mencincipinya. Tetapi kemudian ketika kau menyesapnya, kau pasti akan mengernyit, merasakan pahitnya yang menerpa lidahmu. Setelah itu ketika kau menyesapnya lagi dan lagi, barulah kau bisa menemukan keindahan citarasanya yang berpadu. Teh hijau selalu penuh rahasia, dia tidak seperti aroma yang ditampilkannya, bahkan menyediakan kepahitan pada kontak pertama. Kau harus selalu sedikit demi sedikit menyibak lapisan demi lapisan rasanya hingga menemukan kenikmatan sejati di dalam minuman ini."

"Wow." Renjun terpesona mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk, "Aku tidak pernah memandang teh hijau seperti itu sebelumnya. Bagiku dia hanyalah minuman yang enak dan membuatku ketagihan." Renjun tergelak, "Luar biasa memang pemikiranmu, Leeteuk _ahjussi_."

Leeteuk terkekeh, "Kadang atasan saya bilang bahwa pikiran saya terlalu rumit." Lelaki itu melirik ke belakang, "Tetapi sekarang atasan saya sama sekali tidak pernah memprotes cara berpikir saja, sejak dia menikah. Dia terlalu sibuk berbahagia, menghabiskan waktu dengan istrinya. Semua pengantin baru sepertinya tidak pernah tahan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain." Leeteuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah mundur, "Silahkan nikmati teh hijaumu, Renjun."

Sementara itu Renjun tertegun mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk bahwa semua pengantin baru tidak pernah tahan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

Diliriknya ponselnya yang masih sepi dalam keheningan. Renjun menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk yang menggayuti hatinya.

 **-o0O0o-**

Pada akhirnya Renjun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengunjungi Jeno, dia berdiri di rumahnya yang sekaligus menjadi kantor mereka dengan ragu. Rumah Jeno sendiri persis menempel di sebelah rumah Renjun, jadi lelaki itu sering sekali bolak-balik antara kantor ke rumahnya, yang ditinggalinya bersama _eomma_ nya dan dua adik perempuannya.

Hubungan Jeno dan Renjun sangat dekat, lebih dari sahabat, menyerupai adik dan kakak. Keluarga Jeno juga sangat menyayanginya. Ketika _eomma_ nya meninggal, otomatis keluarga Jeno mengangkat dirinya menjadi anak angkat tidak resmi.

 _Eomma_ Jeno selalu berharap lebih akan hubungan Renjun dengan Jeno. Berkali-kali dia menyinggung betapa senangnya jika mempunyai menantu seperti Renjun. Tetapi kemudian ketika Renjun merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Mark, dia akhirnya menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan melebihi sahabat. Dan bahkan kemudian _eomma_ Jenolah yang bersemangat membantu persiapan pernikahan Renjun, membuat Renjun terharu karena _Eomma_ Jeno bertindak seperti _eomma_ kandungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara di belakangnya membuat Renjun berjingkat karena kaget.

Renjun menoleh dan melihat Jeno berdiri di belakangnya, lelaki itu sepertinya tadi keluar untuk membeli makanan, karena ada kantong plastik berlogo _fast food_ di tangannya. Renjun melirik makanan yang dibawa Jeno dan mencibir.

"Kau akan mati muda kena serangan jantung kalau tiap hari mengkonsumsi _fast food_ semacam itu." Gumamnya.

Jeno tergelak lalu memutar bola matanya untuk mengejek pendapat Renjun. Dia melangkah mendahului Renjun memasuki bagian depan rumah Renjun yang sudah dialih fungsikan menjadi kantor mereka.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya menghabiskan hari yang indah bersama suamimu?'

Renjun menjawab asal untuk mengihindari kecurigaan Jeno, "Mark ada urusan pekerjaan sebentar di kantornya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kemari dan menengok rumah kacaku."

"Bekerja di hari pertama setelah pernikahan?" Suara Jeno meninggi, "Sungguh keterlaluan." Lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis. Mereka sudah memasuki area kantor, dan Jeno meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya ke meja. Dia menarik makanannya dan memakannya dengan nikmat, diliriknya Renjun yang memandang ngeri pada pesanan makanan Jeno.

"Mau?" Jeno menyodorkan makanannya, menggoda Renjun, tahu persis bahwa Renjun adalah maniak makanan yang sehat dan pasti akan menolaknya.

Dan seperti dugaannya, Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sedang bingung."

Jeno menatapnya dan mengernyit, "Bingung kenapa?"

"Tentang Mark." Pipi Renjun memerah, "Dia...semalam sikapnya aneh.."

Jeno tertawa, "Kebanyakan pengantin baru memang suka bersikap aneh, Renjun...Mungkin nanti kau akan menemukan banyak hal baru dari suamimu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau duga sebelumnya, tetapi memang itulah asyiknya pernikahan."

Renjun mencibir, "Seperti kau sudah ahli dalam pernikahan saja."

Jeno tertawa, melahap makanannya dengan nikmat. "Aku memang belum pernah mengalami pernikahan dan mungkin tidak akan pernah." Wajahnya tampak sedih, tetapi dengan cepat dia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria, "Tetapi aku banyak membaca dan mencari tahu, kau bisa datang padaku kalau kau ada masalah dengan pernikahanmu."

Mereka tergelak bersama meskipun ada sedikit perasaan trenyuh di benak Renjun. Jeno sebenarnya bisa saja menjalin suatu hubungan lalu menyusul menikah seperti Renjun. Tetapi pengkhianatan yang dilakukan pasangan perempuannya dulu membuat dia tidak lagi mempercayai cinta. Renjun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya Jeno, apalagi mengingat bahwa _eomma_ Jeno sering sekali mendesak anak lelaki satu-satunya itu untuk segera menikah.

Berbicara tentang _eomma_ Jeno, Renjun teringat akan _eomma_ nya, _eomma_ nya yang cantik dan begitu lembut. Yang selalu Renjun kenang dari _eomma_ nya adalah aroma wangi bunga yang menyelubunginya, hasil dari seharian menghabiskan waktunya di rumah kaca. Ah seandainya _eomma_ nya ada di sini, menghadiri pernikahannya, dia pasti akan sangat bahagia. Tetapi Renjun meyakini dalam hatinya bahwa _eomma_ nya pasti berbahagia di atas sana, melihatnya pada akhirnya menemukan lelaki yang menjaganya.

 **-o0O0o-**

"Dari mana saja kau?" suara dingin Mark menyambut Renjun di ruang tamu, membuat Renjun mengernyitkan keningnya.

Dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dengan gugup, "Eh.. karena tidak ada pekerjaan, aku.. aku memutuskan untuk ke rumah kaca."

"Ke rumah kaca?" Tatapan Mark menjadi tajam. "Menemui Jeno?"

"Iya, dan juga menengok rumah kacaku, Jeno mempercayakan perawatannya kepada seseorang, jadi aku mampir untuk mengevaluasi hasil..."

"Tidak bisakah kau melepaskan rumah kaca dan Jeno dari pikiranmu? Aku muak kalau kau selalu menyebut-nyebutnya di rumah ini. Kalau kau memang mau menjadi istri yang baik, fokuslah pada rumah ini, pada keluarga ini, bukan hanya melulu mengurusi rumah kaca itu!" dengan ketus Mark melangkah meninggalkan Renjun yang terperangah kaget di ruang tamu.

Renjun merasakan hatinya mencelos seperti diremas, matanya terasa panas, tetapi dia menahannya. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah ada orang yang memarahinya dengan seketus itu. Apakah Mark cemburu kepada Jeno dan juga kepada rumah kacanya?

Hati Renjun meragu, tetapi... sepertinya dulu Mark sama sekali tidak keberatan akan itu semua?

 **-o0O0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Ini dah aku lanjut

Review nya dongsss…

Sign

Minnie


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

 **Green Daylight "Pembunuh Cahaya" (MarkRen Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Luisa Lee (OC)**

 **Summary :**

 **Renjun tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di benak Mark. Lelaki itu dulu sangat baik padanya hingga mereka menikah, dan Mark berubah sangat membencinya. Dia selalu merendahkan Renjun, meremehkannya dan menyakiti hatinya. Sebenarnya apa salah Renjun pada Mark?**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, marriage life, OOC**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning :**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, M-Preg. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya mengubahnya jadi versi Markren, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Pembunuh Cahaya… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg meremakenya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **-o0O0o-**

" _Keadilan sangat berbeda dengan balas dendam. Keadilan berarti keseimbangan, sedangkan balas dendam hanyalah pemuasan diri manusia_."

(..•ᵕ_ᵕ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-o0O0o-**

Renjun melangkah mengikuti Mark memasuki kamar tidur mereka, tiba-tiba merasa takut kepada suaminya. Mark benar-benar terasa asing, seperti bukan dirinya. Dan Renjun merasa tidak nyaman dengan Mark yang sekarang menjadi suaminya ini.

"Kenapa engkau marah-marah kepadaku, Mark _hyung_?" Renjun memberanikan diri bertanya, mencoba bersikap lembut kepada suaminya. Bukankah dulu Mark berkata bahwa dia sangat menyukai kelembutan Renjun?

Tetapi Mark tetap bersikap dingin, sama sekali tidak tersentuh dengan kelembutan Renjun, ditatapnya Renjun dengan sinis, "Suami mana yang tidak marah ketika istrinya malahan mengunjungi lelaki lain di hari pertama setelah mereka menikah. Seolah tidak tahan untuk segera menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu?"

Wajah Renjun memucat mendengar tuduhan Mark, tetapi dia mencoba membela diri, " Kau yang meninggalkanku untuk bekerja di hari pertama pernikahan kita, dan aku bingung tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Lagipula aku ke sana bukan untuk menemui Jeno, aku ingin menengok rumah kacaku."

"Alasan." Mark menatap Renjun dengan merendahkan, "Dari awal aku sudah curiga ada sesuatu yang lebih di antara kalian. Dan jangan mencoba melempar kesalahan dengan menyalahkanku karena pergi bekerja. Aku berkerja kau pikir untuk siapa? Untuk menghidupi istriku juga. Kau juga menerima keuntungan dari rumah mewah, pakaian mahal, dan makanan enak yang akan selalu disediakan untukmu. Jadi kuharap kau menghargainya dan jangan menjadi lelaki cengeng hanya karena aku pergi bekerja."

Kata-kata kasar Mark sekali lagi telah membuat hari Renjun terasa teriris. Dia sampai mundur satu langkah, menjauhi suaminya, menatap Mark dengan wajah tidak percaya,

"Mark _hyung_..?" suaranya bergetar, "Ada apa sebenarnya...?" tanyanya lirih. Menahan perasaan.

Mark tampaknya tidak tersentuh melihat ekspresi Renjun, dia menatap dingin, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku menyesali keputusan bodohku untuk menikahi seorang laki-laki kampung dari kelas rendahan yang tidak tahu terimakasih dan malahan sibuk menjalin affair dengan lelaki lain." Mata Mark tampak kejam menatapnya, "Dan kupikir aku terlalu muak untuk tidur sekamar denganmu. Keluar dari kamarku, dan tidurlah di salah satu kamar kosong di rumah ini. Dimanapun itu, carilah yang paling jauh dari kamarku."

"Mark _hyung_?" kali ini Renjun tidak mampu menahan air matanya, dia merasa sangat bingung.

Mark melangkah ke pintu, sebelum ke luar dia menoleh dengan dingin, "Aku akan pergi keluar, dan aku harap ketika aku pulang, kau cukup tahu diri untuk memindahkan seluruh barangmu dari ruangan ini."

 **-o0O0o-**

Renjun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini adalah hari pertama pernikahannya. Dan Mark sudah memperlakukannya dengan begitu kejam.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Mark? _Apa salah Renjun sehingga Mark setega itu dan sekasar itu kepadanya?_ Benak Renjun berpikir keras, tetapi dia tidak menemukan pertanda apapun. Bahkan setelah pesta pernikahan itu sebelum Renjun masuk ke kamar, Mark masih bersikap lembut kepadanya, memeluknya mesra di dansa pengantin mereka sambil berbisik betapa bahagianya dia ketika pada akhirnya bisa menikahi Renjun.

Sambil mengusap air matanya, Renjun mengemasi pakaiannya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya, diusir seperti ini dari kamar suaminya dan direndahkan karena disuruh mengemasi pakaiannya sendiri dan berpindah tempat.

Tetapi harga dirinya menuntutnya melakukannya, dia tidak mau ketika Mark pulang nanti dan menemukan dirinya masih ada di kamar ini, Mark akan semakin merendahkannya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Nuraninya menjerit, memintanya melarikan diri saja dan kabur dari rumah ini, kembali ke lindungan rumah kacanya yang nyaman. Tetapi Renjun adalah lelaki dewasa, bukan remaja lagi yang bisa kabur kalau menemukan permasalahan yang tidak sanggup untuk dia hadapi. Renjun harus bisa berbicara dengan Mark dan meluruskan semuanya, mungkin saja Mark memang benar-benar cemburu dan salah paham tentang hubungannya dengan Jeno? Renjun akan menjelaskan bahwa Jeno normal dan Mark tidak perlu mencemaskan hubungannya dengan Jeno, begitu ada kesempatan.

 **-o0O0o-**

Mark memasuki rumah mewah itu, yang terletak dipinggiran kota yang tenang dan sepi. Sontak seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya dan membungkuk memberi hormat, Mark menatapnya tenang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Nona Luisa sangat baik kondisinya sekarang, tuan. Beliau bahkan bisa meminum obatnya tanpa perlawanan seperti biasanya."

"Apakah dia mau makan?" Mark bertanya cemas, karena dia tahu persis, Luisa sering menjerit-jerit mencarinya dan tidak mau makan. Dia akan melemparkan makanannya ke segala arah dan mengamuk, yang bisa menenangkannya hanyalah Mark. Luisa kebanyakan hanya mau makan kalau disuapi oleh Mark.

Sang pelayan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat, "Nona sangat tenang hari ini, beliau meminum obatnya dengan patuh dan kemudian mau memakan sup dan nasinya ketika pelayan menyuapinya."

Bagus, dengan langkah tergesa Mark melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, ke ruangan yang terletak di ujung, dengan pemandangan indah ke arah taman yang menghijau. Mark membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, kamar itu temaram seperti biasa. Suasana kesukaan Luisa, meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya bagi Luisa, batin Mark dengan sedih.

Luisa sedang duduk di atas kursi rodanya seperti biasanya. Termenung menatap ke arah pemandangan balkon. Suasana sudah menggelap, tetapi apakah Luisa merasakan perbedaannya? Mark kadang bertanya-tanya ketika dirinya selalu menemukan Luisa sedang duduk termenung menghadap pemandangan di arah balkon, seolah-olah perempuan itu sedang menikmati pemandangan. Padahal Mark tahu persis bahwa tidak ada pemandangan apapun yang bisa dinikmati oleh Luisa dengan kedua matanya yang buta.

Dengan lembut Mark meremas pundak Luisa dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hai sayang, kata pelayan kau sangat baik hari ini, aku bangga padamu."

Seulas senyum tampak hadir di bibir Luisa ketika merasakan kehadiran Mark.

"Mark _oppa_?" Bisiknya lemah, jemarinya dengan lembut meremas tangan Mark di pundaknya, "Kangen."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Luisa, sangat, tapi kau tahu terkadang aku harus pergi bukan? Untuk membuat hidup kita semakin baik?" Dengan lembut Mark memutar dan berlutut di depan kursi roda Luisa, "Aku senang kau bersikap baik hari ini, tidak memecahkan apapun dan membuat pelayan kerepotan, kau membuatku sangat bangga."

Ada secercah kebahagiaan di mata Luisa ketika menunduk menatap Mark yang berlutut di bawahnya, "Aku senang membuatmu bangga." Bisiknya lemah.

Mark menatap Luisa dengan penuh sayang dan keharuan. Luisa adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, dulunya. Sekarang dia begitu rapuh dan kurus, tampak begitu lemah hingga seolah kalau Mark salah memegangnya, Luisa akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Seperti biasanya, Mark merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Luisa, membiarkan perempuan itu mengusap kepalanya, memberinya secercah kedamaian.

Mark memejamkan matanya. _Saatnya makin dekat... saat yang dia tunggu-tunggu sudah menjelang..._

 **-o0O0o-**

Renjun pindah ke kamar tamu yang berada di ujung lorong, dengan malu, karena semua pelayan tampak kaget dengan kepindahannya. Tetapi Renjun menegarkan hati, mengatakan bahwa ini adalah keputusannya sebagai nyonya rumah – agak terdengar aneh di telinganya – yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Seumur hidupnya Renjun tidak pernah menjadi nyonya rumah, tetapi ternyata menjadi istri Mark ada untungnya juga di rumah ini, karena semua pelayan takut dan tunduk kepadanya tanpa berani membantahnya.

Kamar itu sama bagusnya dengan kamar-kamar yang lain di rumah itu, dan Renjun mengatur pakaiannya yang hanya sedikit di dalam lemari yang sangat besar itu.

Setelah itu dia duduk dengan ragu, dan menunggu Mark pulang. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, apakah keputusanya mengikuti perintah Mark tadi dengan pindah dari kamar utama sudah benar? Ataukah ini hanya memperburuk keadaan?

Haruskah Renjun bertahan saja di kamar itu dan memaksa Mark menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya? Tetapi bagaimanapun juga Renjun tidak sanggup kalau harus menerima penghinaan dan sikap kasar Mark kepadanya.

Mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, ketika mereka berpisah kamar mungkin Mark bisa berpikir dengan lebih tenang dan menyadari bahwa dia terlalu berlebihan dalam kecemburuannya kepada Jeno. Dan setelah Mark tenang, Renjun akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Mark, kenyataan tentang Jeno dan bahwa Mark sebenarnya tidak perlu cemburu kepada Jeno.

Tetapi ternyata penantian Renjun sia-sia. Malam itu ternyata Mark tidak pulang ke rumah.

 **-o0O0o-**

Renjun bangun dengan mata bengkak dan sembab, semalam setelah menunggu berjam-jam dan menyadari bahwa Mark tidak pulang ke rumah. Renjun menghabiskan waktu dengan menangis dan meratapi diri, larut dalam kebingungan yang menakutkan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia tidak tahu kenapa Mark memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Dan dia merasa sangat sendirian, benar-benar sendirian di rumah ini. Sambil menghela napas, Renjun melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya di wastafel, ketika menatap ke arah kaca dia mengernyit menatap matanya yang bengkak dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

Ini bukanlah penampilan seorang pengantin yang sedang berada di masa bulan madunya. Tidak akan ada pengantin berbahagia yang bangun tidur dengan kepala pening dan mata sembab, tidak mengetahui keberadaan suaminya...

Renjun merasa matanya kembali panas, ingin menumpahkan air mata di sudut-sudutnya. Tetapi dia kemudian menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri.

 _Masalah tidak akan bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan menangis._

Renjun harus mencari tahu kenapa Mark tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Mark yang menjadi suaminya bukanlah lelaki lembut yang begitu penuh kasih sayang yang dicintainya. Dan Renjun tidak mau diam saja, dia tidak mau diperlakukan kasar tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Renjun melangkah keluar dan menuju ruang makan. Sarapan lengkap sudah disiapkan di sana. Dan tiba-tiba perut Renjun berbunyi ketika mencium harumnya omelet dan nasi goreng yang tersedia di sana. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, meski perasaannya berkecamuk, tubuhnya berteriak mengirimkan alram yang mengatakan bahwa dia lapar. Karena semalam, setelah Mark pergi, tidak ada sama sekali nafsunya untuk makan.

Perutnya terasa perih dan melilit, dan meskipun Renjun tidak selera makan, dia mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan sedikit omelet dan sayuran untuk mengganjal perutnya. Renjun tidak boleh jatuh sakit hanya karena dia kelaparan. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa dirinya harus tetap kuat dan bertahan.

 _Karena yang lebih buruk mungkin akan datang._

Mark pulang beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Renjun sudah berhasil menyelesaikan makannya yang dipaksakan dilakukannya meski dia tidak berselera. Suara khas mobil Mark yang memasuki halaman rumah yang luas itu membuat Renjun menegang. Dia meletakkan sendoknya dan duduk menanti dengan cemas di meja makan.

Langkah-langkah Mark tampak tergesa menaiki tangga. Renjun mendengarnya dengan waspada sampai kemudian mendengar suara lelaki itu membanting pintu kamarnya, lalu kemudian menarik napas lega.

Tak lama kemudian ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda Mark akan keluar dari kamarnya, Renjun melangkah menuju ruang tengah, duduk di sudut sofa cokelat muda yang nyaman dan merenung. Kenapa dia jadi takut menghadapi pertemuannya dengan Mark? Apakah karena penghinaan Mark begitu menggores hatinya sehingga membuatnya trauma bahkan hanya untuk berbicara dengan lelaki itu?

Tetapi pasangan mana yang tidak trauma ketika dilamar dengan penuh cinta, dinikahi dengan keyakinan bahwa dia telah menemukan belahan jiwanya yang akan menyayangi dan menjaganya, hanya untuk kemudian menemukan suaminya telah berubah seperti pria lain yang begitu kasar, menghinanya dan bersikap sangat jahat kepadanya?

Sebuah gerakan dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Renjun dan membuatnya terkesiap. Mark berdiri di sana, dengan wajah dingin dan tak terbacanya, menatap Renjun dengan tajam. Rambutnya basah karena lelaki itu sepertinya habis mandi. Ini hari Minggu jadi sepertinya Mark tidak akan pergi ke kantornya.

Jantung Renjun berdegup kencang, _Apakah ini saatnya mereka berbicara dan meluruskan semua salah paham atau entah apapun itu yang seolah membuat Mark sangat marah dan membencinya?_

Ekspresi Mark tidak tetap tidak terbaca ketika dia melangkah memasuki ruang baca dan bersedekap menatap Renjun.

"Kau pindah dari kamar."

Renjun mendongakkan dagunya, berusaha tampak tegar di bawah tatapan Mark yang tajam, "Ya. Sesuai permintaanmu." Batin Renjun melanjutkan bahwa permintaan Mark, dilakukan dengan merendahkan dan menghina Mark. Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak mengeluarkannya dalam kata-kata, dia tidak mau memperkeruh keadaan.

"Bagus," Suara Mark sangat dingin hingga Renjun terkesiap dan menatap terkejut ke arah Mark. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa jawaban seperti itu yang keluar dari bibir suaminya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku, _hyung_?" Renjun mengernyit menatap suaminya, mencoba mencari kelembutan dan kasih sayang di sana, yang biasanya terpancar ketika suaminya itu menatapnya. Tetapi tidak ada apapun di ekspresi Mark yang datar dan dingin, yang ada malahan seulas sinar kejam di sudut matanya,

"Karena aku kecewa kepadamu." Mark menyipitkan matanya. "Karena setelah menikahimu aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."

Kata-kata Mark bagaikan petir yang menyambar hati Renjun, langsung menghanguskannya tanpa ampun. Tetapi Renjun bukanlah seorang yang lemah, dia tegar. Kalau memang hal ini adalah kenyataan, dia akan menerimanya. Mark bisa saja menghancurkan hatinya dan membuatnya menangis di kamar karena hatinya hancur. Tetapi di depan Mark, Renjun akan berjuang supaya bisa tegar, tidak akan dibiarkannya dirinya tampak lemah di depan Mark.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa membatalkan pernikahan kita. Kau belum menyentuhku dan kita baru dua hari menikah. Aku rasa kita bisa mengajukannya ke pengadilan." Jawab Renjun tenang.

Kali ini giliran Mark yang menyipitkan matanya, dia menatap Renjun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kenapa kau bisa semudah itu mengatakan tentang perpisahan?" kata-katanya tajam menusuk, setajam ucapannya, "Apakah kau memang tidak mencintaiku dan hanya mengincar hartaku. Jadi kau merasa senang ketika aku mengajukan perceraian?" Mark mendekat dengan mengancam, membuat Renjun otomatis memundurkan langkahnya, "Apakah kau sudah merencanakan ini bersama Jeno kekasihmu? Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku?"

"Jeno bukan kekasihku." Renjun menegaskan nada suaranya, berusaha terdengar tegar meskipun bergetar, "Dan kenapa kau memutarbalikkan fakta Mark? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan menyesal menikahiku dan tidak menginginkan pernikahan lagi?"

Lama Mark terpaku, menatap Renjun dengan tatapan terpaku, "Lelaki cerdik." Gumamnya kemudian, "Kau pikir aku akan menceraikanmu semudah itu? Kalau aku membatalkan pernikahan ini, aku harus memberikan kompensasi kepadamu. Kalau aku menceraikanmu, kau akan mendapat bagian yang tak sedikit dari hartaku kepadamu, semua hal itu menguntungkanmu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya," Mata Mark menyipit, "Tidak akan ada perceraian." Desisnya, "Tidak sampai aku bisa membuktikan perselingkuhanmu sehingga kau bisa kuceraikan tanpa membawa apapun yang bukan hakmu."

Lalu seperti yang sebelumnya, Mark membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Renjun sendirian.

 **-o0O0o-**

Renjun sudah tidak tahan lagi, air matanya sudah tumpah tak karuan di kamar luas yang sepi itu. Sementara setelah pertengkaran tadi, Mark pergi lagi entah kemana. Sepertinya lelaki itu sengaja pulang hanya untuk menyakitinya.

Sejak tadi Renjun sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi Jeno, dia tidak mau sahabatnya itu cemas. Selain itu jauh di dalam dirinya, Renjun masih berharap kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi, kalau sebenarnya semuanya baik-baik saja, kalau dia tinggal membuka matanya dan kemudian mendapati Marknya yang dulu sudah kembali.

 _Ada apa dengan Mark_ hyung _?_ Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di benak Renjun. Kebingungan yang menyakitkan, membuat air matanya tumpah karena dirinya merasa disalahkan atas sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia perbuat.

Ada yang lebih besar dari kecemburuan Mark kepada Jeno, hanya sesuatu yang besarlah yang bisa menyebabkan sinar kebencian yang tiba-tiba menyeruak begitu besar di mata Mark. Apapun itu Renjun harus tahu, karena dia tidak tahan berdiam diri di sini, penuh air mata dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Saat ini hanya satu orang yang bisa membantunya, sahabatnya yang paling mengerti dirinya di atas segalanya. Renjun mengambil resiko menyulut kemarahan Mark yang lebih besar dengan menghubungi Jeno, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Mark toh sudah marah besar tanpa alasan kepadanya. Jadi tidak ada gunanya Renjun sibuk memikirkan menjaga perasaan Mark sementara lelaki itu tidak mempedulikannya.

Dipencetnya nama Jeno di ponselnya, dengan penuh tekad, lalu Renjun menunggu. Pada deringan ke tiga Jeno mengangkat teleponnya,

"Renjun?" suara Jeno yang lembut terdengar di seberang.

Renjun menghela napas panjang, menahan rasa tercekat yang dalam ketika tangisnya mulai menyeruak lagi,

"Jeno..."

 **-o0O0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai chap 2 up…**

 **Aku update cepet kan?**

 **Maaf untuk yang chap kemarin, aku publish tanpa aku cek ulang lagi jadi banyak typo2 bertebaran.. tapi aku langsung perbaiki beberapa jam setelah publish… Makasih buat It's YuanRenkai karna udah ngingetin letak kesalahan ku,, sorry nihh yg baca awal up chap 1 pasti gg dapet feelnya…**

 **Untuk reader yg bilang cerita ini mirip dgn ff krishun jangan hanya salahkan aku dong,, aku bukannya mau plagiat ff Krishun, aku cuma remake Novel Pembunuh Cahaya Karya Kak Santhy Agatha, seharusnya kamu juga salahin tuhh yg remake novel ini selain aku.. aku aja pernah nemu versi bts, chanbaek, kyumin.. karna versi markren blm ada aku ada niatan untuk meremakenya juga… kalo ada yg keberatan ama ff remake ini, mending ini gag usah dilanjut aja atau didelete sekalian…**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

 **Green Daylight "Pembunuh Cahaya" (MarkRen Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Luisa Lee (OC)**

 **Summary :**

 **Renjun tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di benak Mark. Lelaki itu dulu sangat baik padanya hingga mereka menikah, dan Mark berubah sangat membencinya. Dia selalu merendahkan Renjun, meremehkannya dan menyakiti hatinya. Sebenarnya apa salah Renjun pada Mark?**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, marriage life, OOC**

 **Rate : T+  
**

 **Warning :**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, M-Preg. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi Markren, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Pembunuh Cahaya… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Thanks to :**

 **renjun23, ugotnajaem, It's YuanRenkai, hopekies, Min Milly, Nana Lee Jeno, adaml8770, kono Ouji sama ga inai, FujosGirl, reireina, Mastaxxx, nrlyukkeuri96, injun, Cheon yi, Byunnie puppy… dan yang udah follow & favorite ff inihh…**

 **-o0O0o-**

" _Dendam yang terpelihara pada akhirnya akan menggerogotimu pelan, sampai kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah._ "

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-o0O0o-**

" _Mwo_?" Jeno hampir berteriak di seberang sana ketika mendengar seluruh cerita Renjun yang diucapkannya sambil menahan tangis. "Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Mark _hyung_?"

Renjun menghela napas panjang, "Aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu, Jeno. Dia sungguh berubah, tidak seperti yang kita kenal. Dia... aku hampir yakin kalau dia.. membenciku."

"Membencimu?" Jeno mendesah pelan, Renjun hampir bisa membayangkan lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di seberang sana, "Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia membencimu Renjun, sikap lembutnya, kebaikannya, tatapan penuh cintanya kepadamu waktu itu, semuanya tampak tulus." Suara Jeno berubah prihatin, "Kau tidak apa-apa Renjun? Perlukah aku menjemputmu?"

"Jangan Jeno." Renjun berseru cepat, "Pada awalnya kupikir kalau Mark cemburu kepadamu, kepada kita."

"Itu konyol... kau seharusnya memberitahunya kalau aku..."

"Yah, dia memang belum tahu Jeno... dan hari itu ketika aku mengunjungimu setelah pernikahan, dia ada di rumah ketika aku pulang dan menungguku. Dia tampak marah besar, mengata-ngataiku sebagai isteri yang tidak menghormatinya karena langsung mengunjungi kekasihnya setelah pernikahan. Dia mengira kita sepasang kekasih."

"Apakah kau tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya?"

"Aku tidak punya kesempatan." Renjun mendesah pedih, "Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan."

Hening lama, seolah Jeno sedang berpikir keras.

"Mark _hyung_ sungguh keterlaluan." Jeno menggeram, tampak marah, "Dia memperlakukanmu seperti ini, sama seperti dia sedang menghinaku. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, Renjun, kau juga keluargaku. Kalau Mark _hyung_ bersikap keterlaluan kepadamu, dia harus menghadapiku."

 **-o0O0o-**

Mark membanting tubuhnya di sofa kantornya. Dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Dia tidak bisa berada di rumah dan memancing terus menerus konfrontasi dengan Renjun, yang membuatnya lelah. Dia juga tidak bisa datang ke rumah tempat Luisa dirawat, melihat kondisi Luisa yang seperti itu makin lama makin membuat luka di dalam hatinya yang sudah parah semakin menganga.

Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatnya nyaman dan sendirian adalah kantornya di hari Minggu. Satpam perusahaannya tampak bingung melihat kedatangan bosnya tiba-tiba di hari Minggu, tetapi Mark memasang tampang datar dan tidak peduli.

Benaknya berkelana tanpa arah, memikirkan tercapainya tujuannya. Semua rencananya sudah mengarah ke arah yang diinginkannya. Pernikahannya dengan Renjun semakin mempermudah rencananya.

Mark pada akhirnya berhasil menikahi Renjun dan menjalankan rencana balas dendamnya. Pada akhirnya dia akan menahan Renjun dalam pernikahan ini dan terus menerus menyakitinya tanpa Renjun sadari. Tetapi... semua keberhasilan ini tidak membawa kepuasan kepada dirinya. Entah mengapa. Apakah karena batinnya sendiri menyadari bahwa dia telah membalas dendam kepada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa?

Tidak! Mark menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Renjun pantas menerima pembalasan ini. Dia sedikit banyak telah berkontribusi dalam penderitaan yang dialami Luisa... kesakitan yang dialami Luisa... Belum lagi kepedihan yang ditanggung oleh keluarganya selama ini. Semuanya sangat sepadan dengan pembalasan dendam ini.

Mark mendesah dan berdiri dengan gelisah, menatap dari jendela kaca di ruang kerjanya ke arah langit yang gelap dan mendung.

Renjun. Lekaki manis dan cantik itu, dengan keluguannya dengan mudah jatuh ke dalam cengkeraman Mark. Sebenarnya Mark bisa saja menghancurkan hidupnya tanpa harus menikahinya. Tetapi entah kenapa di saat terakhir Mark memutuskan bahwa dengan menikahi Renjun, dia akan lebih mudah mengikat lelaki itu. Dan lebih leluasa membalaskan dendamnya. Hal itu juga mencegah Renjun kabur meninggalkannya sebelum pembalasan dendamnya usai.

Dia teringat kepada Jeno yang tampak begitu dekat dengan Renjun, dan mencibir. Lelaki itu bahkan dengan mudahnya melompat meninggalkan Jeno dan menghambur ke pelukannya, benar-benar watak lelaki gampangan, seperti yang dibayangkannya selama ini. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga hubungan Jeno dengan Renjun yang begitu dekat, bahkan setelah Renjun menikah dengannya terasa begitu mengganggu. Ingatannya akan Renjun yang langsung mengunjungi Jeno dihari pertama pernikahan mereka membuatnya marah dan terhina.

Dia mengernyit, Renjun pasti akan langsung menghambur kepada Jeno karena sikap Mark. Tiba-tiba dia sadar. Diraihnya kunci mobilnya dan bergegas keluar.

 **-o0O0o-**

Pada akhirnya Renjun tidak tahan harus terus berdiam diri di rumah Mark yang begitu besar dan lengang, apalagi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Mark akan pulang hari ini. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko, karena dia sangat butuh melepaskan semua permasalahannya di rumah kaca. Dari dulu, Renjun sudah terbiasa, kabur dan merenung di rumah kaca, ketika pikirannya kalut.

Kadangkala Renjun menghabiskan waktunya dengan merawat tanaman-tanamannya, mencurahkan kasih sayangnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sebelum menuju ke rumah kaca, Renjun mampir ke Garden Cafe, dan menghela napas sedikit senang dengan aroma khas yang menenangkannya dari cafe ini. Cafe ini penuh dengan aroma rempah yang nikmat, bercampur harumnya kue yang baru keluar dari panggangan. Suasananya damai, seperti di rumah.

Renjun melangkah menuju sebuah sudut yang nyaman, di dekat rumpun bunga anggrek putih dengan bercak keunguan yang indah, hasil dari rumah kacanya. Suasana cafe tampak ramai dengan para pelayan yang lalu lalang melayani pengunjung, mungkin ini karena tepat saat jam makan siang.

Leeteuk sendiri yang mendatanginya, lelaki itu tampaknya sudah melihatnya dari jauh dan kemudian menembus kesibukan cafe untuk menghampirinya.

"Pengantin baru ada di sini lagi." Leeteuk tertawa, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Renjun- _ah_?"

Renjun tersenyum kecut, berusaha tampak ceria, "Aku membutuhkan teh hijau untuk menambah semangatku."

"Segera datang." Leeteuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Apakah kau ingin teman minum teh? Ada pastry apel dan keju yang baru keluar dari oven."

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mau." Gumamnya. Lalu duduk merenung dan menunggu.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghadapi perkawinannya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya kepada Mark? Bagaimana mungkin cinta yang begitu lembut dan pekat bisa berubah begitu cepat menjadi kebencian yang menyayat?

Renjun begitu penuh dengan pertanyaan yang ingin dilemparkannya kepada Mark. Tetapi jangankan untuk bertanya, untuk berbicarapun sepertinya lelaki itu sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Mark dari pernikahan ini?_

Teh hijaunya kemudian datang, disajikan dalam cangkir mungil berwarna putih yang masih mengepul dan beraroma teh yang khas dan harum. Bersamaan dengan itu, sepiring pastry yang masih panas yang menggiurkan disajikan bersama.

Renjun meneguk tehnya, dan menikmati rasanya. Begitu pahit tanpa gula, tetapi ketika indra penciumannya bekerja, aromanya yang nikmat memberikan rasa tersendiri ke indra pencecapnya. Sehingga kepahitan itu berubah menjadi rasa yang khas yang selalu dirindukan oleh lidahnya.

Renjun teringat akan filosofi Leeteuk tentang teh hijau, dan dia tersenyum. Teh hijau mengingatkan Renjun akan rahasia, rahasia sebuah rasa yang harus menunggu saat yang tepat, menyibak lapisan demi lapisan untuk menemukan apa sebenarnya yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Ponselnya berbunyi tiba-tiba membuat Renjun tersentak dari lamunannya, diangkatnya ponsel itu ketika tahu bahwa Jeno yang menelepon.

"Halo Jeno."

"Katamu kau akan segera datang kemari, dan aku cemas karena kau belum tiba juga."

"Aku mampir di Garden Cafe untuk makan siang." Jawab Renjun sambil tersenyum miring.

"Teh hijau lagi?" Jeno tergelak, "Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang obsesimu meminum teh hijau di saat makan siang entah panas atau hujan. Menurutku minum soda yang paling enak."

"Soda tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Renjun mengernyit, membuat tawa Jeno semakin keras.

"Oke Renjun, lekaslah datang, dan aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya secara langsung."

 **-o0O0o-**

Jeno sudah menunggu. Meskipun tampak santai, lelaki itu tegang dan kelihatan sekali sangat mencemaskan Renjun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jeno menarikkan kursi bagi Renjun untuk duduk, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Renjun berusaha tersenyum tegar, "Tetapi perasaanku tidak." Lanjutnya serak.

Jeno menatap Renjun dan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau baru dua hari menikah dan Mark _hyung_ sudah bersikap seperti ini. Kalau begini aku jadi menanyakan motivasinya menikahimu." Jeno menatap Renjun hati-hati, "Apakah mungkin dia sedang berusaha menjebakmu dalam pernikahan ini Renjun?"

"Menjebakku?" Renjun menatap Jeno dengan bingung, "Tetapi kenapa? Demi alasan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jeno mengangkat bahunya, "Semula aku sempat curiga dengan sikap Mark yang mendekatimu dengan begitu intens dan cepat, bahkan kemudian melamarmu padahal hubungan kalian baru seumur jagung." Lelaki itu duduk di kursi depan Renjun dan menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi aku melihat betapa kau mencintainya, dan aku berpikir bahwa kau sudah menemukan belahan jiwamu."

Hati Renjun terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata Jeno, itu sama seperti yang dikatakan Mark kepadanya dulu sebelum menikahinya. Bahwa Renjun adalah belahan jiwanya, bahwa Mark tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi menunggu untuk menikahinya karena dia tahu pasti dia sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya,

Tetapi tentunya seseorang tidak akan bersikap kasar dan penuh kebencian kepada belahan jiwanya bukan?

"Aku akan mencari tahu Renjun. Aku tidak rela kau diperlakukan begini tanpa tahu alasannya."

Renjun menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi jangan berkonfrontasi dengan Mark _hyung_ , Jeno- _ya_ , dia... dia sepertinya menuduh kita menjalin affair di belakangnya."

"Itu konyol." Jeno menghela marah, "Kalau dia tahu yang sebenarnya dia akan malu karena pernah menuduhmu."

Renjun memalingkan muka, menahan tangisnya yang hampir tak terbendung, "Aku mencintainya, Jeno- _ya_... sangat mencintai Mark _hyung_ , tidak pernah aku merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya kepada lelaki manapun... tapi...aku..." Suara Renjun serak, dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, menahan sesak di dadanya, sebutir air mata bergulir dari matanya, tanpa dapat dia tahankan.

Jeno menatap Renjun yang menangis, lalu mendekatinya, dan berdiri di sebelah Renjun, lalu memeluk Renjun yang masih duduk di kursi, tampak begitu rapuh dan lelah dengan kesakitannya.

"Oh sayangku.. kasihan sekali dirimu, sayang." Jeno memeluk Renjun, dan Renjun menumpahkan segala tangisannya di sana, di pelukan lelaki yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil, yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri.

 **-o0O0o-**

"Oh. Jadi inilah yang selalu kalian lakukan kalau berduaan."

Suara dingin itu membuat Renjun terlonjak kaget dan langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jeno. Dia menoleh ke pintu masuk dan memucat ketika melihat Mark berdiri di sana, tampak luar biasa marah.

"Mark _hyung_?"

"Aku muak melihat bukti ketidaksetiaanmu ini Renjun." Mark menggeram marah, "Ayo pulang."

Dengan kasar Mark merenggut lengan Renjun, menariknya berdiri dari duduknya.

Jeno langsung meradang, dia merenggut sebelah lengan Renjun yang bebas dan menahannya,

"Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan Renjun seperti itu." Jeno menarik Renjun dari cengkeraman Mark dan menyembunyikannya di belakangnya. "Ada apa denganmu Mark _hyung_?"

Mark menatap Jeno dengan tatapan tajam dan jijik, "Ada apa? Kau pikir aku harus diam saja melihat affair yang kalian lakukan terang-terangan untuk menghinaku?" tatapan tajam Mark beralih kepada Renjun, yang tampak ketakutan dan pucat pasi, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Jeno, "Pulang Renjun. Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal karena aku akan menghancurkan kekasihmu ini berikut semua bisnis dan juga rumah kacamu."

Ancaman itu mengena. Karena Mark adalah seseorang yang berpengaruh terhadap klien-klien besar rumah kaca Renjun, dan lelaki itu sangat berkuasa. Dari tatapan matanya yang menyala, Renjun tahu bahwa Mark akan berbuat apapun untuk mewujudkan ancamannya.

Renjun gemetar, takut menghadapi kemarahan Mark, tetapi dia harus memberanikan diri. Mungkin dengan begini dia bisa menemukan jawaban atas sikap Mark yang sangat kejam ini.

Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, Renjun melangkah keluar dari lindungan Jeno dan maju mendekati Mark.

"Aku akan pulang." Gumamnya pelan.

"Renjun!" Jeno berteriak dengan serak, "Jangan!"

Renjun menoleh, menatap Jeno dengan lembut, meski matanya berkaca-kaca, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dan kemudian Mark merenggut lengannya dengan kasar, setengah menyeretnya keluar dari rumah itu.

 **-o0O0o-**

Perjalanan itu ditempuh dalam suasana yang hening dan mengerikan. Mark terdiam dan beberapa kali terlihat menggertakkan gerahamnya, menahan marah. Sementara itu Renjun begitu tegang menantikan luapan kemarahan Mark.

Baru beberapa hari mereka menikah dan Renjun sudah begitu takut menghadapi kemarahan Mark. Oh, Mark tidak memukulnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang mengarah kepada kekerasan ketika Mark marah, satu-satunya tindakan kasar yang dilakukan Mark adalah menarik dan mencengkeramnya tadi, yang membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit. Renjun entah kenapa yakin Mark tidak akan memukulnya atau melakukan kemarahan fisik kepadanya. Tetapi yang ditakutkan Renjun adalah serangan verbal Mark. Bagaimanapun juga Renjun mencintai Mark, dan kata-kata kasar Mark kepadanya mempunyai efek yang berpuluh-puluh kali lebih menyakitkan.

Dia menoleh ke arah Mark yang sedang menyetir dan bertanya dengan takut-takut,

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Mark _hyung_? Jeno bilang kau sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku dan sedang berusaha menjebakku ke dalam pernikahan, entah karena apa."

Mark melirik sinis ke arah Renjun, lalu berucap tak kalah sinis. "Hebat sekali kekasihmu itu memberikan analisa tentang diriku."

Renjun menghela napas panjang mendengar tuduhan Mark, "Sudah kubilang Jeno bukan kekasihku, tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan bisa, dia normal bukan gay."

Kalimat itu membuat Mark mengerem mobilnya secara refleks karena kaget. Dia tertegun, lalu kemudian menjalankan mobilnya seperti semula dan bergumam ketus.

"Alasan yang sangat bagus, Renjun. Tapi aku tidak percaya."

"Kau bisa menanyakan sendiri kepada Jeno, dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia normal."

Mark menatap Renjun dengan tajam, "Kalian mungkin saja sudah berkomplot untuk membodohiku, mengira bahwa aku tidak akan curiga ketika tahu bahwa Jeno normal. Tetapi maaf saja Renjun, aku tidak sebodoh itu sehingga begitu mudahnya kau tipu."

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini _hyung_?" Air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Renjun, duduk di sini dan melihat suaminya tampak begitu membencinya benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

Mark mengetatkan gerahamnya, tidak berkata-kata lagi, dan mengabaikan ucapan Renjun. Membiarkan lelaki itu terisak-isak selama perjalanan mereka pulang.

Dan ketika itu juga, di benak Renjun muncul suatu keputusan bulat. Buat apa mempertahankan perkawinan yang sepertinya sudah hancur sebelum dimulai ini?

 **-o0O0o-**

 **Warning ada adegan ehemranjangehem**

Ketika Mark memarkir mobil di depan, dia langsung keluar dan memutari mobilnya, lalu membuka pintu penumpang di sebelah supir, sebelum Renjun sempat keluar.

Sekali lagi dia mencekal lengan Renjun dan memaksanya keluar,

"Ayo." Gumamnya marah.

Renjun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Mark, tetapi cekalan tangan lelaki itu begitu kuatnya.

"Sakit Mark _hyung_!" Renjun berteriak ketika Mark menyeret lengannya menaiki tangga, tetapi Mark tampaknya sudah mengeraskan hatinya sehingga tidak mempedulikan kesakitan Renjun.

Mereka menuju kamar Renjun, bukan kamar utama, Mark membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendorong Renjun masuk, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menguncinya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan terancam menyelubungi benak Renjun, dia menatap suaminya yang berdiri dengan marah di dekat pintu dan merasa takut, takut akan tekad kuat yang menyala-nyala di mata suaminya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mark membuka jasnya dan melemparnya begitu saja, lalu melonggarkan dasinya.

"Menurutmu apa?"

Renjun langsung mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Mark, apakah lelaki ini akan melakukan apa yang ditakutkannya? Mungkinkah Mark sekejam itu?

"Kumohon jangan." Renjun bergumam, ketika menyadari bahwa Mark benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Mark tersenyum sinis, "Aku tahu di kepalamu penuh dengan pemikiran licik, berputar mencari jalan untuk bercerai. Tetapi aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melenggang bebas dengan bahagia." Mark maju selangkah membuat Renjun langsung mundur selangkah ketakutan, "Kau istriku, dan aku suamimu, sepertinya aku harus membuatmu menyadari posisimu."

"Jangan Mark." Renjun bergumam lagi, berusaha menyadarkan lelaki itu yang entah kenapa tampak begitu marah dan tidak bisa menahan diri.

Tetapi Mark tidak mempedulikannya, dia merenggut Renjun, dan mendorongnya ke ranjang, ketika Renjun mundur dan hendak bangkit dari ranjang, Mark mencengkeramnya dan menindihnya.

Renjun berteriak sekuat tenaga, berusaha menyingkirkan Mark, tetapi tubuh lelaki itu terlalu berat, terlalu kuat, dan apalah dayanya, dia lemah dibawah kuasa lelaki yang sedang penuh kemarahan?

Pada akhirnya pertahanan Renjun berubah menjadi air mata, air mata sakit hati dan penderitaan. Ketika suaminya akhirnya merenggut kesuciannya dengan kasar dan tanpa perasaan, tidak mempedulikan kesakitan dan tangisan permohonannya.

Ini adalah malam pertama yang sama sekali tidak pernah diimpikan oleh Renjun. Penuh pemaksaan, dirinya direndahkan bagaikan seorang pelacur, dan penuh rasa sakit, luar dalam.

Dan ketika lelaki itu selesai melampiaskan kemarahannya, lalu berdiri dengan tergesa memakai pakaiannya kembali, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Renjun yang terbaring dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan, dengan pakaian setengah robek dan acak-acakan, dan penuh air mata, hati Renjun hancur seketika.

Ingatannya melayang kepada _eomma_ nya yang penuh kasih dan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaannya suatu saat nanti, mendoakan agar Renjun menemukan suami yang penuh kasih dan bisa menjaganya.

Renjun menggingit bibirnya, tersengal atas tangis yang pekat.

" _Eomma_... aku dilecehkan..." rintihan itu diselingi tangis, dan Renjun memanggil nama _eomma_ nya, merindukan pelukan _eomma_ nya dan elusannya yang menenangkan, dan begitu kesakitan ketika menyadari kenyataan bahwa dia sendirian dan sebatang kara.

 **-o0O0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TCB**

 **SILAHKAN KALIAN TIMPUK MARK… HAHAHAHA….**

 **BTW, MASTI ADA YANG KESEL NIH DIKIRA ADA ADEGAN RANJANG BENERAN TERNYATA GAK ADA HAHAHAHA….**

 **TAPI AKU JUGA SEDIH SIHH ANDAI AKU JADI RENJUN.. HUHUHU NAK MAAFKAN MAMIH GAK BISA NOLONGIN KAMU NAK…**

 **Aku putusin untuk nglajutin meremake cerita ini…**

 **Sekalian nihh aku jelasin juga, di sini Renjun memang menganggap Jeno saudaranya, tapi umur mereka sebaya jadi Renjun gg manggil Jeno dengan embel2 hyung.. emang gg penting sih, tapi gpp yaa aku jelasin?**

 **Chap kemarin banyak tuh yg tanya2 siapa Luisa, aku beri tau yaa..**

 **Luisa itu…..**

 **Mmm Luisa ituuuu**

 **LUISA ITUUU NAMA PRANCIS AKUUU Hwahahahaha…**

 **Habis aku bingung nih cari nama korea, ya udah pake nama prancis aku aja.. biar ada bule2 nya gituhhh…**

 **Terakhir**

 **Reviewnya dongggg….**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

 **Green Daylight "Pembunuh Cahaya" (MarkRen Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Luisa Lee (OC)**

 **Summary :**

 **Renjun tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di benak Mark. Lelaki itu dulu sangat baik padanya hingga mereka menikah, dan Mark berubah sangat membencinya. Dia selalu merendahkan Renjun, meremehkannya dan menyakiti hatinya. Sebenarnya apa salah Renjun pada Mark?**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, marriage life, OOC**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning :**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, M-Preg. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi Markren, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Pembunuh Cahaya… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Thanks to :**

 **It's YuanRenKai, Min Milly, Zxxd11, kono Ouji sama ga inai, realloveexonct, Mastaxxx, FujosGirl, adaml8770, renjun23, guessstt, hyena lee, Cheon yi, Nana Lee Jeno, ugotnajaem, Byunnie puppy, gilanghhun, kookies, dan yang udah follow & Favorite ini epep..**

 **-o0O0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Dendam dan rahasia biasanya bersahabat. Orang yang menyimpan dendam, pasti menyimpan rahasia kelam, jauh di dalam hatinya_."

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-o0O0o-**

Mark bermimpi malam itu, mimpi yang sama yang selalu menghantuinya lagi dan lagi, menyakitinya. Dia bermimpi berteriak untuk mencegah, tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat, dia berteriak-teriak menghampiri Luisa yang terkapar penuh darah... darah itu begitu banyak memenuhi tangannya, bersumber dari kepala Luisa.

Dan ketika kemudian darah itu semakin banyak dan banyak, Mark menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak punya harapan lagi, bahwa dia sudah kehilangan semuanya. Akhir mimpinya selalu sama, dipenuhi dengan kesedihan dan kehampaan yang menyakitkan.

Dengan panik Mark tergeragap, terenggut paksa dari mimpinya yang lelap. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan napasnya tersengal.

Mimpi itu yang selalu menghantui malam-malamnya dan menyiksanya, seandainya waktu itu dia sadar akan sikap aneh Luisa, seandainya dia bisa menebak dan memberikan sedikit perhatian kepada Luisa untuk mengetahui apa yang berkecamuk di benaknya. Seandainya saja...

Mark mendesah keras, manusia memang hanya bisa berandai-andai ketika sudah dipenuhi penyesalan mendalam.

Seperti malam kemarin. Jantung Mark berdenyut. Dia telah merenggut istrinya dengan kasar. Masih teringat jelas jeritan dan permohonan Renjun yang penuh air mata memohon kepadanya agar tersadar, tangisan Renjun sejenak membuatnya ragu. Tetapi kemudian dia membayangkan Luisa, Luisa yang menderita, buta dan lumpuh, kehilangan kemampuan otaknya sehingga mengganggu mentalnya. Luisa yang menanggung semua kepedihan sampai tak kuat lagi, dan semua itu gara-gara Renjun.

Dan Mark pun pada akhirnya bertindak kejam, memperlakukan Renjun dengan kejam, untuk memuaskan dendamnya, untuk membuat Renjun merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Luisa.

Pembalasan dendamnya harus setimpal, sakitnya harus sama. Ini adalah dendam Luisa, dendamnya juga, dan masih akan ada banyak lagi kesakitan yang akan ditimpakan Mark kepada Renjun.

Renjun harus menerimanya.

Tetapi... kenapa rasa sakit ini semakin lama semakin menekan perasaannya? Membuatnya sesak dan tidak mampu menahan rasa.

 **-o0O0o-**

Renjun menangis semalaman dengan tubuh sakit dan perih, sampai akhirnya dia tertidur. Ketika bangun, dengan tertatih dia melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sakit, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat pemaksaan yang dilakukan oleh Mark kepadanya.

Dia langsung ke kamar mandi dan mencuci tubuhnya dengan bersih, menggosok kulitnya di pancuran kamar mandi sampai terasa sakit. Seolah semua itu bisa menghilangkan sisa penghinaan dan sikap merendahkan yang dilakukan Mark kepadanya. Air matanya sudah terkuras habis, bahkan Renjun sudah tidak mampu menangis lagi.

Cukup sudah! Dia sungguh yakin bahwa memang Mark tidak mencintainya dan tidak pernah mencintainya, entah karena apa lelaki itu menikahinya, yang pasti bukan karena cinta.

Renjun memakai pakaiannya dan kemudian mulai merapikan pakaiannya di lemari dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Perkawinan ini sejak awal memang diperuntukkan untuk membuat Renjun menderita. Air matanya menetes, semua yang dilakukan Mark kepadanya, kelembutan itu, kasih sayang dan tatapan mata penuh cinta itu, semuanya adalah kebohongan. Hati Renjun terasa sakit, dia tidak mampu lagi menahan kebencian Mark yang tanpa alasan. Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini, segera.

"Mau kemana?" Pintu kamarnya terbuka tanpa peringatan, membuat Renjun terperanjat kaget dan menyesal kenapa dia tidak terpikir untuk menguncinya.

Mark berdiri di sana, lelaki itu sudah mandi dan bercukur, memakai jas kerjanya siap untuk berangkat kerja.

Renjun menatap Mark, dan merasakan masih ada sebersit cinta yang berdenyut di benaknya untuk lelaki itu. Lelaki yang semalam telah melakukan hal yang intim kepadanya...dengan pemaksaan dan sikap kejam. Dengan tegar Renjun memalingkan wajah dan memfokuskan diri untuk merapikan pakaiannya.

"Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini."

Hening. Lalu Mark mengeluarkan kata-kata mengancam.

"Apakah kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku kemarin Renjun? Bahwa aku akan mengejarmu, dan menghancurkanmu? Bukan hanya dirimu tetapi juga Jeno, dan seluruh keluarga Jeno kalau perlu."

Keluarga Jeno, _eomma_ nya dan adik-adik Jeno semuanya bagaikan keluarga Renjun sendiri. Ketika _eomma_ nya meninggal dan Renjun ditinggalkan sebatang kara, yang mengurusinya adalah _eomma_ Jeno, perempuan itu tak segan-segan mengajak Renjun menginap di rumahnya ketika dia sedang berada dalam masa berduka. Rumah mereka memang hanya dibatasi pagar tembok pendek sehingga mereka bisa saling berkunjung dengan cepat, dan ketika Renjun pada akhirnya memutuskan tinggal di rumah peninggalan _eomma_ nya sendirian, _eomma_ Jeno selalu menengok dan mengiriminya makanan, dan menjaganya ketika Renjun sakit layaknya _eomma_ nya sendiri. Begitupun dengan dua adik perempuan Jeno yang keduanya masih duduk di bangku sekolah, _Senior High School_ dan _Junior High School_ , keduanya juga sangat menyayangi Renjun dan menganggapnya sebagai kakak mereka sendiri.

Renjun tidak akan tahan kalau Mark melakukan kekejaman kepada keluarga Jeno, sama seperti yang dilakukan Mark kepadanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Jeno dan keluarganya?" Renjun berucap pelan, berusaha tampak kuat di depan Mark. Dia harus kuat, kalau tidak lelaki itu akan semakin merendahkan dan menyakitinya.

"Apapun. Aku bisa menghancurkan bisnismu, aku bisa menghancurkan keluarga Jeno semauku. Aku tahu kalau Jeno memiliki seorang _eomma_ yang sudah tua dan dua adik perempuan yang masih kecil." Senyuman Mark tampak kejam, "Bayangkan apa yang terjadi kepada _eomma_ Jeno kalau tiba-tiba kedua anak perempuannya diculik dan diperkosa oleh orang tak dikenal sepulang sekolahnya."

Renjun terkesiap hingga berdiri dari duduknya, memandang Mark dengan kaget dan tak percaya.

"Kau.. kau tega melakukannya?" tanyanya kaget.

Mark berdiri di sana dan menatap Renjun tanpa ekspresi, "Bukanlah aku berkata kepadamu bahwa aku akan melakukan ancamanku sepenuh hati? Hati-hati Renjun, aku tidak pernah main-main. Jadi sebaiknya kau memikirkan ulang kalau mau pergi dari rumah ini, karena orang-orang yang menolongmu, orang-orang terdekatmu, mereka akan menerima akibatnya."

"Kenapa kau memaksaku bertahan di rumah ini sedangkan kau begitu membenciku?" Renjun menatap Mark, penuh dengan rasa sakit.

Sementara itu Mark membalas tatapan Renjun, lalu entah kenapa mengernyitkan dahinya dan tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

"Karena hukumanmu belum selesai, Renjun. Kau baru boleh pergi kalau kau sudah menerima semua hukumanmu."

Ketika Mark pergi, Renjun tertegun dengan rasa bingung yang menderanya. Hukuman? Apa maksud Mark dengan hukuman? Dan kenapa dia harus dihukum?

Renjun menatap pakaian yang sudah diaturnya di tas dengan ragu. Kalau dia pergi, keselamatan Jeno dan keluarganya yang menjadi taruhannya. Renjun tidak mau orang-orang terluka karena dirinya. Mark yang sekarang tampak begitu jahat dan menakutkan. Mungkin memang Renjun harus mengorbankan dirinya.

 **-o0O0o-**

"Kau harus meninggalkan Mark _hyung_." Pagi itu Jeno meneleponnya, semalam lelaki itu meneleponnya berkali-kali, tetapi Renjun terlalu sibuk menangis kesakitan dan tidak mampu mengangkatnya.

Sekarang Renjun sudah menenangkan diri, bertekad untuk menghadapi semuanya. Inilah resiko yang harus dia ambil, dia menikahi Mark atas keputusannya sendiri, karena dia tertipu oleh sikap manis dan cinta palsu Mark. Sekarang Renjun terjebak dalam kebencian Mark yang entah karena apa. Dan dia tidak mau melibatkan siapapun dan melukai orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Aku bisa menghadapinya, Jeno."

"Tetapi sikapnya kasar sekali kemarin, menarik lenganmu seperti itu." Jeno tampak geram, "Aku tidak akan pernah sekasar itu kepada orang lain manapun."

Renjun menghela napas panjang. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tiba-tiba dia rindu kehidupan damainya yang dulu, ketika dia bisa menikmati hari yang tenang dibalik warna hijau dan keindahan bunga-bunga dirumah kacanya. Sekarang bahkan untuk mengunjungi rumah kacanya sendiripun Renjun tidak berani.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari penjelasan dari semua ini, Jeno... semua ini pasti ada alasannya. Mark tidak mau menjelaskan kepadaku, tetapi aku akan menemukan cara."

"Jadi kau tidak mau keluar dari rumah itu?"

Renjun tersenyum lemah, "Perkawinan ini kuambil dengan keputusanku sendiri, tanpa pemaksaan. Aku sudah dewasa dan aku akan menanggung resiko atas keputusanku." _Dan aku juga tidak mau Mark melukaimu dan keluargamu._

Jeno terdiam di seberang sana, tampak memikirkan kata-kata Renjun, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu mendesah, "Kalau keadaan sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, berjanjilah untuk meminta bantuanku."

"Ya, Jeno."

"Hati-hati ya, dan hubungi aku terus."

"Baik Jeno."

Renjun memejamkan mata ketika mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Jeno. Sekarang dia benar-benar sendirian dalam menghadapi semuanya.

 **-o0O0o-**

Yang dilakukan oleh Renjun pertama kali adalah mencari informasi. Dia memasuki ruang kerja Mark diam-diam, yang untungnya tidak dikunci. Para pelayan mungkin tidak akan mencurigainya, toh dia kan istri Mark jadi dia berhak berada di mana saja di rumah ini.

Renjun sudah memperkirakan bahwa dia bebas menjelajahi rumah ini sampai sore. Berdasarkan kebiasaan, dia tahu bahwa Mark baru akan pulang malam nanti. Jadi Renjun punya waktu panjang untuk mencari informasi.

Sejenak Renjun berdiri ragu sambil menatap ke sekeliling ruang kerja Mark yang besar dan luas, yang didominasi oleh perabot kayu yang maskulin. Ada rak besar di sudut ruangan berisi buku-buku, dan ada meja besar ditengah ruangan, dengan lemari kaca di belakangnya. Renjun bingung harus mulai dari mana. Tetapi kemudian dia melangkah menuju meja besar itu dan memeriksa laci-lacinya, biasanya orang menyimpan hal-hal pribadi dan rahasia di laci mejanya. Renjun hanya berharap bahwa laci itu tidak dikunci.

Pelan Renjun mencoba membuka laci pertama meja kerja Mark, tetapi terkunci. Dengan kecewa dia mencoba membuka laci yang lain, tetapi semuanya terkunci. Dia mendesah dan menghela napas kesal. Duduk di atas kursi besar milik Mark. Berusaha untuk tidak menyerah dan mencoba membuka laci-laci yang lain. Tetapi percuma karena semuanya terkunci.

Dahinya mengerut, pantas saja pintu ruang kerjanya tidak terkunci. Mark rupanya sudah memastikan semua berkasnya entah apapun itu, aman terkunci di laci ruang kerjanya.

Mata Renjun memandang sekeliling, selain laci mejanya sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa diharapkannya, ruang kerja Mark tampak steril. Bahkan meja kerjanya yang besar dan dilapisi kaca hitam ini bersih tanpa ada selembar kertaspun di atasnya. Hanya ada kotak berisi alat tulis seperti pena, penggaris, dan beberapa pensil di sana.

Renjun memikirkan tentang kertas, dan terpaku ketika melihat ujung kecil kertas berwarna putih yang terselip tak kentara di laci nomor tiga meja. Dia berusaha menariknya, meskipun agak kesulitan. Gerakannya malahan membuat kertas itu sedikit masuk ke dalam.

Renjun mengambil penggaris yang ada di atasmeja dan berusaha mengorek-korek kertas itu. Semakin lama usahanya semakin membuahkan hasil, kertas itu bisa ditariknya keluar.

Ternyata itu bukan kertas biasa. Dia tebal dan kaku, itu adalah sebuah foto. Renjun membalik kertas itu dan di depannya, tampaklah foto Mark. Foto Mark sedang tertawa dan memeluk seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik, sepertinya mereka sebaya.

Dan mereka berdua tampak seperti pasangan yang sangat bahagia.

 **-o0O0o-**

Mark memasuki rumah mewah di pinggiran kota tempat Luisa dirawat, dia terbiasa mampir ketika dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantornya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Luisa sedang duduk di halaman belakang dan menatap taman bunga mereka malam itu. Perawatnya menyelimuti pangkuannya dengan selimut tebal dan memakaikan jaket rajutan yang hangat kepadanya.

"Hai Luisa, aku datang."

Mata Luisa tampak kosong, perempuan itu tidak seperti biasanya, dia tidak bereaksi atas kedatangan Mark.

"Luisa?" Mark mendekat, berlutut di depan kursi roda Luisa, "Kenapa, sayang?"

Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir dari pipi perempuan itu. Semakin deras dan semakin deras.

"Mark _oppa_..." Luisa berbisik lirih, "Mark _oppa_..." tangisnya semakin keras dan dia terisak-isak.

Mark mengernyit pedih dan menggenggam tangan Luisa erat-erat, "Sayang... jangan ingat-ingat lagi, jangan kau ingat lagi..."

Tetapi rupanya Luisa sedang mengingat. Psikiaternya mengatakan bahwa akan ada fase di mana Luisa akan mengingat semua kenangan buruknya. Akan ada fase lain dimana Luisa seolah-olah 'kosong' tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa emosi. Dan akan ada fase dimana seluruh emosi Luisa tertumpah dan dia mengamuk, berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Fase yang paling menyedihkan adalah ketika Luisa mengingat kenangan buruk yang penuh darah itu, menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Luisa menangis menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, sampai tubuhnya berguncang-guncang. Mark tidak tahan melihatnya, dia memeluk Luisa dan membiarkan perempuan itu menangis di dadanya. Tangis Luisa selalu membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat, seolah jantungnya dicabut paksa dan rongga dadanya dipaksa kosong.

Tangisan Luisa telah menghancurkannya sedikit demi sedikit, menumbuhkan dendam yang tak bertepi, mendorong Mark sampai di batas nuraninya dan berbuat kejam kepada Renjun. Mark memejamkan matanya dan kenangan itu membanjirinya, kenangan akan masa lalu menyakitkan yang selalu menghantuinya.

 **-o0O0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Adududuh, aku /read: Luisa/ diatas kok mengenaskan yaa.. ckckck../plak/abaikan**

 **Renjun cintamu pada suamimu mmbuatku terharu, tp sayang Markonah gg sadar2 sihh… dududuh jadi gemes ingin nabok Mark…**

 **Yuhuuuyyy chap 4 up..**

 **Aku putusin untuk up kilat semua projek ff remake aku, soalnya aku juga mau nglajutin ff "Pilih Siapa?" tanpa kepikiran semua epep remake ini jugaa.. jadi yang nunggu ff "Pilih Siapa?" sabar yaa…**

 **Buat yang minta chapnya dipanjangin, sorry gg bisa aku kabulin, tp tenang aja ini akan ku up cepet kok… okay, tunggu aja chap selanjutnya…**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya…**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	6. Chapter 5

**Green Daylight "Pembunuh Cahaya" (MarkRen Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Luisa Lee (OC)**

 **Summary :**

 **Renjun tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di benak Mark. Lelaki itu dulu sangat baik padanya hingga mereka menikah, dan Mark berubah sangat membencinya. Dia selalu merendahkan Renjun, meremehkannya dan menyakiti hatinya. Sebenarnya apa salah Renjun pada Mark?**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, marriage life, OOC**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning :**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, M-Preg. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi Markren, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Pembunuh Cahaya… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Thanks to :**

 **nrlyukkeuri96, Cho Kyungmint,renjun23, kono Ouji sama ga inai, Min Milly, JaeEun21, It's YuanRenKai, Byunnie puppy, FujosGirl, JJlee Aepr, adaml8770, taniguchimegu35, ugotnajaem, Nana Lee Jeno, Cheon yi, didydeekim, Zxxd11, dan yg udah pollow & paporite epep inihh..**

 **-o0O0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5**

" _Cinta seorang anak yang tidak berbalas, biasanya lebih menghancurkan dari cinta kekasih yang tak berbalas."_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-o0O0o-**

Ingatan Mark melayang kepada kenangannya di masa lalu. Hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu, ketika itu usianya baru dua puluh lima tahun, begitu juga dengan Luisa.

Luisa adalah adik kembarnya, mereka bukan kembar identik, karena itulah mereka berbeda jenis kelamin, dan tidak begitu mirip. Tetapi mereka sama-sama menerima anugerah dari kelebihan fisik kedua orang tua mereka. Mark sangat tampan, dan Luisa begitu cantik.

Mark tentu saja sangat menyayangi adiknya, adiknya adalah satu-satunya di keluarganya yang sangat dia sayangi. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya... bisa dikatakan bahwa hubungan kedua orangtuanya sudah hancur sejak lama, mereka mempertahankan pernikahan hanya demi status di depan orang-orang.

 _Eomma_ nya sangat sibuk dengan berbagai macam urusannya sebagai istri seorang pejabat kaya. _Appa_ nya apalagi, lelaki itu memang selalu pulang ke rumah setiap hari, tetapi hampir tidak pernah dekat dengan istri dan anak-anaknya, seperti ada pembatas yang menghalangi cintanya kepada anak-anaknya.

Mark seorang lelaki dan dia tegar, dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap ayahnya yang dingin dan kaku. Sejak kecil dia tidak pernah menerima kasih sayang _appa_ nya sedikitpun. Pernah Mark di waktu kecil ketika usianya baru tujuh tahun, berlari gembira, menghampiri _appa_ nya yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan rekan sesama pejabatnya, ingin menunjukkan bahwa nilai rapornya bagus, ingin membanggakan diri kepada _appa_ nya.

Tetapi yang terjadi kemudian sungguh menyakitkan bagi anak sekecil dirinya. _Appa_ nya mengusirnya pergi dengan kasar mengatakan bahwa Mark mengganggunya. Sejak saat itu Mark kecil menyadari bahwa tidak ada sedikitpun cinta dari _appa_ nya kepadanya. Sejak saat itu juga, Mark memutuskan tidak akan mengemis cinta dari _appa_ nya.

Tetapi Luisa berbeda, perempuan itu sangat memuja _appa_ nya. Sejak kecil dia selalu berusaha menarik perhatian _appa_ nya meskipun tanpa hasil. Sang _appa_ tidak pernah peduli kepadanya, seberapa keraspun Luisa mencoba. Cinta seorang anak yang tidak berbalas ternyata menyakitkan bagi Luisa. Dia kemudian menggunakan cara lain untuk menarik perhatian dan kasih sayang _appa_ nya. Luisa melarikan diri ke dalam pergaulan yang merusak, penuh dengan kebebasan dan obat-obatan terlarang. Dari usaha coba-cobanya untuk mencari perhatian, Luisa pada akhirnya terjerumus, dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari obat-obatan. Sampai puncaknya Luisa hamil dan bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan siapa nama _appa_ dari anak yang dikandungnya.

Dan bahkan setelah Luisa seperti itupun, sang _appa_ hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia memberi setumpuk beban kepada Luisa agar menggugurkan kandungannya, menghina Luisa yang tidak bisa menjaga diri, lalu sibuk kembali dengan kesibukan bisnis dan jabatannya.

Lain dengan Mark, dia marah luar biasa kepada Luisa, dia berteriak kepada Luisa malam itu bahwa usaha Luisa, apapun itu, untuk mencari perhatian sang _appa_ tidak akan membuahkan hasil. _Appa_ nya tidak mencintai mereka. Bahkan kalau mereka matipun, mungkin _appa_ nya tidak akan peduli.

Kata-kata Mark bagai bumerang, tanpa sadar kemarahannya karena emosi dan sedih melihat keadaan adiknya ditelan mentah-mentah oleh Luisa. Luisa sudah putus asa, hancur dan lelah. Dia kemudian berpikir bahwa satu-satunya cara agar sang _appa_ memperhatikan mereka adalah dengan kematian.

Malam itu juga, Luisa terjun dari balkon kamarnya, menghempaskan diri ke bawah, dalam kondisi hamil.

Mark masih ingat malam itu, ketika dia sedang berjalan ke depan, kemudian tubuh Luisa jatuh di hadapannya. _Appa_ nya sedang di kantor seperti biasa, dan _eomma_ nya sedang liburan ke luar negeri.

Tubuh Luisa jatuh di hadapannya, terbanting begitu saja dan berlumuran darah. Darah yang sangat banyak.

Mark berlari, berteriak-teriak begitupun dengan semua pelayan, meskipun semuanya sudah terlambat. Luisa sudah sekarat di sana.

Untunglah _ambulance_ datang dengan cepat, mereka bisa menyelamatkan Luisa, tetapi tidak dengan bayinya, Luisa keguguran dan kehilangan anaknya. Dan benturan keras di kepalanya itu merusak otaknya, membuatnya kehilangan pengelihatannya dan juga membuat kakinya lumpuh selamanya.

Luisa yang ceria, penuh senyum dan manja kepadanya telah tiada. Berganti dengan sosok tubuh adiknya yang kosong dan hampa, yang kadang mengamuk tanpa arah, dan kemudian menangis histeris tanpa diduga.

Mark telah kehilangan adiknya, adik perempuan yang sangat disayanginya. Mereka telah bersama-sama dalam rahim _eomma_ nya dan kemudian dilahirkan bersusulan untuk kemudian saling bergantung satu sama lain dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Semua itu dihancurkan oleh sikap _appa_ nya, yang tidak mempedulikan Luisa. Luisa mencintai dan memuja _appa_ nya, haus akan kasih sayangnya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya.

Dan yang lebih menghancurkan bagi Mark, sang _appa_ bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi dan rasa bersalah atas peristiwa yang menimpa Luisa. Bahkan tidak ada simpati sedikitpun, padahal Luisa adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya sendiri.

Lalu suatu malam, ketika Mark membereskan barang-barang Luisa, dia menemukan sebuah kotak yang disembunyikan di laci paling ujung miliknya.

Mark membukanya dan tertegun. Itu foto-foto seorang laki-laki, laki-laki muda yang manis, yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan juga beberapa berkas tentang laki-laki itu, alamat, dan keterangan sekolah laki-laki itu.

Mark menelusuri jejak itu diam-diam, mencari tahu keberadaan laki-laki di foto itu, dia kemudian menemukan bahwa Luisa telah menyewa seorang penyelidik untuk memberinya foto-foto itu, Mark menemui penyelidik sewaan itu, meminta keterangan. Penyelidik itu kemudian menceritakan semua kepadanya.

"Penyelidikan yang saya lakukan mengungkapkan segalanya, _appa_ anda mempunyai seorang kekasih di masa kuliahnya. Seorang perempuan bernama Lee Eunhee. Tetapi karena Eunhee- _ssi_ berasal dari keluarga miskin, kedua orangtua _appa_ anda, _haraboji_ dan _halmoni_ anda, memisahkan mereka. _Appa_ anda kemudian menikah dengan _eomma_ anda, seorang perempuan dari keluarga kaya yang sederajat." Penyelidik itu melemparkan tatapan penuh spekulasi mencoba membaca reaksi Mark, tetapi wajah Mark tetap tanpa ekspresi, "Tetapi rupanya entah kenapa beberapa tahun setelah anda dan Nona Luisa lahir, _appa_ anda bertemu lagi dengan Eunhee- _ssi_ , mereka berdua sempat menjalin hubungan lagi begitu lama."

 _Karena itulah appanya sama sekali tidak memberikan perhatian kepada mereka di masa mereka kecil._ Mark langsung mengambil kesimpulan, rupanya _appa_ nya terlalu sibuk mengurusi kekasihnya.

"Tetapi kemudian Eunhee- _ssi_ mengandung, dan dia meninggalkan _appa_ anda." Lanjut sang penyelidik, "Eunhee- _ssi_ mengatakan bahwa _appa_ anda sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak dan meminta _appa_ anda kembali kepada keluarganya. Dan kemudian saya tidak tahu perinciannya, yang pasti Eunhee- _ssi_ kemudian menikahi seorang lelaki sederhana dan membesarkan anaknya bersama lelaki itu. Sepertinya Eunhee- _ssi_ bisa memulai lembaran hidup baru yang tenang dan bahagia." Penyelidik itu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dan meletakkan di mejanya, di sana ada beberapa foto anak laki-laki yang sama, yang disimpan di kotak di lemari Luisa, "Tetapi tidak demikian dengan _appa_ anda, beliau tidak bisa lepas dari masa lalu, beliau selalu mengawasi anak laki-laki ini, yang dia yakini adalah anak kandungnya. Hampir seluruh perhatian _appa_ anda tercurah kepada anak ini, namanya Huang Renjun. Dan yang membuat _appa_ anda yakin bahwa itu adalah anak kandungnya karena nama Renjun merupakan nama yang _appa_ anda berikan ketika mereka berandai mempunyai seorang anak. Sepertinya _appa_ anda menyewa seseorang seperti saya untuk selalu memberikan laporan tentang Renjun- _ssi_ kepadanya." Penyelidik itu lalu memajukan tubuhnya, "Suatu hari _appa_ anda sepertinya ceroboh, meletakkan berkas-berkas tentang Renjun di mejanya. Dan Nona Luisa menemukannya, lalu penasaran."

"Dan kemudian Luisa menyewamu?"

"Ya. Nona Luisa menyewa saya untuk mencari tahu siapa laki-laki di foto ini. Saya melakukan penyelidikan sesuai tugas saya dan kemudian memaparkan seluruhnya kepada Nona Luisa."

"Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Hmm..." penyelidik itu mengingat-ingat, "Sepertinya hampir tiga tahun yang lalu, mungkin di bulan Maret."

Dibulan itulah Luisa mulai melarikan diri dengan memakai obat-obatan terlarang, dia tampak begitu tersiksa dan pedih. Mark akhirnya bisa menemukan akar permasalahannya, pasti sangat menyakitkan ketika mengetahui bahwa sang _appa_ yang sangat dipujanya, yang sangat dirindukan kasih sayangnya, ternyata mencurahkan cinta dan kasih sayangnya kepada anak perempuan lain.

"Apakah menurutmu anak laki-laki bernama Renjun ini adalah adikku?" Mark langsung mempertanyakan kenyataan itu, berarti mereka memiliki adik bukan? Hasil dari hubungan ayahnya dengan Eunhee?

"Bukan." Sang pengacara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Bukan?" Mark mengernyit, "Bukankah kau bilang anak itu hasil hubungan _appa_ ku dengan Eunhee- _ssi_ , dan kau bilang dia anak kandung dari _appa_ ku? Jadi sudah pasti kami bersaudara, bukan?"

"Bukan." Penyelidik itu mengulangi lagi ucapannya, lalu menghela napas panjang, "Penyelidikan saya menemukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih rahasia. Ketika menelusuri hubungan _appa_ anda dengan Eunhee- _ssi_ , saya menemukan bahwa jauh bertahun-tahun lalu, _appa_ anda pernah melakukan tes DNA di rumah sakit, dan ternyata tidak cocok."

"Jadi Renjun- _ssi_ ini bukan anak kandung _appa_ ku?" Mark mendengus mulai kesal, jadi _appa_ nya telah mencurahkan cintanya kepada anak yang bukan anak kandungnya sampai-sampai mengabaikan anak kandungnya sendiri?

Penyelidik itu menggeleng lagi, membuat Mark semakin bingung, kemudian berkata.

"Tes DNA yang dilakukan _appa_ anda, bukan untuk mendeteksi DNA Renjun dibandingkan dengan DNA _appa_ anda. Tes itu untuk membandingkan DNA anda berdua, anda dan Nona Luisa dengan darah _appa_ anda... hasil tes DNA itu sudah diulang sampai tiga kali, dan hasilnya tidak cocok." Penyelidik itu menatapnya dengan prihatin, "Anda dan Nona Luisa entah bagaimana, bukanlah anak kandung _appa_ anda."

Mark membeku meskipun seluruh dirinya bagaikan tersambar petir. Mereka bukan anak kandung _appa_ nya? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah _eomma_ nya berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain?

Tetapi hasil penyelidikan itu memberikan jawaban kepada Mark, kenapa _appa_ nya tampak tidak peduli kepada mereka, kenapa ayahnya tidak punya cinta sedikitpun kepada mereka. Ternyata karena ini, karena mereka bukan anak kandung _appa_ nya, dan karena mereka entah kenapa mungkin seperti perlambang pengkhianatan bagi _appa_ nya, pengkhianatan isterinya yang tidak dicintainya.

Kalau begitu tentu saja wajar bagi _appa_ nya kalau dia mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya bagi Renjun, anak laki-laki itu, darah dagingnya, anak kandungnya dari perempuan yang Mark yakin sangat dicintainya.

"Apakah kau juga mengatakan ini kepada Luisa?"

Penyelidik itu menatap Mark dengan penuh penyesalan, "Tentu saja. Sekali lagi, saya hanya melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi tugas saya."

 **-o0O0o-**

Pantas saja Luisa hancur lebur karenanya, dia sudah kehilangan harapan untuk mendapatkan cinta _appa_ nya dengan kenyataan itu. Pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Luisa melihat dan mengetahui bahwa _appa_ nya begitu memperhatikan Renjun dengan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah diberikannya kepada Luisa.

Bahkan sampai Luisa terjun dalam usahanya bunuh diri untuk kemudian merusak dirinya sendiripun, _appa_ nya tetap tidak peduli.

Mark mengernyitkan keningnya dengan sedih. Oh Astaga, kasihan Luisa, dia menyimpan semua itu sendiri, tidak membaginya dengan Mark. Dan Mark terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri untuk memperhatikan perubahan sikap Luisa. Padahal seharusnya dia tahu, dari sikap Luisa yang murung dan depresi, dari tubuhnya yang semakin kurus, dari semuanya... seharusnya Mark tahu.

Mark merasa malu kepada dirinya sendiri, dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai adiknya. Tetapi dia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan kesedihan adiknya.

Malam itu setelah menerima semua informasi itu, Mark berlutut di depan kursi roda adiknya, yang sekarang tatapan matanya kosong dan tanpa ekspresi. Hati Mark hancur ketika melihat kondisi adiknya ketika akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, buta, lumpuh dengan kondisi mental yang terganggu. Dan sekarang hati Mark bahkan lebih hancur lagi ketika menerima semua informasi itu, membayangkan kesedihan yang dipendam Luisa selama ini. Hingga akhirnya kepedihan itu mencapai batasnya dan sudah terlambat bagi Mark untuk menyelamatkan Luisa.

Malam itulah Mark menangis sambil merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan adiknya, meminta maaf dan bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kegagalannya sebagai seorang kakak.

Semua ini sedikit banyak adalah kesalahannya, tanggung jawabnya. Mark lalu memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan _appa_ nya lagi, tidak mempedulikan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Renjun ataupun perempuan bernama Eunhee itu.

Dia memfokuskan dirinya untuk merawat Luisa. Saat itu bisnis yang dibangun oleh Mark semakin maju dan berkembang pesat. Mark membeli sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota, dan meninggalkan rumah kedua orangtuanya, lalu tinggal bersama Luisa di sana.

Sampai kemudian suatu malam, lebih enam bulan yang lalu Mark dan perawat Luisa lengah. Luisa tengah mengamuk dan kemudian menangis menjerit-jerit, memecahkan kaca jendela, dan kemudian tanpa di sangka mengambil kaca itu dan menggoreskannya ke nadinya.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, mimpi buruk Mark seakan terulang kembali. Darah ada di mana-mana, membasahi tangan dan pakaiannya ketika dia menangis, memanggil-manggil Luisa agar tetap sadar dan bertahan, dan menunggu _ambulance_ datang.

Pada akhirnya Luisa kembali berhasil diselamatkan. Mark masih ingat sesaat sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Luisa memanggil-manggil _appa_ nya, dengan penuh kesedihan.

Mark lalu berdiri di tepi ranjang rumah sakit dan menatap Luisa yang terbaring, lemah, dan rapuh, dengan perban tebal membalut pergelangan tangannya.

Hati Mark mencelos melihat keadaan adiknya. Kemudian dengan menegarkan hati, dia memutuskan untuk membuang harga dirinya, dan menemui _appa_ nya, mengemis perhatian _appa_ nya agar mau sekali saja menemui Luisa. Setidaknya menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan secercah kasih sayang yang sangat didambakan oleh Luisa.

Yang didapatkannya kemudian hanyalah sikap dingin dan tidak peduli. Bahkan _appa_ nya menghina bahwa Luisa tidak akan menyadari perbedaan apakah _appa_ nya atau orang lain yang memegang tangannya.

Dengan sakit hati, Mark pergi dari rumah itu, lalu tanpa sengaja dia menemukan _appa_ nya datang ke rumah sakit. Bukan untuk mengunjungi Luisa, tetapi untuk mendatangi seorang perempuan yang dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama.

Mark mengawasi ketika _appa_ nya mengintip secara sembunyi-sembunyi perempuan yang dirawat itu, tetapi tidak berani menjenguknya secara langsung. Ketika kemudian _appa_ nya pulang, Mark mengintip dan melihat Renjun di sana, sedang menunggui perempuan setengah baya yang tampak lemah, terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Seketika itu juga hati Mark dibakar oleh panasnya amarah. _Appa_ nya menolak datang ke rumah sakit untuk menengok Luisa dan malahan datang hanya untuk mengintip secara sembunyi-sembunyi Eunhee dan anak lelakinya.

Sehari kemudian, Eunhee, _eomma_ Renjun meninggal dunia. Mark mengawasi dengan diam-diam rumah Eunhee, dan seperti dugaannya, menemukan _appa_ nya juga ada di sana, mengawasi diam-diam.

Di pemakaman yang sederhana itu, dari mobil sewaannya agar tidak dikenali _appa_ nya, Mark melihat _appa_ nya menyamar sebagai pelayat. Dan dibalik kaca mata hitamnya, _appa_ nya menangis... penuh air mata kesedihan yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

Rasanya bagaikan sembilu menusuk jantungnya, perihnya tidak terkira. Ketika Luisa meregang nyawa, bunuh diri untuk meminta perhatian _appa_ nya, tidak ada air mata yang tertumpah dari _appa_ nya. Mereka memang bukan anak kandung _appa_ nya, tetapi mereka, terutama Luisa hanyalah seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mengharapkan kasih sayang dari _appa_ nya. Dan yang didapat hanya kepahitan.

Mark mengawasi Renjun, dan kemudian rencana itu tersusun di kepalanya, rencana untuk membalas dendam bagi dirinya dan bagi Luisa. Rencananya berjalan mulus, ketika seminggu setelah kematian Eunhee, _appa_ nya meninggal karena kecelakaan, kata polisi, _appa_ nya menyetir sambil mabuk. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak sempat mendekati Renjun dan mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya adalah ayah kandung Renjun.

Mark memakamkan _appa_ nya dengan hati dingin, tidak ada kesedihan ataupun air mata untuk _appa_ nya. Lelaki yang begitu kejam kepadanya dan adiknya tidak pantas untuk menerima itu.

Kemudian dia menyewa penyelidik yang sama untuk mengawasi Renjun, penyelidik itu secara berkala melaporkan semua hal tentang Renjun. Bahkan dari hal-hal yang paling kecilpun, Mark tahu, semua hal, tentang makanan kesukaan Renjun, hobinya pada tanaman, film ataupun musik kesukaan Renjun. Semua dicatat dalam ingatannya sebagai bekalnya untuk mengejar Renjun dan menjatuhkan Renjun ke dalam pesonanya.

Ketika kemudian semua sudah siap dan mulus, Mark membeli rumah terpisah, yang direncanakan untuk ditinggalinya bersama Renjun nanti ketika dia berhasil menjebak Renjun ke dalam pernikahan ini.

Semua sudah disusun dengan rapi. Dan disinilah dia. Sedang menanti kemenangannya, membalaskan dendamnya dan Luisa. Renjun harus merasakan kesakitan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Luisa.

Renjun harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Dan Mark akan memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar terjadi.

 **-o0O0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6**

" _Saat kau merasakan penyesalan ketika menyakiti orang yang kau benci. Berarti kau tidak benar-benar membencinya."_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-o0O0o-**

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Jeno lagi, dan kau tidak boleh mengurus rumah kaca itu lagi." Mark langsung mendatangi Renjun malam itu di kamarnya, seperti biasa masuk tanpa permisi dan bersikap angkuh.

Bagi Mark, ini adalah salah satu rencana balas dendamnya, menahan Renjun dari segala hasrat yang disukainya. Mark tahu Renjun sangat menyukai rumah kacanya, dan tidak bisa mengurus rumah kacanya pasti akan sangat menyakitkan bagi lelaki itu.

Renjun mendongak, menatap Mark dengan lelah, tiba-tiba Mark memperhatikan bahwa Renjun tampak lebih pucat dan kelihatan sakit. Jantungnya berdenyut, tetapi kemudian dia langsung menepis perasaan apapun itu yang sempat muncul. Tidak boleh ada belas kasihan, kalau dia ingin tujuannya tercapai, dia harus mampu bersikap kejam.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Renjun kemudian.

Mark mengangkat alisnya, "Kau tidak berhak bertanya. Aku suamimu, apapun keputusanku kau harus mengikutinya."

 _Suami macam apa yang memperlakukan isterinya seperti ini?_ Tanpa sadar Renjun meringis perih.

"Apakah kau sengaja melakukannya Mark _hyung_? Untuk menyiksaku? Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku sehingga kau seolah-olah ingin menghukumku?"

Mark mengetatkan gerahamnya, "Tidak perlu banyak bertanya." Geramnya, "Kalau aku bilang begitu, kau harus menurutinya." Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat dengan mengancam, "Atau kau ingin merasakan lagi 'hukumanku' kepadamu?"

Renjun langsung terkesiap, kalimat lelaki itu menyiratkan akan pemerkosaan kejam yang dilakukannya malam itu kepada Renjun, wajahnya bertambah pucat.

"Oke." Gumamnya kemudian. "Silahkan hukum aku, kuharap kau puas dengan apapun yang kau rencanakan." Gumam Renjun sinis kemudian. Dia takut, dia sungguh takut Mark akan memperkosanya dengan kasar seperti kemarin. Itu adalah pengalaman pertama Renjun, dan rasanya menyakitkan. Renjun tidak bisa membayangkan harus mengalami kesakitan itu lagi, ditambah dengan nyeri di hatinya, bahwa yang melakukannya adalah Mark... lelaki yang bahkan sampai sekarangpun sangat dia cintai.

"Bagus." Mark mengernyit, "Jangan coba-coba menemui Jeno, Renjun. Ataupun meminta bantuannya. Seluruh penghuni rumah ini, semua mengawasimu. Dan kau akan menyesal kalau sampai aku tahu bahwa kau menghubungi Jeno."

Setelah mengucapkan ancaman yang keji itu, Mark membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

 **-o0O0o-**

Renjun tentu saja tidak bisa untuk tidak menghubungi Jeno, lagipula lelaki itu menghubunginya terus-menerus, meskipun Renjun masih belum berani mengangkatnya, tetapi di malam hari, ketika semua penghuni rumah sudah beranjak tidur, Renjun mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan menelusup dalam kegelapan masuk ke balik selimut, dan menelepon Jeno.

"Renjun!" Jeno setengah berteriak ketika mendengar sapaan pertama Renjun. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak bisa dihubungi seharian, dan aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Aku tadi datang ke rumahmu, tetapi pegawai Mark menahanku di gerbang, tidak memperbolehkanku masuk...kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Jeno bersikeras, "Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, Renjun, kau sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri, dari suaramu pun aku sudah bisa membaca bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja... Apakah Mark berbuat kasar padamu?"

"Tidak." Renjun memejamkan mata, mengusir air mata yang mulai merembes di sana, berusaha agar suaranya terdengar tegar. Tetapi ingatan akan pemerkosaan kasar yang dilakukan Mark kepadanya, dan kemudian ancamannya pada dirinya serta keluarga Jeno membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, suaranya gemetar ketika berucap, "Aku... aku mungkin tidak bisa ke rumah kaca untuk beberapa waktu..."

"Renjun.." Renjun bisa membayangkan Jeno meringis di sana, "Kau menangis, oh Astaga, dia mengancammu ya?"

"Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa..." Renjun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya meskipun dia tahu Jeno tidak akan bisa melihatnya, "Aku... aku hanya ingin keadaan tenang dulu, semoga nanti aku bisa kembali ke rumah kaca."

"Renjun, kalau kau tidak tahan lagi, pergilah dari sana, pulanglah kepada kami, kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama."

Renjun sungguh ingin. Tetapi dia tidak bisa, bayangkan akan ancaman Mark kepada _eomma_ Jeno dan adik-adiknya membuat Renjun ngeri. Mark akan membuktikan ancamannya, Renjun sudah tahu itu ketika pada akhirnya Mark tega memperkosanya.

"Aku tidak bisa Jeno." Dengan perih Renjun mengusap air matanya, "Sampaikan salamku buat semuanya ya... aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Jeno masih memanggil-manggil namanya di seberang sana, tetapi Renjun berusaha tidak memperdulikannya, dia menutup teleponnya, lalu menangis, ditenggelamkannya air matanya di bantal, dia menangis sekuat-kuatnya, larut dalam kesedihan dan sakit hatinya.

 **-o0O0o-**

Tidak disadarnya tangisannya itu terdengar ke luar, ke arah Mark yang tanpa sengaja berjalan dari arah ruang kerjanya, melewati belokan lorong di ujung, tempat kamar Renjun berada. Mark langsung tertegun. Terpaku di depan pintu kamar Renjun. Tangisan lelaki itu terdengar sangat menyayat hati, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya perih.

Tiba-tiba saja hati Mark terasa perih, dia berdiri di sana, menunggu lama, sampai kemudian isakan Renjun menjadi pelan dan menghilang dalam keheningan.

 _Lelaki itu menangis sampai ketiduran..._

Sambil menghela napas, Mark melangkah pergi ke kamarnya.

 **-o0O0o-**

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta." Kali ini Mark tiba-tiba muncul di ruang makan, tempat Renjun sedang mengaduk-aduk sarapan paginya, tidak berselera.

Renjun mengerutkan kening, "Pesta?"

"Ya." Mark mengangkat dagunya, mengamati Renjun dengan pandangan mencemooh, "Aku sudah menyewa _event organizer_ untuk mengurus pesta ini, pesta ini kelas atas, biasanya kulakukan untuk menjamu para rekan bisnisku, akan ada banyak tamu dari kalangan atas." Mata Mark menelusuri tubuh Renjun dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki, "Dan ya ampun, belilah pakaian yang bagus dan berkelas, kau sudah kuberi uang bulanan di kartumu. Jangan sampai kau mempermalukanku di pesta itu." Gumam Mark, sengaja bersikap kejam, lalu meninggalkan Renjun yang ekspresinya seperti habis di tampar.

 **-o0O0o-**

Mark memang benar, Renjun tidak punya pakaian bagus, dan dia memang tidak berkelas, yang dilakukan Renjun hanyalah berkebun, berkutat dengan tanah dan pupuk, mengurusi tanaman yang dicintainya – _yang sekarang bahkan tidak bisa disentuhnya._

Renjun memang berbeda dari orang-orang berkelas yang dikenal oleh Mark. Dengan perasaan pedih dan terhina, Renjun menghela napas panjang.

Dilihatnya semua pakaian yang dia punya di dalam lemari, semua pakaiannya yang dibeli berdasarkan fungsinya, bukan dari merk ataupun harganya. Dan dia memang tidak punya baju pesta karena memang dia tidak pernah pergi ke pesta. Ada satu baju pesta berumur lima tahun yang hampir tidak pernah dipakainya, kemeja itu berwarna putih dengan hiasan pita berwarna putih di kerahnya, tampak begitu sederhana.

 _Apakah ini bisa dipakai di pesta yang kata Mark 'berkelas' itu?_

Matanya melirik ke arah kartu belanja yang diletakkan Mark di meja riasnya entah kapan. Tergoda untuk memakai kartu itu, berbelanja pakaian yang bagus dan mahal lalu menunjukkan kepada Mark bahwa dia bisa juga tampil berkelas dan Mark tidak bisa mencemoohnya. Tetapi dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya penuh tekad.

Setidaknya, kalau tidak bisa melawan Mark, dia bisa memberontak dengan hal-hal kecil. Renjun tidak akan membeli baju pesta baru. Biarlah dia memakai salah satu baju pestanya yang lama, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, dia akan menghadapinya dengan tegar.

 **-o0O0o-**

Larut malam Mark baru pulang dari kantornya. Lelaki itu baru pulang setelah jam sepuluh malam, hampir setiap harinya. Renjun hanya bisa menahan ingin tahunya, _benarkah Mark pergi bekerja?_ Setahunya tidak ada orang yang bekerja dari pagi sampai jam sepuluh malam, hanya orang gila kerja yang melakukannya.

 _Apakah Mark menghindarinya? Ataukah dia ... menghabiskan waktunya bersama seseorang?_

Perasaan cemburu mengglayuti hatinya dan membuatnya merasa pilu. Betapa menyedihkannya dirinya. Mark sudah memperlakukannya dengan begitu kejam, tetapi Renjun tetap saja masih menyimpan rasa cinta kepada lelaki itu.

Ketika Mark melihat Renjun sedang duduk di sofa depan dan membaca sebuah novel yang ditemukannya di rak buku, dia berhenti dan mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya.

Renjun menatap Mark dengan pedih, lalu memalingkan muka, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Aku sedang membaca buku."

"Oh." Mark tampak bingung harus berkata apa, kemudian matanya mengeras lagi, "Apakah kau sudah membeli pakaian? Pestanya akhir pekan ini, beberapa hari lagi."

Renjun menghela napas panjang, "Aku akan membelinya."

"Beli yang paling bagus dan paling mahal. Ingat, jangan mempermalukanku."

Renjun terdiam, hanya menatap punggung Mark yang berlalu meninggalkannya.

Lelaki itu pasti akan marah besar ketika tahu bahwa Renjun tidak menuruti perintahnya _. Yah... biarkan saja_ , biar Mark tahu bahwa Renjun bukanlah lelaki lemah yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

 **-o0O0o-**

Akhir pekan telah tiba, dan seluruh rumah dipenuhi kesibukan yang luar biasa, petugas _catering_ sudah datang dari pagi, dan beberapa petugas lain menyiapkan tempat, dibantu para pegawai Mark yang ada di rumah itu.

Renjun hanya mengamati dari jendela kamarnya, melihat banyaknya mobil yang didominasi mobil _catering_ parkir di halaman depan rumah Mark yang luas.

 _Sepertinya ini benar-benar pesta besar..._

Renjun mengernyit menatap kemeja putih dan celana hitam sederhananya yang sudah diseterika oleh pelayan dan dihamparkan di ranjangnya.

Bahkan pelayan tadipun mengernyit ketika dia menerima pakaian itu dari Renjun untuk disetrika, dan mengetahui bahwa Renjun akan mengenakannya untuk ke pesta nanti malam. Tatapannya tampak memprotes, tetapi dia tidak berani menyuarakannya.

Dan sekarang Renjun duduk dengan bingung, merasa ragu atas keputusannya menentang Mark. Renjun takut dirinya bukan hanya mempermalukan Mark, tetapi mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di pesta ini.

Dengan gugup dia meremas tangannya dan mengamati pakaian itu sekali lagi. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlambat untuk membeli pakaian, pestanya akan berlangsung beberapa jam lagi.

 **-o0O0o-**

Mark masuk ke kamar Renjun yang tidak dikunci dan mengerutkan keningnya, lelaki itu sudah mengenakan jas malamnya yang sangat bagus dan elegan.

"Kau belum berganti pakaian?" Lelaki itu mengamati Renjun yang mengenakan pakaian yang tampak sederhana, dengan _make-up_ tipis.

Renjun melirik pakaiannya dengan rasa bersalah, kemudian menatap Mark dan berucap terbata-bata, "Aku mengenakan ini."

Nyala api langsung muncul di mata Mark, "Kau akan ke pestaku, sebagai isteriku, mengenakan pakaian rombengan seperti ini?" Suaranya meninggi setengah berteriak, "Apakah kau tidak membeli pakaian seperti yang kuperintahkan?!"

Renjun mendongakkan dagunya, mencoba menantang Mark, "Aku merasa cukup pantas mengenakan ini."

"Cukup pantas kalau kau pergi ke pasar, bergaul bersama orang-orang rendahan," Tukas Mark dengan kasar, "Ini pestaku, dan akan ada banyak orang kelas atas yang datang, mereka akan mencemooh pakaian rombenganmu itu, dan kau akan mempermalukanku karena mereka semua pasti akan mengira aku bahkan tidak mampu membelikan isteriku sebuah pakaian!" Lelaki itu maju, begitu dekat dengan Renjun, matanya membara, "Jangan-jangan kau memang sengaja begitu ya? _Mempermalukanku?"_

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah mundur, tiba-tiba merasa takut dengan kemarahan Mark, "Ti.. tidak.. bukan maksudku begitu.. aku hanya merasa pakaian ini cukup pantas."

"Lain kali jangan menggunakan perasaanmu atas dasar selera rendahanmu itu." Mark mendengus, menatap Renjun dengan jijik, "Baiklah, kau sudah terlanjur melakukannya, silahkan permalukan dirimu sendiri, _aku tidak akan membantumu!"_

 **-o0O0o-**

Ketika memasuki pesta itu, Mark masih berjalan di sampingnya, tetapi hanya sepersekian menit, lelaki itu meninggalkannya sendirian untuk menyalami tamu-tamunya, dan tidak mengajak Renjun, seolah-olah dia malu terlihat bersama Renjun.

Renjun mengamati para tamu yang mulai ramai itu dan merasa sangat malu. Semuanya datang dengan riasan lengkap, gaun yang luar biasa elegan dan perhiasan-perhiasan mahal yang melengkapi penampilannya. Renjun tampak seperti seorang pembantu yang salah tempat di sini.

Beberapa orang yang tidak mengenalinya sebagai isteri Mark bahkan memandang sebelah mata padanya, yang lainnya melemparkan tatapan mencemooh seolah dia pelayan yang tak tahu tempat.

Renjun beringsut di sudut, merasa bahwa apa yang terpapar di depannya ini bukanlah dunianya. Semuanya terasa asing dan kejam. Tiba-tiba Renjun ingin menangis karena merasa begitu sendirian dan terasing.

Matanya mencari-cari dimana Mark, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya sedang sibuk dan tak memperhatikannya, dia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan segerombolan lelaki dan perempuan berpakaian mewah, dan tampak tertawa-tawa... bahkan ada seorang perempuan mengenakan gaun merah menyala yang sexy dan elegan, bergayut manja di lengan Mark dan lelaki itu membiarkannya.

Lalu seorang perempuan yang berjalan terburu-buru bersama pasangannya berlalu dengan sembrono, dia menabrak Renjun yang bahkan sudah berdiri di pinggir dengan keras,

"Aduh!" Perempuan itu berteriak marah karena dia hampir terhuyung jatuh dan terselamatkan karena berpegangan kepada pasangannya, perempuan itu melirik ke arah Renjun dan berteriak kesal, "Jangan berdiri seperti orang bodoh disitu, _dasar pelayan bodoh!_ Tempatmu seharusnya di dapur!"

Wajah Renjun pucat pasi ketika semua mata memandang kepadanya, begitupun Mark yang sedang bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya.

Mata Renjun mulai berkaca-kaca, dan dia mengangguk untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan saya." Padahal seharusnya dia tidak perlu meminta maaf, perempuan itulah yang menabraknya.

"Maaf... maaf! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada pemilik rumah ini karena kau seenaknya berkeliaran di pesta majikanmu...kau.."

"Dialah sang majikan, Christa." Tiba-tiba suara Mark terdengar tenang, "Perkenalkan ini Renjun isteriku."

Entah kapan Mark sudah melangkah dan tiba-tiba ada di sebelah Renjun, lalu mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Renjun.

Wajah perempuan yang dipanggil Christa itu tampak memucat, mulutnya menganga, memandang Mark dan Renjun berganti-ganti dengan tak percaya.

"Isterimu...?" gumamnya tercekat.

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum datar, "Ya, isteriku. Aku maklum kau tidak mengenalinya, di pesta pernikahan kemarin dia berdandan dan mengenakan pakaian pengantin."

Seolah masih enggan percaya, Christa menatap Renjun dengan teliti, dia lalu menatap Mark dengan gugup,

"Oh oke. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Gumamnya setengah malu, lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggandeng pasangannya, buru-buru berlalu.

Renjun menunggu sampai Christa dan pasangannya menjauh, lalu berbisik lirih kepada Mark.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ , aku..."

"Puas sekarang? Kalau kau memang ingin mempermalukanku, selamat. Kau sudah berhasil." Mark menyela kata-kara Renjun dengan dingin.

Ketika Mark hendak meninggalkan Renjun, perempuan berpakaian merah menyala itu, yang tadi berglayut dengan manja di lengan Mark, ternyata sudah berdiri di depannya, menghalangi langkahnya.

"Jadi ini isterimu, Mark? Aku sudah sangat penasaran terhadapnya ketika mendengar pernikahanmu yang sangat buru-buru. Kenapa kau tadi tidak memperkenalkannya kepada kami?" Seketika itu juga kumpulan teman-teman Mark sepertinya sudah ada di sekeliling mereka.

"Renjun sedang tidak enak badan, dia sebenarnya tidak berencana menghadiri pesta ini, benar kan sayang?" Kata-kata Mark lembut dan mesra, tetapi lelaki itu menatap Renjun dengan pandangan penuh peringatan, "Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin naik saja dan beristirahat?"

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedih, "Baik, Mark _hyung_ , aku akan beristirahat di atas."

"Hati-hati ya." Mark berbicara dengan kelembutan yang sama, yang dulu pernah dipakainya untuk menipu Renjun, tetapi kali ini bedanya Renjun sudah tahu kalau itu semua palsu.

Dengan perasaan malu dan terhina, Renjun melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia telah diusir dari pesta milik suaminya sendiri.

Telinganya mendengar tawa gembira yang menyakitkan, dan ketika dia melirik dari sudut matanya, tampak Mark sudah berbicara sambil tertawa lagi dengan beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya, perempuan cantik berbaju merah itu sudah kembali mengglayut manja di lengannya.

Renjun menghela napas sedih dan mempercepat langkah memasuki kamarnya. Dibantingnya tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, dan seperti kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini, Renjun menangis dengan penuh kepedihan.

Diluar sana pesta berlangsung meriah, penuh musik yang ceria dan percakapan yang penuh canda. Di dalam sini, di kamarnya, Renjun terisak penuh air mata, sendirian dan tidak punya siapa-siapa.

 **-o0O0o-**

Hampir lewat tengah malam, ketika pesta itu dan semua kesibukan untuk membereskannya usai, Mark dengan hati-hati membuka pintu kamar Renjun yang tidak dikunci.

Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, tetapi di tengah ranjang, di bawah sinar bulan yang remang-remang masuk melalui bagian kaca di atas jendela, Mark bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Renjun yang terbaring telungkup di atas ranjang.

Dengan pelan, mencoba tidak bersuara, Mark menarik kursi dan mendekatkannya di pinggiran ranjang, dia duduk di sana, dengan tubuh setengah membungkuk, tangan bertumpu pada sikunya, dan mata menatap nanar ke arah Renjun.

Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan, dia bisa melihat wajah Renjun yang miring ke arahnya, dan dia bisa mengetahui, ada bekas air mata yang kering di pipinya. Sekali lagi, Renjun menangis lagi sampai tertidur.

Hati Mark terasa sakit. Semula dia berpikir bahwa menyakiti Renjun terus dan terus, membuatnya menangis sepanjang waktu sampai kemudian hampir gila akan memuaskan hatinya yang sakit dan penuh dendam. Akan membuatnya bisa menghilangkan rasa seperti luka menganga ketika menatap kondisi Renjun yang menyedihkan.

Tetapi ternyata tidak, yang muncul adalah kesakitan yang baru. Rasa seperti dadanya diremas ketika melihat keadaan Renjun seperti sekarang ini. Sedih karena kelakukannya.

Mark begitu larut dalam usahanya membalas dendam sehingga dia lupa membatasi hatinya sendiri. Pesona dan kebaikan Renjun telah menyentuh nuraninya yang paling dalam, membuat jiwanya berperang.

 _Renjun dan Luisa_. Apakah Mark harus memilih? Bukankah pada akhirnya siapapun yang akan Mark pilih, dia tetap saja telah melakukan sebuah pengkhianatan besar?

 **-o0O0o-**

Hampir dua bulan berlalu, dan pernikahan itu terasa semakin dingin hingga membuat menggigil, Mark hampir tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Renjun bahkan hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan suaminya.

Renjun amat sangat merindukan rumah kacanya, dia sudah berusaha menunggu supaya suasana hati Mark baik dan kemudian dia bisa membahas tentang rumah kaca itu lagi. Tetapi suasana hati Mark tampaknya tidak pernah baik. Dalam pertemuan singkat mereka di kala sarapan pagi, kalau Mark sedang tidur di rumah, lelaki itu selalu memasang tampang cemberut yang tidak menyenangkan.

Renjun beberapa kali tergoda untuk kabur ke rumah kacanya, apalagi Jeno yang selalu meneleponnya setiap malam dan menghiburnya menceritakan bahwa beberapa varietas bunga yang mereka kembangkan telah mekar dengan wanginya dan begitu indah warnanya.

Renjun rindu berada di sana, amat sangat merindu sampai ingin menangis setiap dia berusaha menahan dorongannya untuk pergi dari rumah ini. Para pegawai rumah ini mengawasinya, Renjun tahu pasti. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan mengangkat telepon dan memberitahu Mark kalau dia sekali saja melewati gerbang itu dengan sembrono. Lagi pula gerbang itu dijaga dua pegawai Mark yang sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkannya keluar, kalau dia tidak memakai mobil dan sopir yang disediakan oleh Mark. Mobil dan supir itu sama saja, Mark pasti sudah menginstruksikannya untuk selalu mengawasi Renjun. Renjun hanya bisa keluar kalau dia berbelanja ke supermarket atau ke tempat-tempat umum, dengan supir itu terus mengikuti dan mengawasinya. Dia sama saja terpenjara di balik pagar rumah yang mewah ini.

Pagi itu, Mark sedang sarapan dengan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa. Renjun dengan langkah pelan, berusaha memberanikan diri mendekatinya. Mereka sudah jarang sekali berbicara akhir-akhir ini. Setelah pesta itu, Mark bisa dikatakan hampir mengabaikan Renjun. Kalaupun mereka bercakap-cakap itu hanyalah berupa kalimat-kalimat singkat yang ketus dari Mark.

"Aku ingin ke rumah kaca." Renjun segera berkata ketika melihat Mark sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

Mark mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dan menatap Renjun dengan dingin.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau tidak boleh mengunjungi rumah kaca itu lagi?"

"Tapi itu bisnisku, usaha yang aku bangun dari awal, dan rumah kaca itu hampir seperti hidupku..."

"Kau tidak butuh membangun bisnis apapun, aku bisa menghidupimu dengan berlebih, berikan semua kepada Jeno. Mengenai rumah kaca itu, aku tidak peduli."

" _Oh ya ampun_!" Renjun berdiri menatap Mark dengan pedih, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau ingin aku pada akhirnya bunuh diri karena frustrasi ya? Itu yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak tahu kebencian dari mana yang mendorongmu _hyung_ , tetapi kau telah melakukan perbuatan keji, menggunakan pernikahan ini untuk menjebak seseorang... dan sengaja membuatku menderita hanya.."

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang menderita?" Mark berdiri dengan marah, menghampiri Renjun, "Apa yang kau tahu _hah?_ Kau selalu hidup dalam limpahan kasih sayang! Semua orang menyayangimu dan menjagamu dalam duniamu yang manis dan indah, kau bahkan tidak perlu mengemis kasih sayang siapapun! _Tidak seperti kami!"_

Renjun menatap Mark dengan terkejut, Apa yang dikatakan Mark kepadanya tadi? Kenapa Mark membandingkan kasih sayang yang diperoleh dari orangtuanya? Dan kenapa dia menyebut _'kami'_? Siapakah _'kami'_ yang Mark maksud itu?

Mark sendiri tampak begitu marah dan menakutkan, dia memegang kedua lengan Renjun dengan keras.

"Aku ingin kau merasakan apa itu penderitaan, bagaimana rasanya kau terus menerus ditolak dan disakiti oleh orang yang kau cintai! _Aku ingin kau merasakannya!"_ dalam kemarahannya, Mark mengguncang-guncang lengan Renjun dengan keras, membuat kepalanya pusing. Pusing itu makin menjadi ketika perutnya bergolak dan membuatnya mual luar biasa, Renjun tidak bisa menahan muntahnya.

Dia mendorong Mark sekuat tenaga, lalu berlari ke arah wastafel yang berada di kamar mandi yang berhubungan dengan ruang makan itu, dengan dorongan sepenuhnya dari mulutnya, dia muntah-muntah hebat, memuntahkan seluruh isi sarapannya.

Ketika dia selesai, dengan terengah-engah dia menyalakan kerannya, dan membasuh mukanya. Didongakkannya kepalanya, dan dari cermin di hadapannya, dia melihat Mark berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Mata mereka bertatapan dan ingatan mereka langsung berpadu ke malam itu, malam dimana Mark memperkosa Renjun dengan kejam... tanpa pengaman apapun.

Renjun mulai gemetaran, menatap Mark dengan meringis perih.

Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Mark, dia menatap Renjun dengan sama _shock_ nya, suaranya tampak tercekat ketika dia berkata.

"Kau... hamil ya?"

 **-o0O0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Kenapa sihh kalian sensi sama aku (read: Luisa), kan aku bukan pacar, istri bahkan selingkuhan Mark.. aku tuhh cuma adeknya.. Cuma adek doang gg lebih.. ihhh, kesel aku dituduh yang enggak2 ma kalian…**

 **Seharusnya kalian prihatin ma nasib aku,, huhuhu..**

 **Okay abaikan…**

 **Dah tahukan masa kelamnya Makeu, wah Renjun hamil? Hamil beneran gg yaa?**

 **Okay, reviewnya dong, say…**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	7. Chapter 6

**Green Daylight "Pembunuh Cahaya" (MarkRen Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Luisa Lee (OC)**

 **Summary :**

 **Renjun tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di benak Mark. Lelaki itu dulu sangat baik padanya hingga mereka menikah, dan Mark berubah sangat membencinya. Dia selalu merendahkan Renjun, meremehkannya dan menyakiti hatinya. Sebenarnya apa salah Renjun pada Mark?**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, marriage life, OOC**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning :**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, M-Preg. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi Markren, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Pembunuh Cahaya… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Thanks to :**

 **taniguchimegu35, FujosGirl, kono Ouji sama ga inai, Nana Lee Jeno, ugotnajaem, nrlyukkeuri96, guessssst, Cho Kyungmint, It's YuanRenKai, Cheon yi, JaeEun21, Zxxxd11, haechanct, hopekies, adaml8770, Missyeonjeongseo, dan yang sudah mem** _ **follow**_ **& **_**favorite**_ **ff ini.**

 **-o0O0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7**

" _Cinta itu memilih. Memilih dari dua yang paling berarti: dia yang berjalinan darah denganmu, atau dia yang sedang mengandung darah dagingmu?"_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-o0O0o-**

Mereka berdua bertatapan dengan cemas dan wajah pucat. Renjun sendiri begitu cemas, suaminya memperlakukannya dengan buruk dan sekarang dia hamil, hamil bukan dari buah cinta pernikahannya tetapi dari pemaksaan yang dilakukan suaminya kepadanya.

Akan seperti apakah Mark memperlakukan anaknya nanti? Sementara dia memperlakukan Renjun seperti ini? Bagaimanakah anak ini akan tumbuh dan besar? Akankah Mark memperlakukannya dengan buruk?

Tiba-tiba insting ingin melindungi anaknya tumbuh dari benak Renjun, dia langsung merangkulkan lengannya dan memeluk perutnya dengan waspada. Kalau Mark ingin menyakiti bayinya, berarti dia harus berjuang, kemarin Renjun pasrah dan menyerah karena dia merasa dirinya sebatang kara, sekarang dia mempunyai seorang bayi yang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya, dan dia harus berjuang melindungi anaknya.

"Kau harus ke dokter." Mark memandangi Renjun yang memeluk perutnya sambil mengernyit, "Kita ke dokter sekarang."

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Renjun tiba-tiba ingin menjauhkan Mark sejauh mungkin dari calon anaknya. Dia tidak percaya kepada Mark.

" _Sekarang_ , Renjun." Mark menggeram merenggut lengan Renjun dengan kasar, ketika melihat Renjun mengernyit dia langsung melepaskan pegangannya tampak bingung harus berbuat apa, "Pokoknya ikut aku."

Renjun memegangi lengannya yang sakit, sekilas melihat kebingungan yang muncul dari tatapan mata Mark dan menarik kesimpulan. Mark tampak sama bingungnya dengannya, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak mengira keadaan akan seperti ini. Kemudian dia menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan Mark. Lagipula dia ingin memastikan keadaannya pada dokter.

Dengan langkah ragu, dia mengikuti Mark memasuki mobil hitamnya yang besar itu, dan duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak bercakap-cakap, hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

 **-o0O0o-**

"Kantong kehamilannya sudah kelihatan, dan hasil tes _lab_ nya positif, usia kandungannya sudah enam minggu." Dokter perempuan itu tersenyum, "Selamat tuan."

Renjun membalas senyuman dokter yang ramah itu dengan gugup, sementara Mark sendiri tampak pucat pasi menerima kepastian kabar itu.

Ini pasti bukan yang diharapkan lelaki itu.

Renjun menatap ekspresi _shock_ Mark dan menghela napas panjang. Tetapi dia benar-benar hamil. Dengan lembut dielusnya perutnya, penuh kasih sayang. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi ibu, tetapi yang pasti dia akan menjaga anak ini sepenuh hatinya. Matanya bersinar penuh sayang, karena kehadiran anak ini, dia tidak sebatang kara lagi.

Renjun mengangkat kepalanya, dan matanya bertatapan dengan Mark yang sedang mengamati perutnya. Lelaki itu lalu menatap mata Renjun dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

 **-o0O0o-**

Setelah mengantarkan Renjun pulang, Mark langsung pergi lagi, setengah mengebut dia menuju rumahnya yang ada di pinggiran kota. Menemui Luisa.

Rumah besar bercat putih itu tampak lengang, ketika Mark memarkir mobilnya di halaman dia merenung dan menyadari bahwa selalu ada nuansa sedih di dalam rumah ini. Suasana sedih yang menggayuti hatinya.

Dia melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Luisa, rumah tampak sepi karena masih siang hari. Mungkin Luisa sedang tidur siang dan para pelayan sedang sibuk menyiapkan hidangannya di dapur.

Dengan hati-hati, dibukanya kamar adik kembarnya itu, dilihatnya Luisa sedang tidur pulas. Tetapi rupanya Luisa menyadari kedatangannya, matanya terbuka, meskipun hampa dan kosong, tetapi menunjukkan kalau dia sudah bangun.

"Hai sayang." Mark memang selalu memanggil Luisa dengan panggilan sayang, sebagai bentuk kasih sayangnya kepada adiknya, "Apa kabarmu?"

Luisa yang masih berbaring menjulurkan tangannya ke arah suara Mark dan tersenyum, "Kangen."

Mark duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menggenggam tangan adiknya. Kadangkala ketika kondisi Luisa sedang baik, dia bisa diajak komunikasi dengan lancar, meskipun hanya sepatah-sepatah kata.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Hati Mark terasa perih melihat kondisi Luisa yang terbaring tak berdaya, seketika pikirannya melayang ke arah Renjun, Renjun yang sedang mengandung anaknya. _Akankah dia jadi seperti appanya? Mengkhianati Luisa karena Renjun?_ Jantung Mark serasa direnggut dan napasnya terasa sesak, "Maafkan aku." Suaranya berubah serak, "Maafkan aku Luisa. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melukai Renjun lagi... dia.. dia mengandung anakku, dan aku... aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya, aku.. aku telah jatuh dalam perasaanku sendiri." Suara Mark tercekat, menatap Luisa yang masih memasang eksrpresi kosong, "Maafkan aku Luisa, aku jahat sama seperti _appa_. Aku mengkhianatimu karena telah kalah dengan perasaanku sendiri.. maafkan aku Luisa, maafkan aku..."

Suara Mark yang penuh kesedihan dan keputus asaan menggema di kamar yang sepi itu, dan tidak ada jawaban dari Luisa.

 _Bahkan Mark tidak tahu apakah Luisa mengerti kata-katanya atau tidak..._

 **-o0O0o-**

Mark merenung sendirian di ruang tamu rumah itu. Luisa tampaknya lelah dan dia tertidur lagi di atas.

Dia merenungi semua rencananya yang sudah pasti akan berubah total. Kehamilan Renjun sudah merubah segalanya. Dia berencana membuat Renjun tersiksa dan menderita secara mental. Tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin bukan dilakukannya kalau Renjun sedang mengandung anaknya?

Dengan frustrasi Mark meremas rambutnya sendiri, mengutuk kebodohannya karena malam itu, ketika dia memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Renjun, dia tidak teringat untuk menggunakan pengaman. Dia terlalu marah waktu itu sehingga bertindak tanpa pikir panjang, ingin menghukum Renjun dengan cara terburuk yang dia tahu. Tetapi itu hanya terjadi satu kali, _siapa yang mengira bahwa Renjun akan langsung hamil?_

Tetapi penyesalan tidak ada gunanya, sekarang Mark harus memikirkan langkah ke depannya dengan adanya perubahan situasi ini. Laki-laki itu, Renjun, telah terlanjur mengandung darah dagingnya.

Lelaki hamil... Mark sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa lelaki ternyata dapat hamil, apakah mungkin ini balasan karena telah menyakiti Renjun? Dan anak itu... apakah dia menginginkannya?

Mark memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba merasa rapuh ketika batinnya mengakui bahwa dia menginginkan anak itu.

 **-o0O0o-**

"Aku hamil." Renjun menelepon Jeno segera begitu dia berada di kamar sendirian.

Jeno tampak menahan napas di seberang telepon, dia terperangah, " _Hamil?_ Tetapi... bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau bilang dia sama sekali tidak menyentuhmu?"

Hanya keluarganya saja yang mengetahui bahwa Renjun dapat hamil, dan karena Jeno sudah Renjun anggap sebagai keluarganya Renjun mengatakan rahasia yang dia ketahui dari _eomma_ nya sebelum meninggal.

Renjun tidak pernah mengatakan tentang pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Mark kepadanya saat itu, dia tidak mau menyulut kemarahan Jeno. Karena itu dengan gugup dia berdehem, berusaha terdengar normal.

"Itu pernah terjadi satu kali."

"Apakah dengan cinta?" Jeno langsung bertanya skeptis, lelaki itu terlalu pandai untuk dibohongi.

Renjun berdehem lagi kebingungan, lalu memutuskan untuk jujur saja, "Tidak. Itu terjadi karena Mark marah."

"Oh Astaga." Suara Jeno tercekat. Lalu hening. Renjun tahu Jeno sedang meredakan emosinya. Kemudian lelaki itu berkata lagi dengan tegas dan marah, "Dia memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk, Renjun. Kurasa sudah saatnya kau meninggalkannya."

"Aku tidak bisa, Jeno... bayi ini, dia anak Mark... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Mark begitu saja, anak ini nanti tidak akan punya _appa_."

"Kau bisa." Jeno bergumam tegas, "Tinggalkan dia, Renjun. Dia sudah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, dari ceritamu setiap malam, ketika kau menangis dan meneleponku, aku sudah menahan diri untuk menyerbu rumah itu dan membawamu keluar dari sana. Kau selalu menahanku, tetapi sekarang ada bayi itu dan aku mencemaskannya, apakah Mark akan menyakiti bayi itu juga?"

Pertanyaan Jeno menohok benak Renjun, dia merenung, Apakah Mark akan menyakiti bayi ini juga? Renjun tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa membaca Mark.

Dengan sedih Renjun menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Mark, Jeno..."

"Kenapa Renjun? Tidak ada satu seorangpun yang bisa tahan seperti dirimu, direndahkan dan tidak dipedulikan oleh suaminya seperti itu. Kenapa Renjun? Kenapa kau bertahan? Apakah karena kau masih mencintai si brengsek itu?"

Renjun tertegun, tidak bisa menjawab.

Sampai kemudian Jeno menyadari kenyataan di balik keheningan Renjun, " _Oh Astaga_ , Renjun. Kau masih mencintai Mark ya? Bahkan setelah seluruh perlakukan buruk yang dia timpakan kepadamu?"

Renjun menghela napas panjang, Jeno akhirnya menyuarakan kenyataan yang selama ini coba Renjun sangkal. Dia memang masih mencintai Mark, amat sangat. Dan bahkan setelah kekasaran dan kekejaman sikap Mark kepadanya, Renjun masih menyimpan itu, jauh di dalam hatinya yang perih dan terluka.

Air matanya menetes, merasakan pedihnya cinta yang tak terbalas, "Maafkan aku Jeno." Suaranya bergetar karena tangis.

Jeno menghela napas lagi dengan keras, "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Renjun, lemah karena cinta dan membiarkan dirimu ditindas tak karuan oleh suamimu. Ingat sekarang ada seorang anak di dalam perutmu yang membutuhkan perlindungan dan perhatianmu, dan kuharap, ketika kelakuan Mark sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi, kau bisa mengambil keputusan tegas untuk meninggalkannya, demi dirimu dan _demi bayimu_."

Renjun mengernyit mendengar nasehat Jeno. Dia menyadari bahwa kenyataan itu pada akhirnya akan datang. Kenyataan bahwa mungkin pada akhirnya dia harus meninggalkan Mark.

 **-o0O0o-**

Mark pulang masih dengan hati berkecamuk, bingung harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi dia merasa harus menjalankan apa yang disebutnya sebagai rencana balas dendam, tetapi di sisi lain, nuraninya memberontak mengingatkannya bahwa Renjun sedang mengandung anaknya.

Dan Renjun sedang menunggunya, menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang lebar dan indah di ruang tamu. Entah berapa lama lelaki itu menunggunya, bukankah dia seharusnya sudah tidur? _Bukankah orang hamil seharusnya tidur cepat?_

Mark melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam duabelas, dia kemudian bergumam dingin kepada Renjun, "Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu, kita harus bicara." Jawab Renjun singkat, menatapnya penuh tekad.

Mark mengernyit. Kalau saja dia malam ini tidak pulang dan memutuskan menginap di rumah untuk Luisa, akankah isterinya ini menunggunya sampai pagi?

"Kita bicara besok saja, aku lelah."

"Apakah ada orang lain, Mark?"

Mark yang sedang melangkah hendak meninggalkan ruangan tertegun, dan kemudian menatap Renjun dengan _defensif_ , "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau jarang pulang, kau tampak begitu membenciku, aku berpikir bahwa mungkin..." Renjun menghela napas panjang, merasakan kesakitan ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu, "Aku berpikir bahwa mungkin kau.. kau sudah menemukan orang lain yang kau cintai, dan kau baru menyadarinya ketika kau sudah terlanjur menikahiku, jadi kau melampiaskan rasa frustrasimu dengan melakukan semua ini kepadaku. Aku pikir..." Renjun berdehem, "Kalau memang ada orang lain yang kau cintai, dan juga mencintaimu, aku.. aku bersedia pergi dengan sukarela." Renjun memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedih, "Aku tidak akan memaksakan suamiku yang tidak mencintaiku untuk hidup bersamaku."

Mark tercenung lama, bayangan Luisa terlintas di benaknya. Memang ada orang lain, meskipun tidak dalam cara seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Renjun. Luisa adalah orang lain itu, adik kembar kesayangannya yang telah menanggung begitu banyak penderitaan karena keberadaan Renjun. _Appa_ nya yang sangat dipuja oleh Luisa, _yang sangat dirindukan kasih sayangnya oleh Luisa_ , ternyata memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Renjun, mengabaikan Luisa.

Dan sekarang, Mark merasakan dorongan yang sama. Dorongan itu sebenarnya sudah muncul dari awal, ketika dia mendekati Renjun, merasakan kedekatan yang nyaman dan perasaan hangat yang mulai bertumbuh seiring dengan kebersamaan mereka, sejenak Mark lupa pada keinginannya untuk membalas dendam, terlena dalam pesona Renjun. Sayangnya, setiap malam ketika dia melihat keadaan Luisa, Mark selalu disadarkan bahwa dia harus menyakiti Renjun untuk membalas dendam. Kemudian, dengan kejam, Mark membunuh perasaan yang bertumbuh itu, menguncinya begitu dalam jauh di dalam jiwanya yang kelam.

Tetapi setelah diketahuinya bahwa Renjun sedang hamil dan mengandung anaknya, perasaan itu perlahan menyembul kembali, menyeruak tanpa dia sadari, membuat Mark merasa benci pada diri sendiri karena dia sadar, kalau dia menumbuhkan rasa sayangnya pada Renjun, itu sama saja dia telah mengkhianati Luisa, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan _appa_ mereka kepada Luisa.

Tetapi Mark tidak mampu membohongi dirinya sendiri, selama ini dia berhasil bersikap kasar kepada Renjun, menyakitinya sambil menipu dirinya sendiri bahwa dia melakukannya demi Luisa... tertapi sedikit demi sedikit hatinya ternyata ikut tersakiti dan pedih, seiring dengan kepedihan yang dialami Renjun.

Mark tidak mampu membuat Renjun menderita lagi, Mark tidak mampu menyakiti Renjun lagi, terlebih karena sekarang di dalam tubuh Renjun, darah dagingnya telah tumbuh dan berkembang.

Mark menatap ke arah Renjun yang masih mengamatinya dengan bingung dan penuh ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada orang lain." Gumamnya ketus, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Renjun.

 **-o0O0o-**

Tamu yang datang siang itu sungguh tak di duganya, dia adalah _eomma_ Mark, perempuan yang sangat modis dan cantik meskipun usianya sudah lebih dari setengah abad, perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja sudah datang dan duduk di ruang tamu dan mengamati Renjun dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau manis." Gumamnya kemudian dalam senyuman, membuat Renjun yang semula menahan napas di bawah tatapan perempuan itu langsung menghelanya dengan lega. "Aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu karena kondisi tubuhku agak sedikit tidak baik dan aku harus merawat diriku di luar negeri, maafkan aku. Yang pasti aku senang isteri Mark sangat cantik, manis dan sepertinya baik." Senyumnya.

"Terimakasih." Renjun duduk dengan gugup di depan ibu mertuanya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku saja, panggil aku Baekhyun. Aku kurang suka dipanggil dengan sebutan _'ahjumma'_ , atau _'eomma'_ dan sebagainya, itu membuatku merasa semakin tua." Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan santai.

Pelayan datang mengantarkan teh dan kue, sementara Renjun mengamati ibu mertuanya, perempuan ini tampaknya memiliki pemikiran modern ala barat, karena cara memanggil orangtua hanya dengan nama saja biasanya diterapkan di negeri barat dan hampir tidak ada di sini.

Baekhyun menatap mata Renjun dan tersenyum, seolah bisa memahami pemikiran Renjun, "Aku hidup di luar negeri hampir seumur hidupku, aku pulang ke negara ini, dan satu tahun kemudian aku menikah. Jadi memang gaya hidupku tidak seperti orang kebanyakan di sini," Perempuan itu lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Renjun dalam, "Kau hamil ya."

Renjun hampir saja tersedak teh yang disesapnya, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung, "Darimana anda tahu?"

"Dokter yang kalian kunjungi kan dokter pribadi keluarga kami, dia secara pribadi meneleponku untuk mengucapkan selamat." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Dan bahkan, Mark anakku sendiri tidak memberitahuku."

Renjun tercenung dan teringat perkataan Mark, tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mengemis kasih sayang orang tua _. Apakah Mark yang mengalaminya? Mengemis kasih sayang orang tua?_ Tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun _eomma_ yang baik, bukan perempuan dingin yang tidak bisa menyayangi anaknya, kalau begitu kenapa seolah-olah Baekhyun tidak bisa dekat dengan anak-anaknya?

Baekhyun sendiri ikut mengambil teh dan menyesapnya, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan mendesah, "Mark memang tidak pernah dekat denganku, apalagi setelah dia dewasa dan kemudian meninggalkan rumah, kami hampir sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan..." Baekhyun menatap Renjun dengan ragu, "Apakah kau sudah berkenalan dengan Luisa?"

 _Luisa? Siapakah itu?_ Mark sama sekali tidak pernah menyebut nama itu dalam percakapan mereka. Dengan ragu dan penuh ingin tahu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh ingin tahu.

Tetapi Baekhyun seolah menyesal telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu, dia menggumam tak jelas, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ke hal-hal lain.

Tetapi sampai dengan Baekhyun berpamitan pergi, pertanyaan itu terus menggayuti benak Renjun _. Luisa? Siapakah gerangan Luisa itu?_

 **-o0O0o-**

Mark akhirnya pulang, dan menatap Renjun dari belakang, Renjun rupanya tidak menyadari keberadaannya, laki-laki itu sedang sibuk mengatur bunga di sebuah vas, mungkin itu bunga-bunga yang dia petik dari taman belakang sana. Tanpa sadar Mark tersenyum, Renjun hampir tidak bisa lepas dari tanaman.

Ketika sadar bahwa dia tersenyum, Mark langsung mengerutkan alisnya dan berdehem, membuat Renjun menolehkan kepalanya, disadarinya bahwa laki-laki itu langsung menegang ketika menyadari kehadirannya di ruangan itu.

"Kita akan membicarakan mengenai kehamilan ini."

Renjun memberikan tatapan persetujuan, lalu tanpa suara mundur dan melangkah duduk di sofa, Mark menyusulnya, duduk di depannya.

"Aku menginginkan anak itu." Gumam Mark.

Wajah Renjun langsung pucat, dan _reflek_ tangannya melindungi perutnya, Apakah Mark akan merenggut anak ini darinya ketika lahir nanti? Sekejam itukah Mark kepadanya? Memisahkan anak dari ibunya adalah perbuatan terkejam yang Renjun bisa bayangkan.

Mark mengamati ekspresi Renjun dan mengerutkan keningnya kesal, "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan merebut anak itu darimu. Kita akan membicarakan pengaturan pernikahan ini baik-baik, demi anak itu." Mark menghela napas, mengucapkan permintaan maaf dalam hatinya kepada Luisa, _dia bisa dikatakan telah mengkhianati Luisa, tetapi bagaimana lagi?_ Renjun sedang mengandung anaknya. "Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Renjun menatap Mark dengan tatapan tidak percaya, " _Kau?_ Akan memperlakukanku dengan baik? Sampai kapan Mark? Sampai anak ini lahir dan kau kemudian akan menyiksa dan merendahkanku lagi? _Tidak!_ " Renjun mengangkat dagunya dengan keras kepala, "Sampai detik ini aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menikahiku, tetapi sedikit demi sedikit aku memahami ada kebencian yang mendorongmu, meski aku tidak pernah tahu apa alasannya dan apa kesalahanku." Mata Renjun tampak pedih, "Anak ini memang tidak direncanakan, tetapi aku tidak akan melibatkannya dalam pernikahan yang menyedihkan ini. Aku ingin bercerai."

Renjun memang masih mencintai Mark, tetapi sikap Mark di depannya yang begitu dingin dan datar menyakiti hatinya. Seandainya saja Mark bisa sedikit lembut kepadanya, menunjukkan penyesalan atas sikap kasarnya dan menunjukkan niat baiknya, alih-alih memberikan kesepakatan tanpa hati, Renjun mungkin akan memperjuangkan pernikahan ini untuk Mark. Tetapi detik ini dia melihat, bahwa tidak ada gunanya dia berharap. Mark membencinya. _Titik_. Dan Renjun seperti orang bodoh terus berharap dalam cinta yang tak terbalas.

Jeno benar, sekarang dia tidak sendirian lagi, sekarang ada anak ini di dalam perutnya, dan Renjun harus berjuang bukan hanya demi dirinya tetapi juga demi anak ini.

Ekspresi Mark tampak marah mendengar usulan perceraian Renjun, "Tidak akan ada perceraian, bukankah sudah kukatakan kepadamu?"

"Aku akan menggugatmu, segera. Aku sudah muak menjadi pelampiasan kebencianmu tanpa tahu kenapa. Aku sudah muak menyadari kau menipuku dalam pernikahan ini, mengira kau mencintaiku." Napas Renjun tercekat menahan air matanya yang mulai tumpah, "Dan kemudian aku tahu semua itu hanyalah kebohongan, kebohongan palsu yang sangat kejam." Air mata Renjun akhirnya meleleh ke pipinya, "Aku mencintaimu, kau pasti tahu itu.." Suaranya bergetar ketika dia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan melangkah berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Mark.

Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, Mark meraih pergelangan tangannya dan mencengkeramnya. Renjun menoleh dan melihat pergolakan di wajah Mark, lelaki itu tampak kalut dan bingung... akankah Mark menahan dan memeluknya?

Renjun mungkin terlalu banyak berharap, karena kemudian yang dikatakan Mark adalah ucapan dingin yang arogan.

"Tidak akan ada perceraian, Renjun. Kau harus terima itu."

Dengan penuh kekecewaan akan jawaban Mark, Renjun menyentakkan tangannya dari pegangan Mark dan melangkah setengah berlari menuju kamarnya, sejauh mungkin dari suaminya. Dia akan pergi dari rumah ini bagaimanapun caranya. Selama ini dia bertumpu pada harapan kosong bahwa masih ada cinta Mark untuknya. Sekarang dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar bahwa dia hanya bermimpi.

Pernikahan ini sudah tidak bisa diperjuangkan lagi. Pernikahan ini sudah mati bahkan sebelum dimulai. Dan Renjun harus pergi meninggalkan Mark, kalau tidak dia akan hanyut dalam nyeri dan patah hati.

 **-o0O0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **8**

" _Cinta dan benci itu hanya berbatas selaput tipis tak terlihat. Jika kau membenci seseorang, telaahlah perasaanmu, karena jangan-jangan, pada kenyataannya, kau mencintainya."_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-o0O0o-**

Mark berdiri terpaku dan bingung ketika ditinggalkan oleh Renjun. Perceraian. Pada akhirnya Renjun pasti akan mengajukan itu kepadanya, dan dia tahu itu akan terjadi. Dia bahkan sudah merencanakan perceraian yang menyakitkan untuk Renjun.

Tetapi sekarang dia tidak mungkin menerima perceraian itu, Demi Tuhan, Renjun sedang mengandung anaknya, dan lelaki itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkan perceraian. Mau dia bawa kemana anak Mark nanti? Apakah dia akan lari ke pelukan Jeno dan kemudian menjadiakan Jeno ayah dari anaknya?

Mark meringis dengan marah. _Tidak!_ Tidak akan Mark biarkan Renjun lari kembali ke pelukan Jeno. Selama ini dia sudah menahan kebencian kepada lelaki itu, Jeno, lelaki yang terlalu dekat dengan Renjun. Dia tidak akan mengizinkan anaknya yang sekarang ada di perut Renjun berdekatan dengan Jeno.

 _Mark akan mempertahankan Renjun dan anaknya mati-matian agar selalu berada di sampingnya._

 **-o0O0o-**

"Jadi kau akan pergi?"

Jeno terdengar bersemangat ketika malam itu Renjun meneleponnya, Renjun menghela napas panjang dan tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya, lupa kalau Jeno tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Renjun?" Jeno bertanya lagi menunggu jawaban Renjun.

"Ya Jeno, aku akan pergi." Renjun cepat-cepat menjawab.

"Kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku akan mencari cara melarikan diri dari supir yang diperintahkan oleh Mark untuk selalu mengawasiku." Gumam Renjun pelan, takut terdengar dari luar.

Jeno tampak berpikir di seberang sana, "Mark pasti akan langsung mengejarmu kemari, ke rumah kaca dan ke rumahku." Suaranya berubah serius, "Kau tidak boleh pulang kemari, aku akan mencarikan tempat untukmu bersembunyi, tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Mark."

Renjun memikirkan perkataan Jeno dan tiba-tiba merasa takut ketika mengingat ancaman Mark kepada keluarga Jeno.

"Aku takut Jeno." Gumamnya pelan, mulai ragu.

"Takut apa?"

"Mark..." suara Renjun tercekat, "Mark pernah mengancam, kalau aku sampai melarikan diri atau menemuimu, dia akan menjadikan kau sasarannya, kau, _eomma_ mu dan kedua adikmu, dia akan menyerang mereka. Aku takut dia akan melaksanakan ancamannya dan melukai kalian." Bisik Renjun gemetar.

"Kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri." Jeno bergumam dengan suara tegas, "Jangan pikirkan itu, Renjun, kau harus memikirkan dirimu dan anakmu. Mark memang berkuasa, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat semena-mena dan melukai kita. Aku akan menghadapinya." Sambung Jeno dengan yakin.

Renjun memejamkan matanya berusaha meredakan ketakutanya. "Semoga Jeno... semoga semua baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencari cara untuk pergi dari rumah ini, segera."

"Kau harus benar-benar memikirkannya segera Renjun. Tingalkan saja Mark!"

Renjun mendesah, "Kau tahu aku masih mencintainya..."

"Bukankah kau takut padanya? Katamu dia pria kejam yang tidak segan-segan berbuat apapun untuk melaksanakan maksudnya."

"Ya..aku tahu, aku memang takut kepadanya, aku ketakutan ketika dia mengancammu dan keluargamu... entah kenapa jauh di dalam hatiku aku selalu berharap bahwa Mark tidak sejahat itu."

"Itu hanya harapan karena hatimu dilemahkan oleh cinta." Jeno tampak jengkel. "Cinta membuat matamu berkabut, membuatmu merasa bahwa masih ada kebaikan di benak Mark, padahal dia sangat kejam, banyak buktinya bukan? Kekejamannya dalam pernikahanmu, sikap kasarnya, siapa yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya untuk menyakitimu?"

"Entahlah Jeno." Renjun mulai merasa lelah,

Tetapi Jeno tidak membiarkannya, "Mark itu kejam, Renjun. Sangat kejam. Cepat atau lambat kau harus menyadari bahwa dia adalah pria yang jahat. Dan kau harus menyadarinya sebelum semuanya terlambat."

 **-o0O0o-**

Sementara itu, tanpa Renjun sadari, Mark tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit, tadi Mark memutuskan untuk menemui Renjun dan berkompromi demi anak mereka, dia akan meminta maaf kepada Renjun dan membuat Renjun mau tinggal dan mempertahankan pernikahan mereka.

Tetapi ketika baru sedikit membuka pintu kamar Renjun, dia mendengar percakapan itu, rencana melarikan diri Renjun yang disusunnya bersama Jeno.

Mark meradang, panas oleh kemarahan yang tidak dia sadari oleh karena apa. _Berani-beraninya Renjun merancang cara untuk pergi darinya dan tidak menghiraukan ancamannya?_ Dan juga laki-laki itu menyusun rencananya dengan Jeno? Apakah kecurigaannya benar? Bahwa Jeno dan Renjun sebenarnya menjalin hubungan lebih? Renjun memang pernah mengatakan bahwa Jeno adalah normal, tetapi Mark tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja. Apalagi dengan kenyataan di depannya bahwa Renjun selalu menghubungi Jeno diam-diam seolah-olah tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Dada Mark terasa panas. _Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memberi peringatan kepada pasangan itu!_

 **-o0O0o-**

Hampir dini hari ketika ponsel Renjun terus menerus berbunyi, tidak mau menyerah sampai Renjun terbangun dan membuka mata.

Renjun masih mengantuk, dia membuka matanya dengan lemah, dan meraba-raba ponselnya yang terus berbunyi dengan berisik, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Renjun mengangkatnya sambil masih memejamkan matanya.

"Halo?" suaranya serak, tertelan oleh kantuk.

" _Renjun!"_ Itu suara Jeno, terdengar panik dan bingung, di belakangnya tampak riuh rendah suara manusia, "Rumah kaca... rumahmu... terbakar!"

Kata-kata itu sanggup membangunkan Renjun begitu saja, bagaikan guyuran air es yang menyiramnya langsung, dia terduduk dengan pandangan nanar, "Apa?"

"Rumahmu terbakar, kami sedang berusaha memadamkannya dengan swadaya sambil menunggu petugas pemadam kebakaran..." napas Jeno tampak terengah, "Apinya.. apinya sangat besar."

"Oh Tuhan..." Renjun membayangkan tanaman-tanaman kesayangan _eomma_ nya, yang dirawatnya dengan penuh cinta seperti anaknya sendiri, dan seperti anak Renjun sendiri pula, dia membayangkan api yang melalapnya dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Aku.. aku akan kesana," dengan panik Renjun berdiri, merasakan perutnya sakit seperti di remas, tetapi dia berusaha mengabaikannya, dengan panik dia mencari-cari jaketnya dan memakainya, kemudian dia melangkah keluar hampir menangis.

Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Rumah besar ini tampak sunyi senyap, tanpa suara. Tetapi Renjun begitu panik, dia kemudian memberanikan diri dan mengetuk pintu kamar Mark, semula tidak ada jawaban sehingga Renjun mengubah ketukannya menjadi gedoran, sambil memanggil-manggil nama Mark.

Pintu terbuka tak lama kemudian, dan Mark yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan, membuka pintu dengan wajah cemberut, "Ada apa?" gumamnya ketus, tetapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat Renjun menangis dengan tubuh gemetaran, dipegangnya kedua pundak Renjun menahan gemetaran gadis itu, "Ada apa Renjun?" suaranya berubah cemas.

Renjun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mark dengan tatapan penuh permohonan, "Rumah kaca... " gumamnya serak penuh tangis, "Rumah kaca terbakar... kebakaran..."

Mark mengerutkan keningnya, tetapi kemudian berhasil menarik kesimpulan. Dia langsung memutuskan.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera mengantarmu ke sana."

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Mark sudah kembali dan tampak rapi, lelaki itu lalu menggandeng Renjun, melangkah cepat ke mobil, dan melajukannya dengan segera, menuju rumah Renjun.

 **-o0O0o-**

Mereka berdua sama-sama tertegun ketika mobil sudah mendekati rumah Renjun. Api melahap dengan begitu besar, menimbulkan cahaya orange yang mengerikan. Hawa panas tersebar di sana, dan asap hitam membumbung ke langit. Sementara itu banyak orang berkumpul di sana, sebagaian hanya menonton dari kejauhan, sebagian tampak berusaha memadamkan api itu dengan swadaya. Mobil pemadam kebakaran sepertinya baru saja datang, dengan selang besarnya dan air yang memancar.

Tetapi sepertinya semua sudah terlambat, tidak ada lagi apapun yang tersisa untuk diselamatkan. Rumah Renjun, rumah peninggalan _eomma_ nya, tempat semua kenangan masa kecilnya, sudah hancur dan hangus. Sementara itu yang tersisa dari rumah kacanya hanyalah kerangka bajanya yang masih berdiri tegak. Yang tertinggal hanyalah api dan kehangusan.

Renjun masih tertegun _shock_ , sehingga membiarkan dirinya berada dalam rangkulan Mark, yang juga menatap api itu dengan tertegun.

Tak lama kemudian, Jeno datang berlari-lari menghampiri mereka, dia tampak berkeringat dan coreng moreng oleh noda hitam hangus di pipinya.

"Renjun!" Jeno berseru hanya menatap Renjun dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan Mark, tampak sangat menyesal, "Kami sudah berusaha memadamkannya, tetapi pemadam kebakaran terlambat datang karena kemacetan dan... _Renjun?_ " Jeno bergumam panik ketika melihat tubuh Renjun oleng dan jatuh, dia hampir menopang Renjun, tetapi kemudian tertahan oleh Mark.

Lelaki itu menopang Renjun ke dalam pelukannya dan melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Jeno.

"Biar aku saja." Gumamnya dingin sambil menatap Jeno dengan tatapan mengancam.

Jeno masih tertegun menerima tatapan membunuh dari Mark, dan mengamati lelaki itu membopong Renjun yang pingsan kembali ke mobil.

 **-o0O0o-**

"Sayang... bangunlah..." Suara itu terdengar berbisik terus menerus di telinganya, dan kemudian ada harum aroma wewangian di hidungnya.

Renjun menggeliat dan berusaha membuka mata, melepaskan diri dari kegelapan yang menelannya.

Ketika dia membuka mata, dia langsung berhadapan dengan Mark. Renjun langsung mengernyitkan keningnya. Apakah Mark yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'sayang'_ tadi? Ataukah dia hanya bermimpi?

"Kau pingsan tadi, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mark pelan. Renjun rupanya telah dibaringkan di kursi belakang mobilnya.

Dengan gugup Renjun duduk, dan kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke arah rumahnya, api sudah padam dan sekarang tinggal asap hitam sisa siraman air yang mengepul ke atas. Hatinya terasa perih dan teriris. Sedih luar biasa. Seakan semua kenangannya dihapuskan paksa oleh kebakaran itu.

Dengan sedih dia menahankan air mata yang mulai merembes di matanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya serak.

Mark menghela napas, tampak lega, "Bagaimana dengan perutmu? Kondisi bayimu? Kau tidak merasakan sakit?"

Renjun meraba perutnya, memang terasa sedikit kram, tetapi itu mungkin karena Renjun sedang tegang, dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ada kelegaan di mata Mark, lelaki itu kemudian menoleh dan menatap ke arah kebakaran dan mengernyit, "Apakah kau ingin membereskan urusan ini sekarang? Kau tahu, urusan laporan dengan polisi, asuransi dan lain-lain? Atau kau ingin pulang dulu dan mengurus ini besok?"

 _Pulang_. Renjun termangu menatap rumahnya yang sudah hangus. Dulu rumah ini adalah tempatnya pulang. Sekarang semua sudah tidak ada lagi... _apakah rumah Mark sekarang menjadi tempatnya pulang?_

Renjun menatap Mark, dan ingin menanyakan keberadaan Jeno, tadi dia ingat sedang berbicara dengan Jeno sebelum dia pingsan. Tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Mark tampaknya sedang tenang dan Renjun tidak ingin mengusiknya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin berbicara dengan Jeno.

"Ya Mark _hyung_... kita pulang saja."

"Oke." Mark mengambil bantal di jok belakang dan meletakkannya di belakang Renjun, "Kau berbaring saja di sana." Lelaki itu lalu menutup pintu mobil dan masuk ke belakang kemudi, melajukan mobilnya tanpa kata-kata.

Sementara itu Jeno mengamati dari kejauhan mobil Mark yang beranjak pergi membawa Renjun dengan dahi berkerut gusar.

 **-o0O0o-**

Ketika mereka sampai ke rumah, pagi sudah menjelang karena matahari sudah mengintip di kaki langit, menampakkan semburat kuning yang memecah kegelapan langit.

Mark memarkir mobilnya di depan dan membukakan pintu belakang untuk Renjun, membuat Renjun yang tertidur selama perjalanan langsung terbangun, Renjun meskipun mengantuk, sudah mau turun dan berdiri ketika kemudian tanpa kata Mark mengangkat Renjun ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hampir saja Renjun tertidur kembali ketika terayun-ayun dalam gendongan Mark yang sedang menaiki tangga. Dan kemudian mereka sampai di kamar Renjun.

Mark melangkah pelan dan membaringkan Renjun dengan lembut di atas ranjang. Renjun yang masih mengantuk langsung memiringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

Dia mungkin bermimpi karena dia merasakan kecupan lembut di keningnya, sebelum langkah-langkah kaki Mark berlalu dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

 **-o0O0o-**

Ketika Renjun terbangun di pagi hari, dia masih memikirkan semua memorinya. Dadanya langsung terasa sakit ketika teringat kebakaran itu. Dia menghela napas panjang, berusaha meredakan rasa sesak di dadanya. Ketika itulah tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, membuatnya terkejut. Dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika mengetahui bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah Jeno. Kemarin mereka meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja, Jeno pasti cemas.

Renjun mengangkatnya dengan suara lemah.

"Jeno?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Renjun?"

Renjun menelan ludahnya dengan pahit, "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia mendesah pelan dalam kesedihan, "Tidak ada yang tersisa ya?"

Hening sejenak, lalu Jeno berkata, "Maafkan aku..."

Renjun menyusut air mata di sudut matanya, sekali lagi menghela napas panjang, meredakan napasnya yang sesak. Sekarang dia tidak punya tempat lagi untuk pulang, rumah tempat kenangannya, tempat dia bisa menumpahkan segala kebahagiaannya di rumah kaca itu telah tiada. Semuanya sudah musnah.

"Renjun... kau masih di sana?" Jeno bertanya dengan ragu, menggugah Renjun dari lamunannnya.

"Aku masih di sini Jeno." Gumam Renjun cepat, "Kenapa?"

Jeno tampak merenung, "Apakah kau pikir kebakaran ini tidak kebetulan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Katamu kemarin kau meminta perceraian dari Mark, dan kemudian malam harinya rumahmu terbakar? Apakah kau pikir Mark tidak terlibat dalam hal ini? Karena dari sudut pandangku, ini semua tampaknya terlalu kebetulan."

Renjun tertegun, wajahnya pucat pasi. _Mark?_ Apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh Jeno? Bahwa Mark adalah dalang dari kebakaran rumahnya? Bahwa ini semua bukanlah musibah atau kecelakaan biasa? Apakah Mark sekejam itu?

Renjun masih teringat jelas betapa lembutnya Mark ketika menggendongnya tadi... _Mark_... tampaknya kehamilannya telah membuat hati Mark melembut. Mungkinkah Mark tega melakukan itu semua?

"Aku pikir Mark pasti pelakunya, Renjun. Waktunya terlalu bertepatan. Dan dia pernah mengancammu akan melakukan segalanya bukan?" Jeno masih bergumam di seberang sana.

"Aku tidak tahu Jeno..." Renjun menelan ludahnya, "Sungguh aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak boleh melemah dan kalah dari Mark, Renjun. Kalau kau menyerah, maka dia berhasil melaksanakan maksudnya. Dia pasti membakar rumahmu, aku yakin itu, agar kau tidak punya tempat untuk pulang dan melarikan diri. Kau tidak boleh menyerah Renjun. Tanpa rumahpun, aku masih bisa membantumu melarikan diri dari rumah itu. Oke?"

Renjun bimbang dan bingung, dia hanya bisa meringis menahan kekalutannya.

Dia masih tidak percaya Mark sekejam itu, _membakar rumah kaca dan rumahnya? Benarkah itu? Benarkah Mark sekejam itu?"_

 **-o0O0o-**

Mark masih merenung di kamarnya pagi itu, dia ingin menengok Renjun, tetapi dia ragu. Semalam, mendampingi Renjun melihat rumah itu terbakar, kemudian menopang ketika Renjun pingsan telah menggugah sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

Sesuatu itu adalah rasa ingin melindungi dan menjaga Renjun dan anaknya.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini... Mark meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan bingung. Seharusnya bukan seperti ini... Tetapi Mark telah kalah dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya dia harus menyerah kalah dan mengakui bahwa dia mencintai Renjun. Mark telah menipu dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan pada hatinya bahwa semua demi pembalasan dendamnya. _Kenyataannya, dia mengejar dan menikahi Renjun karena dia mencintainya._

 **-o0O0o-**

Renjun berpapasan dengan Mark ketika hendak berjalan ke ruang duduk, mereka berdiri dan bertatapan dengan canggung.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Akhirnya Mark yang memulai percakapan, menatap Renjun dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, menilainya.

Renjun mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Mark yang tajam, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Benak Renjun masih dipenuhi oleh pemikiran itu, pemikiran bahwa mungkin saja Mark adalah otak dibalik terbakarnya rumahnya. Bahwa Mark sangat kejam dan jahat kepadanya. Pemikiran itu menyakiti hatinya lebih daripada yang dia sangka. Karena Renjun masih sangat mencintai Mark. Amat sangat mencintai lelaki itu..

"Polisi mungkin akan datang kemari menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan, yah karena kau adalah pemilik rumah itu, aku harap kondisimu cukup baik untuk menerima mereka."

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia merenung dengan sedih. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia mengungkapkan kecurigaannya kepada Mark ke polisi? _Akankah polisi membantunya?_

Tetapi menilik sikap Mark yang begitu tenang itu, Renjun jadi berpikir bahwa Mark tentu sudah menyiapkan segalanya.

Lelaki itu sangat pandai, jadi dia pasti bisa mengatur agar dia tidak ketahuan sebagai dalang kebakaran itu. Tidak ada gunanya memberitahu polisi, karena dia pasti akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh, seorang istri yang menuduh suaminya sendiri.

 **-o0O0o-**

Polisi itu sudah pulang setelah mengumpulkan data-data. Tidak banyak yang mereka tanyakan karena memang Renjun sudah tidak meninggali rumah itu setelah mereka menikah.

Setelah mengantar kepergian polisi itu, Mark menatap Renjun dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau boleh membangun rumah kaca di sini."

Renjun tertegun, tidak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari bibir Mark, dia menatap mata Mark, mencari tanda-tanda bahwa Mark sedang bercanda dengan kejam padanya, tetapi mata Mark tampak tulus menatapnya.

"Apa?" Renjun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya ulang, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Mark tidak bercanda.

Mark berdehem seolah-olah mengucapkan kata-kata itu sangat sulit baginya.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayangi tanaman-tanamanmu, dan kehilangannya pasti akan membuatmu terpukul, aku tidak mau kau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan dan akan mempengaruhi kondisimu, dan juga bayimu. Besok aku akan mengirimkan orang untuk membangun rumah kaca di taman belakang untukmu. Taman belakang cukup luas untuk sebuah rumah kaca. Setelah rumah kaca itu selesai dibangun, kau bisa mengisinya dengan berbagai _varietas_ tanaman kesukaanmu."

Renjun menatap Mark dalam-dalam dan menemukan keseriusan di sana, lelaki itu tidak sedang bercanda rupanya, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya untukku." Renjun bergumam lemah meskipun perkataan Mark membuat hatinya tersentuh.

Mark tersenyum lembut, senyum lembut pertamanya setelah entah kapan, Renjun sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi, karena setelah pernikahan mereka, Mark hampir tidak pernah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku tidak repot kok." Lelaki itu lalu berlalu meninggalkan Renjun dengan sejuta pertanyaan berkecamuk di benaknya.

 **-o0O0o-**

Mark tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Keesokan harinya ketika Mark sudah berangkat kerja dan Renjun sedang duduk di taman memandangi keindahannya dan kemudian tanpa sengaja mengingat lagi akan rumah kacanya yang hangus, membuatnya merasa sedih, beberapa pekerja tiba-tiba datang, mereka bekerja dengan cepat dan sangat berpengalaman, sehingga ketika tengah hari Renjun mengintip lagi, seluruh pondasi dan konstruksi rangka rumah kaca itu sudah jadi.

Jantung Renjun berdebar, karena rumah kaca itu, dilihat dari rangkanya, jauh lebih besar daripada rumah kaca miliknya yang sudah hangus itu, tentu saja mengingat area taman belakang Mark berkali-kali lebih luas dari area kebun di rumahnya yang terbatas.

Renjun membayangkan dia akan mengisi rumah kaca itu dengan berbagai _varietas_ yang unik, membangun lagi keindahan tanaman dan koleksi bunganya yang hilang, memulai lagi sedikit demi sedikit...

Tiba-tiba Renjun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika menyadari sesuatu... kalau itu benar terjadi, berarti dia harus tinggal lama di rumah Mark, rumah kaca ini seolah menjadi pengikatnya dengan Mark.

 _Apakah itu memang yang direncanakan oleh Mark?_ Karena itukah lelaki itu membakar rumah kacanya? Supaya dia bisa mengingat Renjun dengan rumah kaca barunya? Supaya Renjun tidak bisa pergi lagi dari rumah ini?

Jadi itu semua bukan karena kebaikan hati Mark atau karena lelaki itu mencemaskannya? Jantung Renjun berdenyut kembali dengan pedih, entah sejak berapa lama, dia mengharapkan Mark melakukan sesuatu karena lelaki itu benar-benar mempedulikannya, bukan karena ada rencana keji di baliknya.

 **-o0O0o-**

Mark mengunjungi Luisa lagi hari itu karena kepala pelayannya menelepon dan mengatakan Luisa mengamuk, tidak mau makan dan tidak mau meminum obatnya. Hal itu membuat Mark merasa cemas dan dengan bergegas dia mengunjungi rumah tempat Luisa berada.

Ketika dia membuka pintu kamar Luisa, Mark mengernyit, kamar itu berantakan dengan segala barang berhamburan di lantai dan di mana saja, bahkan selimut dan _bed cover_ ranjang juga tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, _sprei_ pun kondisinya sama menyedihkannya, seluruh sisinya sudah terlepas dari ranjang, menyisakan bagian kecil di tengah ranjang yang belum lepas, bagian kecil itu sekarang sedang ditiduri oleh Luisa yang meringkuk dan menangis seperti anak kecil.

Dengan hati-hati, Mark duduk di tepi ranjang Luisa, mengelus rambut adik kembarnya dengan pelan, berusaha selembut mungkin agar tidak mengejutkan adiknya.

Luisa sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Mark karena perempuan itu menangis semakin keras.

"Sayang... kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis terus dan tidak mau makan?" Mark bertanya dengan cemas. Tetapi tidak ada tanggapan dari Luisa, perempuan itu makin meringkukkan tubuhnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu, membuat perasaan Mark semakin perih.

Mark menatap adiknya dengan perasaan sedih. Melihat kondisi Luisa ini membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi sekarang, ketika dia memutuskan untuk menyayangi Renjun dan tidak mencoba menahan perasaannya lagi kepada isterinya itu, Mark merasa seperti menjadi pengkhianat paling buruk di dunia.

"Bakar... bakar habis. Dia bilang bakar sampai habis.." Tiba-tiba Luisa bergumam dengan setengah mengigau.

Hal itu membuat Mark tertegun kaget. Apa kata Luisa tadi? Bakar?

Mark mencoba menunggu dan berharap Luisa mengulang kata-katanya, tetapi adiknya itu kembali menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa kata.

Kenapa Luisa mengatakan tentang pembakaran tepat setelah kejadian rumah dan rumah kaca Renjun terbakar? Apakah ini berhubungan? _Ataukah hanya kebetulan?_

Mark tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya-tanya, otaknya berpikir keras... tetapi seharusnya Luisa tidak mengetahui tentang kebakaran itu, pegawainya menjaganya dengan begitu ketat sehingga menjaga Luisa dari semua informasi dari luar. Seharusnya Luisa tida tahu apa-apa.

Mark menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang ini semua hanya kebetulan...mungkin tadi tidak sengaja Luisa melihat api dan berkomentar tentang pembakaran.

Tetapi perasaan itu tetap ada, perasaan tergelitik di bagian belakangnya, yang biasanya merupakan firasat bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

 **-o0O0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hahahaiiiii**

 **Aku kangen kaliannnn**

 **Ada yang kangen sama aku?**

 **Ada yang masih ingat ff ini?**

 **Yang masih ingat mana reviewnya…**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	8. Chapter 7

**Green Daylight "Pembunuh Cahaya" (MarkRen Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Luisa Lee (OC)**

 **Summary :**

 **Renjun tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di benak Mark. Lelaki itu dulu sangat baik padanya hingga mereka menikah, dan Mark berubah sangat membencinya. Dia selalu merendahkan Renjun, meremehkannya dan menyakiti hatinya. Sebenarnya apa salah Renjun pada Mark?**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, marriage life, OOC**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning :**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, M-Preg. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi Markren, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Pembunuh Cahaya… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Ido Nakemi** **,** **ugotnajaem, hopekies, Cho Kyungmint, Missyeonjeongseo, Cheon yi, Nana Lee Jeno, Zxxd11, FujosGirl, velttney, nrlyukkeuri96, kono Ouji sama ga inai, Indomie, It's YuanRenKai, Jung,** **dan yang sudah mem** _ **follow**_ **& **_**favorite**_ **serta ngikutin** **ff ini** **dari awal sampai end** **.** **Love yu all, muah /kisskiss/**

 **-o0O0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9**

" _Rahasia gelap yang paling menakutkan adalah kebencian yang disembunyikan di balik senyuman penuh cinta."_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-o0O0o-**

"Dia membangun rumah kaca untukmu?" reaksi pertama Jeno ketika Renjun menceritakan apa yang dilakukan Mark adalah terkejut luar biasa, "Benarkah itu Renjun ?"

"Sekarang rumah kaca itu sudah jadi, dan dia menawarkan untuk mengantarkanku membeli beberapa varietas unik untuk mengisi rumah kaca itu." Renjun menahan napas ketika matanya melirik ke keindahan rumah kaca yang sekarang berdiri dengan tegak dan mewah, memantulkan cahaya matahari sehingga membuatnya berkilauan.

Jeno tampak termenung di seberang sana, "Kau yakin bahwa Mark melakukannya dengan tulus tanpa ada maksud apapun di baliknya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Renjun sendiri merasa ragu, tetapi sejauh ini, Mark benar-benar bersikap baik kepadanya. Lelaki itu menjaganya, selalu menanyakan kondisinya, dan tidak ada lagi kata-kata kasar yang menyakitkan hati. Tiba-tiba Renjun menyadari bahwa Mark serius dengan perkataannya bahwa karena kehadiran calon bayi mereka, dia akan merubah sikap.

Meski sikapnya tidak kembali ke sikap penuh cinta yang ditunjukkannya sebelum menikahi Renjun, setidaknya Mark sudah menghargai Renjun dan bersikap baik kepadanya.

"Kau sudah tidak mencurigainya membakar rumah kacamu ya?" Jeno bergumam, memecah lamunan Renjun.

 _Apakah dia mencurigai Mark?_ Renjun berpikir, bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ah, bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jeno." Renjun menjawab jujur, sesuai dengan apa yang ada di benaknya.

Di seberang sana Jeno mendesah keras, "Jangan jatuh lagi ke dalam tipuannya, Renjun. Dia sudah pernah menipumu satu kali, jangan sampai dia melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya."

 **-o0O0o-**

Lelaki itu membawa mobilnya memasuki pintu gerbang rumah mewah itu. Petugas keamanan membiarkannya karena lelaki itu memang biasa datang untuk mengantarkan tanaman dan memperbarui varietas tanaman dan bunga-bungaan di rumah mereka.

Setelah memeriksa taman belakang dan mencatat apa saja yang perlu diperbaiki, lelaki itu melangkah ke teras yang sudah sangat di kenalnya, di teras itulah biasanya Luisa duduk dan memandang taman dengan tatapan matanya yang hampa, begitu cantik, namun sekaligus begitu rapuh.

Lelaki itu berlutut di depan Luisa dan meletakkan sekuntum bunga lily yang harum ke genggaman tangannya. Luisa langsung tersenyum, dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan lembut, menyentuh pipi lelaki itu.

"Jeno..." bisiknya penuh kasih sayang yang nyata.

 **-o0O0o-**

Usia kandungan Renjun sudah empat bulan, dan dia menjalani harinya dengan lebih baik. Sejak kehamilannya, hidupnya menjadi lebih mudah, karena Mark semakin lama semakin bersikap baik kepadanya.

Lelaki itu sudah tidak menyekapnya di rumah dan mengawasinya ketika berpergian, sepertinya hari-hari Renjun sebagai tawanan sudah berakhir. Mark juga melakukan apa yang dijanjikannya, dia mengantar Renjun dengan sabar berburu varietas tanamannya, memenuhi rumah kaca barunya sedikit demi sedikit sehingga makin lama makin penuh dan sempurna, Bahkan lebih lengkap dan lebih indah daripada rumah kacanya yang lama.

Sekarang mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah kaca, seharian ini Renjun mengatur pot-pot kecil tanaman di susunan rak, dengan Mark mengawasinya. Lelaki itu baru pulang kerja dan menyusul Renjun ke dalam rumah kaca. Bahkan sekarang Mark selalu pulang kerja lebih awal, dan menghabiskan sorenya bersama Renjun.

Renjun sedang menyusun potnya di rak yang tinggi dan agak terhuyung ke belakang ketika tubuhnya membentur dada keras Mark yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hati-hati." Mark berbisik lembut di belakangnya. Membuat Renjun menolehkan kepalanya dengan gugup, menyadari Mark sangat dekat dengannya, Renjun mencoba melepaskan diri, tetapi Mark memegang kedua pundaknya dengan lembut, lelaki itu menatapnya dalam, sejenak tampak sulit berkata-kata, dia kemudian berdehem. "Lain kali kalau ingin memasang sesuatu di tempat yang tinggi minta tolonglah kepadaku, atau kepada pelayan di rumah ini, jangan melakukannya sendiri, ingat, kau sedang hamil."

Pipi Renjun memerah entah kenapa mendengar nasehat Mark. Dan hal itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Mark, matanya melembut mengamati Renjun dan makin lembut ketika melihat perut Renjun yang sudah mulai menonjol.

"Perutmu sudah semakin besar ya."

Renjun menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat perutnya, lalu tersenyum tipis, "Ya... dan akan semakin besar."

Mark tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di perut Renjun, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Renjun dengan takjub, "Dan terasa keras."

Senyum Renjun makin melebar, "Memangnya kau pikir perutku akan seperti apa?"

Mark menyeringai bingung, "Aku tidak tahu, kupikir akan lembek dan lembut." Jemarinya mengusap lembut perut Renjun, "Ternyata cukup keras untuk melindungi bayinya."

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa sadar ikut menggerakkan jemarinya menyentuh perutnya. Tetapi kemudian jarinya bersentuhan dengan jari Mark, dan Mark menggenggamnya.

Renjun tertegun dan menatap mata Mark, lelaki itu tengah menatapnya dengan tajam, kemudian tanpa di sangka-sangkanya, Mark menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Renjun dengan sebuah ciuman yang lembut.

"Maafkan aku atas semua yang pernah kulakukan kepadamu." Bisiknya serak, lalu tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Renjun untuk berkata-kata, lelaki itu memeluknya erat-erat.

Mereka berpelukan dalam keheningan rumah kaca yang penuh nuansa harum dan menyenangkan.

 **-o0O0o-**

Renjun berbaring miring di ranjangnya dan memikirkan kejadian tadi sore. Tanpa sadar jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir yang tadi sore dicium lembut oleh Mark tanpa disangka-sangkanya.

 _Kenapa Mark menciumnya?_

Mark bersikap lembut kepadanya, penuh kasih sayang, bahkan sekarang lelaki itu sudah bisa tertawa bersamanya, sikapnya berubah makin lama... dan semakin mirip dengan Mark yang itu, Mark yang dulu membuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati.

Apakah Mark benar-benar telah berubah menjadi Marknya yang dulu? Apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk pernikahan mereka dan untuk masa depan mereka bersama bayi ini?

Renjun mengelus perutnya dengan lembut, kalau _iya_ , berarti anak ini memang ada untuk mempersatukan kedua orangtuanya.

 **-o0O0o-**

Siang itu, ketika Mark berangkat bekerja, seperti biasanya Renjun menghabiskan hari-harinya di rumah kacanya dan merawat berbagai tanamannya, ketika dia sedang menggunting daun dari tanaman yang dia kembangkan sebagai bonsai, memberi kesempatan agar batangnya bisa tumbuh besar, ponselnya berbunyi.

Renjun melirik ke arah ponselnya dan mengernyit, itu nama Jeno... Renjun baru menyadari bahwa makin lama dia makin jarang berhubungan dengan Jeno, apalagi sejak rumah kacanya hangus terbakar dan sikap Mark semakin baik kepadanya.

Dia masih sempat berhubungan intens dengan Jeno ketika mengurus asuransi untuk rumah kacanya yang terbakar karena hal itu menyangkut bisnis mereka berdua. Jeno masih menjalankan usaha tanaman hias dan bunga mereka, tetapi sekarang sebagian besar dia menerima pasokan dari luar.

Lalu kemudian, seiring berlalunya waktu, ketika Renjun mulai sibuk dengan rumah kaca barunya dan Jeno sibuk membangun bisnisnya kembali, mereka makin jarang berhubungan, telepon merekapun semakin jarang, biasanya mereka selalu bercakap-cakap setiap malam, kemudian berkurang menjadi tiga hari sekali, dan pada akhirnya, seminggu sekali.

Dan sekarang ketika menatap ponselnya, Renjun sadar bahwa sudah hampir dua minggu dia tidak bercakap-cakap dengan Jeno, jadi kalau Jeno meneleponnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Hallo Jeno?" Renjun mengangkat teleponnya dan bergumam dengan ceria, berada di dalam rumah kaca memang membuat hatinya selalu ceria.

"Tampaknya kau baik-baik saja," suara Jeno di sana terdengar penuh senyum, "Syukurlah."

Ada sesuatu di dalam nada suara Jeno yang membuat Renjun mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa Jeno?"

Hening sejenak, kemudian Jeno menghela napas panjang.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Mark?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Renjun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika membayangkan tentang Mark, Mark yang semakin baik dan semakin lembut kepadanya.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Mark memperlakukanku dengan baik dan lembut Jeno, kurasa kami bisa memperbaiki pernikahan ini."

Jeno mendesah di seberang sana, "Aku minta maaf kalau harus memberitahumu hal ini dan mungkin akan mengecewakanmu."

"Ada apa Jeno?" Renjun tiba-tiba merasa cemas ketika mendengar nada serius di dalam kata-kata Jeno.

"Ini tentang Mark, aku mendapatkan informasi dari pemasok tanaman baruku. Dia mempunyai langganan menghias bunga untuk sebuah rumah mewah di pinggiran kota dan melimpahkan pelanggannya itu untukku. Aku ke sana Renjun, dan barulah aku mengetahui bahwa rumah itu adalah atas nama Mark."

"Apa?" Renjun tertegun, Mark punya rumah di pinggiran kota? Renjun tidak pernah mendengarnya, tetapi... bukankah wajar orang sekaya Mark memiliki rumah banyak?

"Ya Renjun, dan bukan masalah rumahnya yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu. Ini tentang penghuni rumahnya."

Penghuni rumahnya? Rumah Mark di pinggiran kota ada penghuninya? Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdenyut oleh firasat buruk,

"Penghuninya seorang perempuan muda bernama Luisa." Jeno menghela napas panjang, "Untuk apa Mark memelihara perempuan muda di rumah pinggiran kota dan disembunyikan darimu, Renjun? Aku ... maafkan aku, tetapi aku berpikir bahwa perempuan bernama Luisa itu adalah simpanan Mark."

Renjun terperangah, dunia seolah berguncang dan berputar keras seketika di sekelilingnya, membuatnya limbung dan harus berpegangan pada salah satu rak besi di sebelahnya.

 _Apa?_ Mark memiliki perempuan simpanan yang disembunyikannya di sebuah rumah rahasia? _Benarkah itu?_ Renjun ingin tidak mempercayai info itu, tetapi info ini berasal dari Jeno dan Jeno tidak mungkin membohonginya.

Dan tiba-tiba Renjun teringat tentang kunjungan ibu Mark waktu itu, Baekhyun sepertinya sempat menanyakan apakah Mark pernah mengenalkannya dengan Luisa, atau sesuatu seperti itu. Ingatannya samar, tetapi dia merasa nama Luisa familiar ketika Jeno mengucapkannya, dan dia yakin itu berasal dari Baekhyun. Dan dia juga ingat betapa Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tampak gugup ketika menyadari bahwa Renjun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Luisa.

Napas Renjun terasa sesak oleh air mata. _Teganya Mark kepadanya!_

"Apakah kau bisa mencuri waktu untuk menemuiku, Renjun? Kalau bisa mungkin aku bisa lebih enak menjelaskan semua informasi yang kuperoleh kepadamu."

Renjun tercenung, masih bingung, tetapi kemudian dia mengambil keputusan. Dia harus bisa mengetahui kebenaran tentang perempuan bernama Luisa itu. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia bisa mengetahui posisi dirinya di dalam kehidupan pernikahannya bersama Mark.

 _Apa maksud Mark dengan perkawinan ini?_ Apa pula maksud Mark ketika dia berubah sikap menjadi begitu baik dan perhatian kepadanya? Membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja masih ada harapan untuk pernikahan mereka?

"Aku akan mencoba mencari cara untuk menemuimu, Jeno." Gumam Renjun akhirnya, menyadari bahwa Jeno masih menunggu jawabannya di sana.

"Bagus. Kabari aku secepatnya. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan masalah ini terus berlarut-larut, Renjun."

 **-o0O0o-**

Renjun masih merenung dengan hati pilu ketika mendengar suara mobil Mark diparkir di depan. Akhir-akhir ini Mark sering pulang cepat, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Itu dimulai sejak dia hamil, sedangkan pada masa-masa sebelumnya, Renjun masih ingat ketika Mark sering pulang larut, bahkan tidak pulang. _Apakah waktu itu Mark menginap bersama Luisa di rumahnya yang lain?_

Air mata merembes di matanya. Dia masih bisa menoleransi seluruh kekasaran sikap Mark kepadanya, apapun itu, dia masih bisa menerima, karena jauh di dalam hatinya, cintanya kepada Mark begitu besar dan tidak bisa dimusnahkan begitu saja dengan sikap kasarnya. Tetapi... kalau menyangkut pihak kedua, Renjun tidak bisa terima. Bukan karena kecemburuan, tetapi lebih karena dia berpikir bahwa ketika Mark sudah membagi cintanya maka sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Renjun selalu berpikir bahwa cinta sejati tidak bisa dibagi, cinta sejati selalu utuh, satu dan hanya ditujukan untuk satu belahan jiwa.

Dan kalau perempuan bernama Luisa ini benar-benar kekasih atau simpanan Mark... maka Renjun membulatkan tekadnya untuk pergi, jauh dari kehidupan Mark. Selamanya dan mengubur semua harapannya untuk memperbaiki kehidupan pernikahan mereka.

Mark memasuki teras dan mengangkat alis ketika melihat Renjun, dia tersenyum lembut, senyum yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali muncul di bibirnya,

"Hai." Mark mendekati Renjun dan duduk di depannya, "Tidak di rumah kaca?"

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, membuat Mark mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap cemas.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit Renjun?" Mark bertanya lembut, dan hal itu membuat hati Renjun terasa sakit. _Kenapa Mark begitu baik sekarang kepadanya?_ Kenapa Mark membuat Renjun berharap bahwa mungkin masih ada cinta di antara mereka? Hal itu membuat semuanya terasa sulit bagi Renjun.

"Siapakah Luisa itu?" Akhirnya Renjun memberanikan diri bertanya, mengawasi Mark dalam-dalam dan melihat bahwa Mark terperanjat.

Lelaki itu menatap Renjun dengan kaget, dan ketika kemudian dia berkata, suaranya tercekat di tenggorkan.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang dia?" tanyanya tajam.

Renjun menghela napas panjang, "Tidak penting darimana aku tahu tentang Luisa. Yang aku tahu, kau punya sebuah rumah yang dihuni oleh seorang perempuan bernama Luisa, siapa dia, Mark? Apakah dia ... apakah dia orang lain? pihak lain dalam pernikahan kita?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada orang lain." Mark mengerutkan keningnya lalu menyadari bahwa kata-katanya salah. Luisa memang adik kembarnya, bukan kekasihnya, tetapi bisa dibilang bahwa Luisa adalah orang lain dalam pernikahannya dengan Renjun, _dan akan selalu menjadi_ _orang_ _lain._

Renjun sendiri mengawasi perubahan ekspresi Mark yang menentang kata-katanya sendiri, membuat air mata turun dari sudut matanya.

"Aku berusaha menahan diri biarpun kau memperlakukanku dengan buruk, juga membenciku dengan alasan yang aku tidak tahu." Diusapnya air matanya dengan sedih, "Tetapi aku tidak bisa tahan kalau kau memiliki orang lain, Mark. Bagiku itu adalah tindakan paling kejam yang pernah kau lakukan atas pernikahan ini. Aku menyerah atasmu Mark, aku tidak sanggup lagi." Renjun membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari cepat, dan tidak peduli akan suara Mark yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

 _Cukup sudah! Pernikahan ini sudah berakhir!_

 **-o0O0o-**

Renjun mengunci pintunya dan mencoba menulikan telinganya dari Mark yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya dan memanggil namanya, membujuknya untuk berbicara dengannya. Di tutupnya kedua telinganya dengan bantal. Mengeraskan hati. Sampai lama kemudian, dia membuka bantalnya dan menyadari suasana sudah hening. Mark rupanya sudah menyerah untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lama Renjun menunggu sampai suasana benar-benar hening dan dia yakin bahwa Mark sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu dia menelepon Jeno.

"Aku akan mencoba keluar besok pagi setelah Mark berangkat ke kantor dan menemuimu." Gumam Renjun setengah berbisik di telepon.

Jeno tampak puas di seberang sana,"Bagus aku akan menunggumu." Jawabnya.

Lama kemudian, Renjun berbaring dengan mata nyalang menatap ke kegelapan, menahankan air mata yang meleleh di pipinya.

 **-o0O0o-**

Pagi harinya Mark terbangun, mandi dan bersiap ke kantor. Dia tertegun di depan kamar Renjun yang tertutup rapat. Dia ada meeting penting hari ini yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya, padahal jauh di dalam hatinya, dia sangat ingin menunggu di sini, menunggu pintu Renjun terbuka dan kemudian dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya.

Tidak ada orang lain, dalam arti kisah asmara. Mark memang menyayangi adiknya, dia sangat mencintai Luisa dan menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya karena kondisi Luisa yang begitu menyedihkan sekarang, tetapi bahkan dengan perasaannya itu, Mark tetap tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencintai Renjun.

Ya. Dia mencintai Renjun dengan sepenuh hatinya, jauh di masa lalu, bahkan sebelum dia menyadarinya.

Cintanya kepada Renjun membuatnya memutuskan untuk menghilangkan seluruh dendamnya, dan menjaga Renjun. Memutuskan untuk memohon ampun kepada Luisa karena dia tidak bisa menyakiti Renjun lagi, karena dia sudah mengkhianati adiknya demi Renjun, persis seperti yang dilakukan ayah mereka.

Mark menatap pintu kamar Renjun dan menghela napas panjang, ditahannya keinginan untuk menggedor pintu kamar itu. Renjun mungkin butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya, sementara itu dia akan ke kantor, menjalani meeting pentingnya sekaligus mencari tahu darimana Renjun mendapatkan informasi tentang Luisa.

Ada seseorang yang mengkhianatinya dengan memberikan informasi tentang Luisa kepada Renjun. Mark mengerutkan keningnya, _tetapi siapa?_ Seluruh pegawainya di rumah Luisa adalah pegawai kepercayaannya yang sudah tahu bahwa menjaga kerahasiaan tentang keberadaan Luisa sangatlah penting. Kenapa informasi tentang Luisa bisa bocor ke telinga Renjun?

Mark harus membereskan semuanya dulu, mencari tahu siapa yang melakukan itu. Setelah itu dia akan menemui Renjun, berharap dia sudah bisa menenangkan pikirannya dan bisa mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan, pengungkapan seluruh rahasia yang akan diungkapkan oleh Mark. Dan semoga setelah Renjun mendengarkan semuanya, dia akan mengerti.

 **-o0O0o-**

Segera setelah mobil Mark keluar rumah, Renjun menelepon Jeno.

"Mark sudah pergi, aku akan keluar dengan supir pribadi dengan alasan membeli beberapa _varietas_ tanaman untuk rumah kaca, kau bisa menemuiku di garden cafe."

"Oke. Hati-hati Renjun," Jeno bergumam singkat lalu menutup teleponnya.

 **-o0O0o-**

Renjun membeli beberapa _varietas_ tanaman, lalu meminta diantarkan ke garden cafe,

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku sebentar, aku mungkin akan duduk-duduk lama di cafe ini, sementara itu kau bisa pergi beristirahat dan makan siang." Renjun bergumam, berharap supir itu akan menerima sarannya.

Supir itu tercenung. Dulu di awal-awal pernikahan Tuan Mark dengan Tuan Renjun, Tuan Mark dengan keras mengatakan bahwa dia harus mengawasi dan mengikuti kemanapun Tuan Renjun pergi. Tetapi sejak kehamilan Tuan Renjun, Tuan Mark benar-benar melonggarkan peraturan yang dibuatnya, bahkan Tuan Mark pernah berpesan agar dia membiarkan Tuan Renjun bersantai, menikmati waktunya sendirian. Satu-satunya pesan Tuan Mark adalah bahwa dia harus melaporkannya kepada Tuan Mark kalau-kalau Tuan Renjun bertemu dengan Jeno. Tetapi tampaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda Tuan Jeno di sini, dia mungkin hanya akan berkeliling sebentar dan kemudian kembali mengawasi Tuan Renjun di cafe ini.

"Baiklah tuan, saya akan meninggalkan tuan sebentar untuk bersantai, mohon telepon saja jika tuan sudah membutuhkan saya. Saya akan berada di sekitar-sekitar sini." Gumamnya kemudian.

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, lalu melangkah memasuki cafe itu.

Leeteuk yang tengah berdiri di sana langsung menyambutnya,

"Wah ... lama sekali anda tidak datang kemari." Matanya melirik ke arah perut Renjun yang sedikit membuncit, kemudian senyumnya melebar, "Dan sepertinya anda datang membawa kabar bahagia."

Renjun tertawa dan mengusap perutnya dengan senang, "Ya... kabar bahagia karena sekarang ada si kecil di perutku." Disingkirkannya kepedihan yang mengusik, membisikkan bahwa sebentar lagi akan berakhir karena keberadaan orang lain bernama Luisa itu. "Kupikir secangkir teh hijau di siang hari tidak akan mengganggu kehamilanku bukan?"

Leeteuk tertawa, "Kalau hanya secangkir dan tidak diminum setiap hari, kurasa itu tidak akan berbahaya, saya akan siapkan teh hijau kesukaan anda beserta kue pastri sebagai pendamping." Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sebelum melangkah pergi.

Renjun duduk dan menunggu, dia sudah mengirim pesan kepada Jeno, dan Jeno bilang akan datang dalam hitungan menit, dan rupanya itu memang benar, kurang dari lima menit kemudian lelaki itu datang, tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Renjun dan duduk di depannya,

"Hai Renjun." Matanya melirik ke arah perut Renjun yang buncit, "Kau tampak sehat dan bahagia, apakah karena Mark memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Renjun tersenyum sedih, "Kebaikan yang ternyata semu." Dia mendesah dengan sedih, "Apakah benar yang kau katakan, Jeno? Tentang orang lain itu? Seorang perempuan yang tinggal di rumah Mark di pinggiran kota dan ditemui Mark diam-diam?"

"Kau masih mencintai Mark ya." Jeno menatap Renjun dengan sedih, "Maafkan aku memberikan informasi ini kepadamu, tetapi kupikir kau harus tahu bukan? Daripada nanti kau tahu belakangan saat semua sudah terlambat?"

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terimakasih Jeno." Bisiknya lemah, "Aku sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Mark, sesuatu yang salah... sesuatu yang tersembunyi jauh... tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sesuatu itu adalah keberadaan orang lain yang dirahasiakan dariku." Renjun menyusut air matanya, "Aku... padahal aku sudah berharap bahwa kami berdua bisa memperbaiki semuanya dan menjalankan pernikahan ini dengan baik..."

Jeno menggenggam jemari Renjun lembut, "Aku yakin perempuan bernama Luisa itu adalah simpanan Mark... aku mengobrol dengan pelayan rumah itu ketika aku memasok bunga-bunga dan tanaman untuk taman di sana, katanya Mark sering mengunjungi nona Luisa siang-siang, bahkan sering menginap di malam-malam sepulang dia kerja... dan aku mencocokkan tanggal... beberapa saat sebelum kau menikah dengan Mark, dia masih tinggal bersama perempuan bernama Luisa di rumah itu ... kemudian Mark membeli rumah baru, yang ditempatinya bersamamu. Mark membohongimu sejak awal Renjun, dia mengejar dan mendekatimu padahal waktu itu dia menjalin hubungan dan tinggal bersama Luisa ..."

Renjun merasa dadanya sesak. Pernikahannya benar-benar sudah berakhir. Dia masih ingat ekspresi wajah Mark yang tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ada pihak lain dalam pernikahan mereka.

Jeno menatap Renjun tajam, mengamati kesedihan di wajah Renjun, "Aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah itu."

Renjun langsung menoleh dan menatap Jeno dengan terkejut, "Apa?"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah itu, rumah Mark tempat perempuan bernama Luisa itu tinggal. "

"Aku tidak ingin menemui perempuan Luisa itu." Bagaimana mungkin Renjun bisa menemui Luisa? Hatinya pasti akan hancur lebur ketika bertatapan dengan perempuan dimana Mark membagi cintanya.

"Kau harus menemui perempuan bernama Luisa itu dan menjelaskan semuanya, kalian bisa bercakap-cakap. Mungkin kau jadi bisa menyibak rahasia apa yang disimpan oleh Mark selama ini. Apakah kau tidak ingin tahu?"

Renjun ingin tahu. Sangat ingin tahu. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa pada awalnya Mark mengejarnya dan melamarnya, lalu berubah sikap menjadi begitu jahat... dan kemudian setelah dia hamil, lelaki itu berubah sikap menjadi lembut kembali, seperti Mark-nya yang dulu... seakan lelaki itu ingin memperbaiki semuanya, memulai semuanya dari awal...

 **-o0O0o-**

Ketika Leeteuk datang mengantarkan teh hijau dan kudapan pesanan Renjun, dia termenung. Uang pembayaran sudah diletakkan di meja itu, tetapi tidak ada Renjun di sana, kursinya kosong, seolah Renjun tidak pernah duduk di sana.

Tadi dia sempat melihat Jeno, rekan bisnis Renjun di usaha bunga dan pertamanan itu menghampiri, tetapi kemudian dia sibuk di lantai atas dan ketika kembali, meja itu sudah kosong. Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung.

 _Tidak biasanya Renjun langsung pergi begitu saja. Apakah Renjun sedang terburu-buru?_

 **-o0O0o-**

Mark menelepon ibunya dan memintanya datang ke kantor, dan karena ibunya sedang berada di dekat-dekat situ, dia bisa menemui Mark. Mark mengamati ibunya yang cantik dan tampak elegan, tentu saja. Kalau tidak bisa tampil cantik, akan sia-sia ibunya merawat diri seperti itu.

"Salah seorang pegawaiku mengatakan bahwa _eomma_ sempat mengunjungi Renjun beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Mark, "Kupikir kau sudah tahu itu sejak lama, kenapa kau baru menanyakannya sekarang?"

"Dulu aku tidak berpikir hal itu penting." Mark menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun, "Apakah _eomma_ menemui atau berhubungan dengan Renjun sesudahnya, akhir-akhir ini?"

Baekhyun menatap Mark dengan bingung, "Aku tidak melakukannya... aku memang berniat ingin menghubungi Renjun di waktu-waktu dekat ini... tetapi belum punya waktu, kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Tatapan Mark masih sama tajamnya, "Apakah _eomma_ memberitahu tentang Luisa kepada Renjun?"

Baekhyun tampak terperanjat, "Tidak.. aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya." Dia tampak berpikir sejenak, "Tetapi aku sempat tidak sengaja menyebut nama Luisa dalam percakapan kami di kunjungan pertama."

" _Eomma_ menyebut nama Luisa?" Mark langsung menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tidak sengaja, aku pikir Renjun mengetahui tentang Luisa, aku bertanya apakah kau sudah mengenalkannya kepada Luisa, tetapi ketika melihat ekspresi bingungnya, aku sadar bahwa Renjun sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Luisa, jadi aku mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mulus sehingga Renjun tidak curiga." Kali ini Baekhyun yang menatap Mark dengan tajam, "Kenapa kau merahasiakan tentang adikmu, Mark? Apakah kau malu akan keberadaannya?"

"Tidak." Mark memalingkan muka, ibunya memang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang rencana balas dendamnya, semuanya dia rahasiakan. Tetapi Mark lelah menanggung rahasia, dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Dia adalah putri dari Eunhee- _ssi_ , aku tahu nama itu punya arti untuk _eomma_."

Baekhyun terperangah, wajahnya memucat. "Maksudmu Eunhee- _ssi_ yang itu?" _Ya. Mark benar_ , nama Eunhee sangat berarti baginya, Eunhee adalah perempuan yang sangat dicintai oleh suaminya. Amat sangat cinta dan perempuan itu tidak pernah lepas dari pikiran suaminya. Hal itu sebenarnya tidak mengganggu Baekhyun, karena dia juga tidak mencintai suaminya, pernikahan mereka adalah karena perjodohan dan Baekhyun sendiripun memiliki kekasih sendiri... seorang kekasih yang pada akhirnya menanamkan benih di tubuhnya... membuahkan anak kembar, Mark dan Luisa.

"Jadi apa maksudmu menikahi Renjun? Untuk membalas dendam demi Luisa?"

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya, "Itu yang ingin kulakukan pada awalnya, keberadaan Renjun membuat Luisa menderita, karena ayah sama sekali tidak pernah menoleh kepadanya dan hanya terpusat kepada Renjun. Hal itulah yang membuat Luisa menderita dan menghancurkannya hingga kondisinya seperti itu."

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Renjun." Baekhyun tampak sedih. "Aku menduga, kau pasti sudah tahu tentang test DNA itu, yang menyatakan bahwa kalian bukanlah anak kandung _appa_ kalian." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Kami berdua menikah bukan atas nama cinta, itu bisa dikatakan pernikahan bisnis keluarga kami, kami sama-sama tidak bisa lepas dari cinta masa lalu kami, terutama aku... hubunganku dengan kekasihku sudah jauh dan aku mengandung kalian, semula aku tidak mengaku kepada _appa_ kalian, karena kupikir aku tidak akan ketahuan, apalagi usia kandunganku pas dengan usia pernikahanku. Tetapi ternyata setelah kalian lahir, _appa_ kalian menyimpan rasa curiga yang ditahannya. Karena dari garis keluarga kami, tidak pernah ada anak kembar. Kau pasti tahu kalau kembar alami itu diturunkan secara genetika... dan itu berasal dari _appa_ kandungmu. Diam-diam _appa_ mu melakukan test DNA dan mengetahui bahwa dia bukan _appa_ kandung kalian, dia marah besar, menganggapku tidak menghormati pernikahan ini, sementara dari sisi dirinya, dia rela meninggalkan Eunhee- _ssi_ kekasih yang sangat dicintainya demi menghormati pernikahannya denganku. Aku sangat menyesal, kau tahu, apalagi kemudian _appa_ kandung kalian ternyata lelaki brengsek yang hanya memanfaatkan tubuh dan uangku. Aku berusaha memperbaiki semuanya, karena toh kami tidak bisa bercerai, _appa_ mu seorang pejabat yang cukup terkenal dan perceraian bisa merusak reputasinya... Sayangnya _appa_ mu kemudian melampiaskan kekecewaannya kepada kalian berdua, dia tidak bisa menutupi kebenciannya kepada kalian berdua." Baekhyun menghela napas, "Pada akhirnya dia bertemu lagi dengan Eunhee- _ssi_ dan menjalin hubungan singkat yang membuahkan Renjun, aku mengetahui itu semua tetapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa... tetapi Eunhee- _ssi_ kemudian meninggalkan _appa_ mu dan memilih memulai hidup dengan lelaki lain yang bisa menerimanya bersama Renjun, membuat _appa_ mu menderita karena patah hati. _Appa_ mu tidak pernah bisa membuka hatinya untukku... dia hanya mencintai Eunhee-ssi sampai mati."

Mark termenung mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun, baru kali ini dia punya kesempatan untuk menanyakan semua kepada Baekhyun dan mendengarkan kisah dari sisi ibunya. Selama ini ibunya lebih sering berada di luar negeri dari pada di rumah. Mark sebenarnya sudah menyelidiki keberadaan ayah kandungnya, dan menemukan bahwa lelaki itu sudah meninggal.

"Luisa... dia terlalu memuja _appa_ mu entah kenapa padahal _appa_ mu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perhatian kepadanya..dan hal itu mengganggu _appa_ mu, kami pernah membawa Luisa ke psikiater di waktu kecil dan kata psikiater dia mungkin menderita _'_ _oedipus complex_ _'_ atau karena dalam kasus Luisa dia terlalu memuja _appa_ nya, maka psikiater menyebutnya _'_ _father complex_ _'."_

"Apa itu?" Mark tentu saja pernah mendengarnya, tetapi dia masih tidak yakin.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Kau tahu kisah oedipus dalam mitologi? Dia jatuh cinta kepada ibunya sendiri... kasus hampir sama terjadi kepada Luisa, dia menderita gangguan psikologi sehingga memuja dan terobsesi kepada _appa_ nya..."

"Luisa tidak mungkin sakit jiwa!" Mark menyangkal dengan keras, "Dia memuja _appa_ karena _appa_ sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikannya, dia hanya seorang anak yang haus kasih sayang orang tua!"

Baekhyun mengusap lengannya dengan lelah, "Tetapi itu yang dikatakan psikiaternya... dan memang itu semua juga karena kesalahan _appa_ mu, perlakuan buruk _appa_ mu kepada Luisa membuatnya tertekan dan pada akhirnya menumbuhkan penyimpangan pemikiran seperti itu... kami sudah berusaha menyembuhkannya dengan terapi-terapi.. tetapi tetap tidak berhasil." Baekhyun menatap Mark dengan sedih, "Apa yang terjadi kepada Luisa, itu bukan hanya kesalahan Renjun, Mark. Kau tidak bisa menimpakan semua ini kepada Renjun. Dia hanya seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Mark mengernyit dengan pedih. Selama ini dia menimpakan semua kesalahan kepada Renjun. Dan hal itu lebih untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri karena dia sendiri menyimpan rasa bersalahnya... Luisa waktu itu bunuh diri karena dia berkata kepada Luisa, bahwa sampai matipun Luisa tidak akan bisa mendapatkan cinta memang Luisa menderita _'father complex'_ hal itu pasti akan membuatnya terguncang luar biasa. Karena cinta dari sang ayah adalah pusat hidup sang penderita. Sekarang Mark mengerti kenapa Luisa bisa senekad itu melakukan tindakan bunuh diri.

 _Tetapi siapa yang mengatakan kepada Renjun informasi tentang Luisa? Apalagi informasi itu sangat spesifik..._ Itu masih menjadi pertanyaan untuknya, karena jelas-jelas ibunya tidak memberikan informasi kepada Renjun.

 _Jadi siapa?_

"Aku dengar peristiwa kebakaran itu...aku membacanya di berita, pertama kali aku tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah rumah kaca milik Renjun... tetapi kemudian namanya tertulis di berita..."

"Ya, itu rumah kaca milik Renjun, dia menjalankan bisnisnya dengan seorang temannya, tetangganya."

"Ah ya. Jeno pria yang baik dan ramah."

Mark langsung tersentak dari duduknya,

" _Eomma_ mengenal Jeno?"

"Tentu saja. Lho memangnya kau tidak kenal? Jeno kan pengurus taman untuk rumahmu yang ditempati oleh Luisa, _eomma_ beberapa kali bertemu dengannya ketika menengok Luisa."

Mark menatap ibunya dengan kaget. _Jeno mengetahui tentang rumahnya dan Luisa?_ Dia pasti mengetahui tentang Mark juga bukan? Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Sementara itu Mark bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Jeno menangani taman rumahnya... selama ini para asistennya yang mengurus hal-hal seperti itu seperti perawatan dan pemeliharaan rumahnya...

Mark hendak meraih teleponnya dan menanyakan perihal Jeno kepada salah seorang asistennya, ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Halo?" Mark mengerutkan keningnya ketika mengetahui bahwa supirnya yang menelepon. Dia menugaskan supirnya untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Renjun ketika keluar rumah, dan selama ini supirnya tidak pernah menelepon.

"Saya kehilangan Tuan Renjun, Tuan Mark."

"Apa?" Mark hampir berteriak mendengar kata-kata supirnya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Supirnya itu tampak gugup, "Tuan Renjun meminta saya meninggalkannya di sebuah cafe dan saya pergi untuk makan siang. Ketika saya kembali Tuan Renjun sudah tidak ada. Kata pelayan cafe dia pergi dengan Jeno..."

 **-o0O0o-**

"Kau baik-baik saja Jeno?" Renjun menoleh dan menatap Jeno yang sedang menyetir dengan cemas, dia mengawasi Jeno daritadi dan lelaki itu tampak tegang, tak ada senyum di wajahnya seperti biasa.

Jeno menoleh menatap Renjun, tatapannya tampak nyalang, "Aku tidak apa-apa Renjun." Lelaki itu tersenyum, tetapi lebih tampak sebagai seringai.

Renjun tiba-tiba merasa agak cemas, _apakah Jeno baik-baik saja? Kenapa lelaki itu tampak berbeda?_

 **-o0O0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10**

" _Kejujuran adalah penjaga untuk cahaya cintamu. Kalau kau menodainya dengan berbagai rahasia tersembunyi, kau akan membunuh cahaya itu."_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-o0O0o-**

Mereka memasuki rumah besar berpagar tinggi itu. Renjun menatap rumah itu dan mengaguminya, bangunannya serupa bangunan kolonial belanda yang terawat dan mewah. Dan tamannya, taman depan yang menghampar luas itu sangat indah dan terawat. Renjun melirik Jeno, kalau memang Jeno yang bertanggung jawab merawat taman ini, dia pasti merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati karena tamannya benar-benar luar biasa indahnya.

"Ayo." Jeno setengah mendahuluinya masuk ke rumah itu. Renjun mengikuti dengan pelan di belakangnya, waspada. Benaknya berkecamuk. _Seperti apakah perempuan bernama Luisa itu? Apa reaksinya ketika melihat Renjun?_ Apakah dia akan marah dan melukai Renjun? Ataukah dia akan sedih dan menangis seperti reaksi Renjun pertama kali ketika mengetahui keberadaan Luisa? Apakah Luisa sudah mengetahui tentang Renjun sejak lama? Atau dia sama seperti Renjun? _Tidak mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain?_

Renjun terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari betapa nyamannya Jeno bergerak di rumah itu, seolah-olah lelaki itu sudah biasa menaiki tangga dan melangkah ke ujung lorong, menuju sebuah kamar yang pintunya setengah terbuka.

Harusnya Renjun merasa ragu karena bukankah Jeno hanya ditugaskan mengurus taman di rumah ini? Kenapa dia sepertinya dengan mudahnya memasuki isi rumah, bahkan sampai menaiki tangga menuju area pribadi pemiliknya? Jeno membuka pintu dan senyumnya tampak aneh ketika menatap Renjun, dia mempersilahkan Renjun memasuki kamar itu.

"Silahkan Renjun, temuilah Luisa."

Apakah Luisa sudah menunggunya? Dia mengernyit menatap Jeno, tetapi lelaki itu memasang ekspresi tidak terbaca.

Renjun melangkah masuk dan tertegun.

 **-o0O0o-**

Mark menginjak gasnya kuat-kuat, mengumpat-umpat ketika kemacetan menghalanginya, dengan panik dia memutar balik, mencari jalan lain lewat jalur-jalur alternatif, dia harus bisa segera mencapai rumah pinggiran kotanya sebelum terlambat. Sebelum Renjun terluka!

Mark melakukan penyelidikan singkat tadi mengenai Jeno. Dan penyelidiknya mengatakan bahwa Jeno dulu sangat akrab dengan Luisa sebelum kejadian percobaan bunuh diri itu.

 _Bahkan penyelidiknya mempunyai dugaan kuat, bahwa Jeno adalah ayah dari bayi yang sempat dikandung oleh Luisa!_

 **-o0O0o-**

Perempuan itu duduk di sebuah kursi roda di sudut, tatapannya tampak kosong. Tetapi selain itu dia luar biasa cantiknya. Rambutnya panjang terurai dan kulitnya putih bening, dia tampak seperti seorang peri yang muncul dari negeri khayalan, begitu halus dan rapuh...

Renjun memang menduga bahwa kekasih Mark secantik ini, tetapi dia tidak menduga bahwa Luisa duduk di kursi roda dan... _buta?_ Menilik dari mata kosongnya, perempuan itu buta. _Oh astaga_ , teganya Mark menikahinya, menghamilinya dan mengkhianati perempuan ini?

Jeno berdiri di belakangnya, dan mengunci pintu kamar itu tanpa sepengetahuan Renjun. Dia lalu berjalan melewati Renjun menuju ke arah Luisa. Luisa yang menyadari kedatangan Jeno yang mendekatinya langsung tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jeno," senyumnya lembut. Dan Jeno menyambut uluran tangan itu, lalu mengecup jemari yang rapuh itu dengan penuh sayang.

Sementara itu Renjun mengamati kejadian di depannya itu dengan terkejut. Dia memandang Luisa dan Jeno berganti-ganti dengan pertanyaan berkecamuk di dadanya. Jeno mengenal Luisa? Dan kenapa bahasa tubuh mereka berdua selayaknya sepasang kekasih?

"Aku datang membawa dia untukmu, sayangku...seperti janjiku kepadamu." Jeno menatap Renjun dengan kejam, "Dia ada di depanmu, lelaki yang membunuh anak kita, yang membunuh cahaya indah di matamu..."

Renjun menatap Jeno dengan bingung, tatapan Jeno yang penuh kebencian kepadanya membuatnya memundurkan langkahnya secara _reflek_ _._

"Apa maksudnya ini Jeno?"

Jeno tersenyum sinis kepadanya, dia berdiri di sebelah Luisa dan dengan sayang meremas pundak perempuan itu, "Kasihan sekali Renjun yang ternyata tidak tahu apa-apa." Jeno menunduk lembut dan menatap Luisa, "Kita jelaskan saja kepadanya sayang?"

Luisa menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Kau adalah anak yang dilahirkan tanpa ayah... dan kau merenggut _appa_ Luisa, membuatnya menderita."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Renjun merasa bingung dan tiba-tiba merasa takut, Jeno yang ada di depannya tampak aneh, dia sangat berbeda dengan Jeno yang dikenalnya sejak kecil, Jeno yang baik dan seperti kakak baginya, apa yang terjadi? Dan Jeno bilang kepada Luisa ' _anak kita'_? Bukankah Jeno bilang tidak akan pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan asmara? Apakah semua itu karena Jeno masih menjalin kasih dengan Luisa?

"Mungkin aku tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar kepadamu, yang pasti aku membawamu kemari untuk membalaskan dendam Luisa... dendam kami berdua... kau adalah pembunuh cahaya hidup kami, kau membunuh calon anak kami dan juga membunuh cahaya di mata Luisa..." Jeno mengeluarkan pistol di tangannya dan menodongkannya kepada Renjun, "Aku akan membuatmu terjun dari balkon ini, dan kehilangan bayimu... sama seperti yang terjadi kepada Luisa..."

" _Oh Tuhan!_ Jeno! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Renjun mundur ketakutan karena todongan pistol itu sekaligus akan kata-kata Jeno.

Ketika dia hendak memikirkan cara menyelamatkan dirinya dan bayinya, pintu kamar itu digedor dengan kuat.

"Jeno! Apapun rencanamu, lepaskan Renjun! Aku membawa polisi di luar, mereka sudah mengepung rumah ini, kau tak akan bisa lolos!"

Itu suara Mark, ada kecemasan dan kepanikan di dalamnya, dia menggedor- gedor pintu itu sekuat tenaganya, Jeno melirik ke arah pintu dan tersenyum sinis, menatap ke arah Luisa.

"Dengarkan itu Luisa, _oppa_ mu yang pengecut dan pengkhianat... dia meninggalkanmu demi laki-laki ini, sama seperti _appa_ mu..dia juga harus mendapatkan ganjarannya."

Renjun tertegun. Semua terjawab sudah. Jeno bilang bahwa Mark adalah kakak Luisa. Jadi Mark tidak pernah menduakan dirinya, _tidak pernah ada_ _orang_ _lain_. Semua ini adalah manipulasi Jeno untuk membawanya ke rumah ini. Hati Renjun terasa nyeri memikirkan semua tuduhan-tuduhannya kepada Mark.

Dia bersalah kepada Mark... _akankah dia mempunyai kesempatan untuk meminta maaf kepada Mark?_ Diliriknya pistol yang masih diacungkan oleh Jeno kepadanya, dan merasa ragu.

Sementara itu ekspresi Luisa tampak berubah, dia mengenali suara Mark yang sedang berteriak-teriak di luar pintu, "Mark...? _oppa_...?" dia tampak bingung dan menggapai-gapai, tetapi Jeno memegang tangannya dan bergumam tegas, "Kau harus kuat Luisa, dia pengkhianat, dia bilang akan membalaskan dendam demi dirimu, tetapi kemudian dia jatuh cinta kepada Renjun dan tidak bisa menahannya..."

 _Mark jatuh cinta kepadanya?_ Renjun merasakan rasa bersalah menghujamnya...

"Kita harus membunuh Renjun demi dendam anak kita, Luisa..." Jeno terus bergumam untuk membunuh keraguan Luisa, ketika Luisa tampak tenang dan tidak panik lagi mendengar suara gedoran Mark di luar, Jeno menatap dingin ke arah Renjun, "Kau... melangkah ke sana."

Renjun mengikuti arah kepala Jeno menoleh dan tiba-tiba gemetar, Jeno menyuruhnya melangkah ke balkon.. apakah lelaki itu akan melaksanakan ancamannya untuk menyuruhnya terjun dari balkon? _Setega itukah Jeno kepadanya?_

"Kau tidak benar-benar akan menyuruhku terjun bukan Jeno?" Renjun menatap Jeno ragu dan ketakutan.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya, aku bisa membalasmu dan Mark... kalian berdua harus menanggung penderitaan, sama seperti yang kami tanggung..." Jeno menggerakkan pistolnya dan menyuruh Renjun melangkah ke arah balkon, Renjun melirik ke arah suara berdebum di pintu, tahu bahwa Mark dan beberapa polisi mencoba mendobrak pintu, dan dia berharap semoga Mark tidak terlambat.

Renjun melangkah ke balkon dengan jantung berdebar, dia menghela napas ketika Jeno terus menodongkan pistolnya dan menyuruhnya sampai ke pinggir. Jeno tampaknya terpusat pada Renjun dan tidak terpengaruh dengan suara dobrakan-dobrakan di pintu, dia menoleh ke arah Luisa dan tersenyum.

"Sayang kau tidak bisa melihatnya Luisa, saat-saat kemenangan kita tetapi aku akan menceritakan kepadamu bagaimana Renjun melompat dan kehilangan bayinya, sama sepertimu..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentuman keras dan pintu itu didobrak dengan kencang sampai terjatuh. Mark berdiri di sana terengah-engah dengan beberapa polisi di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan isteriku, Jeno!" Mark berseru dengan suara keras bercampur kecemasan, dia melangkah maju, tapi Jeno melirik ke arahnya dengan benci.

" _Tahan!_ Kalau kau maju sedikit lagi, aku akan menembakmu!" serunya, menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Mark.

Mark menatap Renjun yang berdiri di balkon dengan cemas, kecemasan murni dari seorang lelaki yang mencintai. _Kenapa Renjun tidak menyadarinya?_

"Tembak saja aku kalau itu memuaskanmu, tetapi jangan lukai Renjun."

Jeno tertawa, "Tidak melukai Renjun? Dia adalah tujuanku selama ini. Aku mencintai Luisa kau tahu? Aku mengenalnya ketika dia mencari-cari informasi tentang Renjun. Aku yang memeluknya ketika dia menangis sedih ketika menyadari bahwa _appa_ nya lebih memilih Renjun daripada dirinya... sementara kau sebagai kakaknya malah sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri. Aku adalah _appa_ dari anak yang dikandung Luisa...dan karena ketidakbecusanmu menjaga Luisa _, kau membuat kami kehilangan calon buah hati kami!_ " Napas Jeno terengah, "Sekarang kami akan membalaskan dendam kepada kalian!"

Mark mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Luisa yang tampak bingung, dia tahu adiknya itu tidak bisa berpikir dengan sempurna dan Jeno sedang memanfaatkan kelabilannya.

"Kalau kau mau membalas dendam, balas dendamlah kepadaku... aku yang bersalah." Ditatapnya Jeno dengan tajam, "Kau bukan? Yang membakar rumah dan rumah kaca Renjun?"

 _Renjun tersentak kaget, jadi Jeno pelakuknya? Bukan Mark?_

Jeno sendiri tertawa keras mendengarkan kata-kata Mark, "Ya, aku yang melakukannya, karena dari Renjun aku tahu bahwa kau mulai lembek, lemah dan mulai mengkhianati rencana balas dendammu... aku melakukannya supaya Renjun menuduhmu sebagai pelakunya."

Mark tampak jijik, tetapi dia lalu menatap Jeno setengah membujuk, "Lepaskan Renjun oke? Aku yakin bahwa Luisa juga tidak menginginkan semua ini... benar kan Luisa?"

Rupanya strategi Mark untuk menarik Luisa berhasil, perempuan itu tampak goyah lagi.

" _Oppa_...?"

"Aku disini sayang.." Mark menjawab lembut, "Kau tidak menginginkan semua ini kan sayang? Kau tidak menginginkan pembalasan sekejam ini kan Luisa?"

"Diam!" Jeno menghardik dengan marah, "Jangan coba-coba mempengaruhi Luisa! Kau juga mengkhianatinya seperti yang lain! Kau tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Luisa, akulah yang paling tahu!"

"Aku _oppa_ Luisa, akulah yang bisa menjaganya!"

"Akulah penjaga sejati Luisa, karena aku satu-satunya yang tidak mengkhianatinya!" Jeno menodongkan pistolnya dengan mengancam ketika melihat gerakan maju Mark, "Jangan maju lagi, aku akan menembakmu!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa, kalau kau menembakku polisi dibelakang akan menembakmu juga dan membunuhmu!" Mark tetap menerjang maju.

 _Membuat Renjun menjerit, dan Luisa tampak bingung._

Jeno sendiri tidak mengira bahwa Mark akan maju dan menerjangnya, dia dengan reflek menarik pelatuknya dan menembak.

Suara tembakan keras terdengar, diiringi dengan tubuh Mark yang rubuh. Para polisi di belakang langsung menembak tangan Jeno, membuat pistol itu terjatuh dari tangannya.

Renjun menjerit keras, begitupun Luisa yang berteriak-teriak histeris.

Semua kejadian berlangsung begitu cepat setelahnya, semuanya tampak kacau balau dan membuat Renjun seketika itu juga kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **-o0O0o-**

Ketika Renjun membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di rumah sakit, ruangan itu serba putih dan bau obat, dia meraba perutnya dan langsung terduduk dengan cemas.

Sebuah tangan kuat menahannya.

"Tenang, Renjun. Bayi kita tidak apa-apa.."

Renjun menoleh dan melihat Mark menahannya dengan sebelah tangannya, lelaki itu tampak pucat, dan sebelah ada perban di lengannya, rupanya tembakan Jeno mengenai lengannya.

Mark mengikuti tatapan Renjun ke lengannya dan meringis, "Tidak fatal kok, hanya menyerempet lengan..."

Renjun menatap Mark dengan cemas, "Jeno? Luisa?"

"Jeno tertembak tangannya juga, oleh polisi. Dia sekarang di rawat dalam penjagaan polisi. Luisa baik-baik saja, dia di dalam bimbingan psikiaternya."

Renjun memikirkan tentang ibu dan adik-adik Jeno dan tiba-tiba merasa cemas, "Bagaimana dengan keluarga Jeno?"

"Polisi sudah menginformasikannya kepada mereka, mereka sekarang ada di kantor polisi."

"Mereka pasti bingung..." Renjun meringis sedih.

"Sama bingungnya seperti dirimu kan Renjun? Aku juga tidak menyangka, aku terlambat mendapatkan informasi, maafkan aku seandainya aku lebih teliti, pasti insiden ini tidak akan terjadi."

Renjun menghela napas panjang, "Kau tidak pernah percaya bahwa Jeno adalah pria baik dan kau benar."

Mark mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum, "Biasanya seorang lelaki mempunyai insting tersendiri mengenai hal itu."

Renjun menatap Mark dengan bingung, "Maukah kau menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, kumohon? Semua ini... semua ini terlalu membingungkan untukku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi..."

Mark menggenggam tangan Renjun menatapnya dengan lembut, "Aku mau... berbaringlah."

Dengan segera Renjun mengikuti permintaan untuk berbaring, matanya masih menatap Mark dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, dari awal... tetapi sebelumnya kuharap kau mau mendengarkanku.."

"Mendengarkan apa?"

"Bahwa aku mencintaimu, Renjun. Dengan sepenuh hatiku, perasaan ini muncul di luar kendaliku, aku mencintaimu begitu saja. Bahkan di saat aku sedang berusaha bersikap kasar kepadamu, jauh di dalam hatiku aku tetap mencintaimu."

Renjun tertegun ,menatap Mark dan menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tulus. Mark meremas jemari Renjun dan meringis sedih, "Kelakuan kasarku di awal pernikahan kita memang sangat keterlaluan... aku harap, setelah mendengarkan penjelasan ini.. kau.. setidaknya kau bisa mempertimbangkan untuk memaafkanku, memberi kesempatan kepadaku untuk memperbaiki semuanya, memulai semuanya dari awal..."

Lalu kisah itupun mengalir dari bibir Mark, semua kebenaran itu, semua rahasia itu, semuanya terkuak satu demi satu, lapis demi lapis hingga menyisakan satu pengertian yang mendalam.

 **-o0O0o-**

"Begitulah kisahnya." Mark mengakhiri kisahnya, "Aku memang mendekatimu karena dendam tersembunyi, tetapi aku tanpa sadar sudah mencintaimu. Bayi di kandunganmu... itu menyadarkanku bahwa aku amat sangat mencintaimu dan tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku mohon Renjun, berilah aku kesempatan, aku akan menebus semuanya, aku akan menjagamu dan anak kita." Mark menatap Renjun dengan ragu, "Apakah setelah semua perlakukan jahatku itu... kau.. kau masih menyimpan setidaknya sedikit cinta untukku?"

Renjun tertegun, mencoba menelaah semua kisah yang diceritakan Mark dengan sedalam mungkin. Semua terasa mengejutkan, kenyataan tentang ayah kandungnya, kisah cinta ibunya dan juga kisah Luisa yang menyedihkan... pantas saja Mark menuduhnya bertanggung jawab, sama seperti Jeno... _ah ya Tuhan_ , Jeno pasti sangat mencintai Luisa dan calon anaknya.

Renjun menatap Mark, sebenarnya dalam hatinya ingin sekali mempermainkan perasaan lelaki ini, berpura-pura sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, mengingat betapa kejamnya kelakuan lelaki itu di awal-awal pernikahannya dulu, tetapi rupanya perasaan cintanya terlalu besar kepada Mark. Cinta itu tetap ada, bahkan di masa-masa perlakukan terburuk Mark kepadanya.

"Kau sangat kejam kepadaku dulu."

"Aku memang bersalah." Mark meringis pedih, "Aku memang keterlaluan."

"Kata-katamu juga kasar."

"Itupun aku mengakuinya, maafkan aku Renjun."

"Kau membuatmu menangis setiap malam."

"Maafkan aku.." Mark tampak tersiksa, "Aku tidak pernah menikmati tangisanmu, hatiku terasa pedih mendengarnya, tetapi saat itu aku tidak sadar bahwa dendam tidak ada gunanya, bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak bersalah."

"Kau menyakitiku."

"Tidak akan kulakukan lagi, aku bersumpah. Kalau kau memberiku kesempatan, aku akan berusaha sepenuh hati agar kau tidak tersakiti sedikitpun."

Renjun menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Tidak?" Mark tampak cemas luar biasa, "Kau tidak mau memberiku kesempatan lagi?"

Renjun menghela napas panjang, "Aku memang tersakiti sedemikian rupa tapi tidak..aku tidak apa-apa..." Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak dan air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, "Tetapi aku mencintaimu Mark... sepenuh hatiku, dan perasaan itu selalu ada."

" _Oh Tuhan_." Mark menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengusap sudut mata Renjun, menyingkirkan air matanya, "Maafkan aku Renjun, maafkan aku." Ketika Renjun tidak menolak, Mark merengkuh Renjun ke dalam pelukannya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka. "Aku mencintaimu, Renjun, aku mencintaimu.."

Renjun membalas pelukan Mark, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu, lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. _Ah ya Tuhan_... dia sangat bersyukur karena jalannya seperti ini. Dulu dia memang sempat menderita dan bingung, mempertanyakan jalan Tuhan kepadanya. Tetapi ternyata mereka diberi ujung yang indah.

Jemari Mark menyentuh lembut perutnya dan mengusapnya, "Dia akan menjadi cahaya dalam kehidupan kita, anak kita... semoga aku bisa menjaga kalian berdua."

"Kau sudah menjaga kami berdua." Suara Renjun serak oleh tangis, "Aku yakin kedepannyapun kau bisa menjaga kami berdua."

Mark mengangkat dagu Renjun, lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut, "Maafkan aku atas kekasaran dan sikap jahatku kepadamu, maafkan aku atas semua rahasia yang kusembunyikan kepadamu. Maafkan aku atas kelakuan burukku... dan terimakasih karena masih mencintaiku, bahkan di saat aku begitu sulit untuk dicintai."

Renjun tersenyum kepada Mark, menatap mata Lelaki itu yang berkaca-kaca. Harapannya terkembang luas, akan masa depannya bersama Mark dan anak-anak mereka nanti. Dia percaya bahwa mereka bisa menyelesaikan semua permasalahan ini, meluruskan semua dendam, memaafkan semua kesalahan dan membangun hidup mereka bersama.

Renjun percaya bahwa dia akan berbahagia bersama Mark, dan juga bersama buah cinta mereka yang akan lahir nanti.

 **-o0O0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Yeaayyy... Happy ending yuhuuuu...**

 **Cuma di ff nihh, aku bisa jadian ama anakku si Jeno. Bwuahahaha...**

 **Sedih sih mengingat kita akan berpisah karna Green daylight udah end. Tapi ada kabar bagusnya sih /entah bagus ato malah buruk/ aku mau buat ff markren gs. Tp aku publishnya setelah lebaran ato pas lebaran, soalnya ada scene yg menjurus ke rate M. Mungkin ada 8 chap, ato mungkin lebih. Ada yg mau baca?**

 **Oh ada lagi, kemarin tuh anakku yg paling cerewet ultah tuh, tiba2 tanpa sengaja ada ide buat ff markhyuck slight markmin, noren. Tp yg ini yaoi. Huh, padahal yg ide satunya aja blm aku ketik udah muncul ide yg lain aja, pusing deh aku ngrasain.. huffh.. aku publishnya juga sama setelah hari raya, karna ada adegan rate Mnya wkwkwk.. /ketauan deh kalo minnie mesum/**

 **Saran dong, enaknya publishnya barengan ato satu2?**

 **Dan karna aku lagi kedatangan tamu jadi gg puasa, aku jadi ingin langsung menyesaikannya, jadi lebaran tinggal up aja..**

 **Balasan Review Kemarin**

 **Ido Nakemi:** hai, pembaca baru. Salken yaa.. moga aja kamu suka ama ceritanya..

 **ugotnajaem:** uluhuluh, mian2. Aku lagi dilanda sama virus malas, soalnya pas bulan puasa yg baca kayaknya menurun deh jumlah, apa lagi pada hiatus baca ff yaa? Udah end nih, Mark juga udah ngaku kalo dia cinta ama Injun..

 **hopekies:** kaktikaaa,, tega banget nuduh aku bakar rumah Injun, gg mungkin bangetlah kak. Kakak taukan dicrita ini Luisa lumpuh, buta gimana mau bakarnya, kalo jalan aja susah?

 **Cho Kyungmint:** kamu pernah kepikiran kalo Jeno yg bakar rumah injun gg? Dan boom, kamu terkejutkan waktu tau jeno pelakunya. Aku waktu awal baca novel aslinya aja tercengang. Soalnya karakter jeno pintar akting sih..

 **Missyeonjeongseo:** tuhh, mark udah ngatain cinta ke dedeq Njun. Bahkan mereka mau ngulang dari awal lagi, aduh aku jadi baper wkwkwk..

 **Cheon yi:** iyaa, grey morning juga udah tamat.

 **Nana Lee Jeno:** uh, kamu salah sayang. Baekhyun suamiku itu baik kok, gg ja'at.

 **Zxxd11:** mereka udah ngungkapin perasaanya tuh, udah mulai saling terbuka. Huh, lama banget ngukapinnya, mark terlalu lambat. Untung aja Njun gg papa, Jeno sadis uga yaa.. gg kebayang, semua pada nyalahin mark, padahal yg kejam itu Jeno.

 **FujosGirl:** aduh mian2, renjun gg bisa bales rasa sakitnya. Soalnya critanya emang gituh, sebenarnya kurang adil sih, tp mau gimana lagi. Aku ingin cepat2 nyelesain ini biar gg ada tanggungan lagi, biar bisa buat crita yg lain.

 **velttney:** ini udah end malahan wkwkwk

 **nrlyukkeuri96:** kakak lumutan, mau aku keroki biar lumutnya pada ilang? Udah end kak, kakak kepikiran gg dalang semuanya adalah jeno?

 **kono Ouji sama ga inai:** emang bukan mark, masak mark tega sih.. mark kn orang baik

 **Indomie:** hai miemie salken yaa... kelamaan gg up nya?

 **It's YuanRenKai:** emang ffn kadang suka error2 sendiri, iya nih review mu ada tiga, tp makasih yaa kamu udah review banyak wkwkwk.. sebenarnya luisa dikasih tau ama jeno soal rencananya membakar rumah injun, tp karna luisa gg bisa berpikir kayak orang normal jadi luisa hanya menurut saja kata jeno yg selaku kekasihnya.

 **Jung:** kelamaan gg up nya? salken yaa.. kamu pembaca baru kan? Nanti kamu baca juga yg markren gs yg rencananya up setelah lebaran, yaa. Makasih udah mampir.

 **Terakhir, aku mau minta maaf kalau ada kata2 yg kurang mengenakan yg tak sengaja aku ketik ketika aku membalas review kalian, maaf kalau ada typo bertebaran, ada bagian crita yg mengganjal, atau kurang pas. Maklum aku penulis abal2 yg ingin mencoba pengalaman baru. Udah bosan jadi pembaca, hingga tiba2 ada niatan buat nulis cerita.. jangan bosan2 memberi kritik dan saran, karena itu sangat membantuku untuk lebih baik kedepannya.. sampai jumpa di epilog ff ini...**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


End file.
